


A Thousand Words

by XMadamRoseX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Coming of Age, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Drinking Games, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hand Jobs, Hot Mess Otabek Altin, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mila is the best Wingman!, Morning Sex, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Poor Life Choices, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Rough Sex, Skype, So much smut, There is no drinking age in Russia, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking, Yuri is 16! It's legal in Russia, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Otabek has a habit of kidnapping Yuri. Yuri has a habit of going along with it. Together they have a habit of living up to the saying “A picture has a thousand words”.Yuri and Otabek come from two very different worlds and when they collide it’s the perfect storm of love, drama, comedy and a whole lot of poor life choices!--Or the story of how Yuri’s life changed the moment he put on a helmet and sat on the back of a sleek black motorcycle.





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you clicked!!! This is a rather long story that has been floating around my head for months. My roommate and I have spent more than one night brainstorming certain scenes in this and boy do we have some crazy chapter's ahead! I have not put a Underage tag in. I guess there is Underage sex, depending on where you live in the world. 
> 
> WARNING: There will be some questionable age gaps at one point. Yuri is 16, which in a good chunk of the world is the age of consent. I am from the US, but if I know what I was getting up to around that age... how about you? If people feel it is necessary I will add the tag later? 
> 
> So sit back and watch the train wreck that is the Yuri!!! on Ice skaters and their love lives!!! I will be adding Tags each chapter and the rating will most likely go to E very soon.

Yuri grumbled as he dragged his feet. It was 7am and he was at practice… on his birthday. Not that he cared much about his birthday. Worlds was only a few weeks away and he needed as much practice as he could get if he was going to beat both Yuuri and Victor. He had not only lost at the European Championships, he didn’t even make the podium. On top of that he had been forced to watch Victor take gold then proceed to all but make out with the other Yuuri at the banquet. This resulted in him stealing 3 bottles of champagne with the help and urging of Otabek; who had flown out to support him. Followed by the task of (and) getting painfully drunk by the hotel pool. Their excuse was drinking to Otabek’ new sponsorship deal and drowning the pain of Yuri’s loss. It had worked out spectacularly…

He was snapped back from the bitter sweet memory as he saw a dark hair man stop in front of him. “Ack… Pig…” He glared up at the Japanese man.

Yuuri smiled shyly. “Sorry Yurio.” His accent was heavier today, which was odd. He actually spoke better English than him and Victor combined. Yuri had only been speaking it regularly for a few years at most; with most of his practice consisting of interviews. Out of all the languages he knew, it was giving him the most trouble. But from what Yuuri had told him, he had started learning it around 12 and then went to college in America. He seemed to also be learning Russian rather quickly. But that didn’t matter, the jerk had stopped right in front of him.

Yuri glared at him once more. “Watch it! Trying to injury me so Worlds is easier for you?” He pushed past him on the way to the locker rooms. His mood was not improving, he’d have to skate hard today to work out the tension his bad mood was causing. He hardly felt the hand on his shoulder before he nearly ran into the door.

“Yurio! Wait. Happy Birthday.” Yuuri spoke clearly now as he pulled Yuri around. Shoving a small package in his hand. “It’s from the girls. They demanded I give it you. They gave it to me at the Four Continents.” He smiled weakly. “Victor and I have a gift for you as well, but we’ll give it to later.”

Yuri looked at the small package in his hands. It had obviously been wrapped by their mother, it was clean and perfect. Like her. He opened it carefully and gasped, inside rested 3 small jeweled cat key chains. Each one had certainly been made by one of the girls. With a slight grin, he picked them up and looked at Yuuri. “Wow. I’ve gotten lots of handmade gifts the past year… but these…” He dropped the package to the ground as he scrambled into his bag for his keys. He had no siblings and no one younger than him on the Russian elite team. So, having someone like the triplets make something like this made him genuinely happy. They were an important part of his fond memories of Japan. They looked up to him so much and he felt almost obligated to make them happy. 

Yuuri laughed lightly as Yuri scrambled to get the key rings onto his keys. “I’ll make sure to let them know you like them.” He patted Yuri on the shoulder as he walked past him into the locker room, pausing only to shout over his shoulder. “I learned when I was in the US, that 16 is a big birthday there. Not sure about Russia, but I have a feeling today is going to be a great Birthday for you.”

20 minutes later Yuri decided the pig was an idiot and this was going to be an awful birthday. He decided this as he hit the ice for a third time. Yakov yelled at him to ‘Pull himself together’ as he pushed himself up from the cold ice again and went over to grab his water bottle. He was almost to the barrier when a hand reached out with his water bottle. “What the fuck?!” He thought as he snatched it and looked up, promptly dropping it on the ice. The dark eyes smiled at him softly even if the mouth attached to them still held its normal straight line. “Beka…you… here…I… uh…” Yuri simply stared at him before whispering softly. “Why are you here?”

Otabek smirked slightly. “It’s been a while since I kidnapped you. I Don’t want to get rusty.” He quickly glanced over Yuri’s shoulder before returning his eyes to the blond-haired man.

Yuri snorted “Yea. Like Yakov will let that happen. After the stunt we pulled at Europeans, he’s been questioning your influence on me. Apparently falling into a hotel pool in a Gucci suit was a bad plan on our part.” He heard a pair of skates come up behind him. 

“Let us worry about Yakov.” The happy voice bellowed behind him. 

Yuri looked at Victor in shock. “What?! What does that mean!?” He looked back to Otabek, suddenly feeling like he was out of the loop. 

Otabek nodded to Victor as he smiled that stupid heart shaped smile. “Otabek. Did you get the keys well enough?” 

Otabek nodded again. Then turned his attention back to Yuri who was now glaring at both of them. He smiled, leaning close to Yuri. “For starters, I didn’t see you complaining much at Euros… and second, step off the ice and put your shoes on quietly and quickly.” Yuri went to protest when a finger on his lip stopped him. Yuri froze in complete shock. _‘He’s touching me… why is he touching me?'_ He could vaguely hear Victor stifle a giggle as Otabek continued. “Mila and Georgi won’t be able to keep Yakov distracted much longer.” 

Yuri sighed as he stepped off the ice and grabbed his shoes, which has mysteriously appeared along with his pack. He looked up as he unlaced his skates and saw that Mila and Georgi were full on yelling at each other, while Yakov tried to calm down his two normally well behaved charges. He looked up at the two collaborators, both had grins on their faces as they looked back at him. Well as close to a grin as he was going to get out of Otabek in public anyway. He pulled his skates off the rest of the way before putting them both back in his bag. “How do you expect to get me out of here? Yakov has a sixth sense when people try and sneak out.” He asked Otabek as he pulled on his red leopard print shoes.

Victor smiled smugly, standing a little taller. “Oh MY Yuuri has that under control.” He looked to his left to the Japanese man who was a few feet away and nodded. Yuuri nodded back and skated over to the bickering group and started to ask Yakov a series of complex questions. Everything from why he wasn’t landing a jump to how the hell he handled Victor before he came along to what the best place to find a hot spring in Russia was. His accent getting heavier as he spoke, forcing Yakov to lean into him and pay close attention to him. Victor snapped his head back and smiled again. “Go! We’ll see you at 6 at our place. Yuri has a key if we are not there yet.”

Otabek grabbed Yuri’s had just as he barely finished lacing his shoes back on. He pulled him up roughly, throwing Yuri’s pack over his shoulder and rushed him out of the Arena and to the lobby. Yuri couldn’t help but let out a giggle… they stopped briefly as Otabek pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and tugged him along again. _'Here we go again. Wonder how much trouble it will be this time?'_ Yuri quickly decided he didn’t care.

Once outside he stopped dead in his tracks and groaned. “Oh god… is that Victors monstrosity of a car?!” The pink convertible looked back at them, luckily the roof was up. He looked at Otabek as he walked to the passenger side with his head down. Sure, he liked flashy things, when the time called for it, but this thing was an eye sore. Victor had bought it after a rather public break up with some Italian model. _'I swear he can be worse than Georgi at times._ He thought while looking up at his partner in crime. 

Otabek grinned. “Better than paying for a rental.” He opened the passenger door for Yuri and shut him in. 

Once Otabek was in the drivers seat and they had sped off, Yuri looked at him pointedly. “Beka… Since when are you and Victor such good friends?” He stared at him trying to understand how he had ended up being kidnapped yet again by this man and why he never seemed to care. 

Otabek glanced at him out of the corner of his eye grinning again. ‘Since when did he grin so much’… and since when had Yuri started noticing? “I’ve been sending him videos of me skating. He helped me get to the podium at Four Continents… “He took a deep breath as he turned onto a road leading out of the city. “I told him I wanted to come see you for your birthday. He suggested I repeat Barcelona… from that point on it grew into this.”

\----

They spent the day just driving. He had showed Otabek some of his favorite shops and cafés, and even the music store he spent far too much money in. By the time they pulled up to Victor and Yuuri apartment building, it was almost 5:30. It was one of the nicer and newer buildings in the city. Yuri secretly loved it here, but he would never tell the couple. Victor’s apartment was on the top floor and was technically the penthouse, taking up the size of three normal units. 

When they reached the door he noticed the lack of sound coming from the apartment. They must not be back from practice yet. Yuri reached into his bag and pulled out his keys, the new additions shining in the light of the hall. After letting him and Beka in, he walked down the entry and into the main living space. Otabek followed him silently as he moved to the kitchen and opened the fridge. It looked like Yuuri had prepped things for dinner, he was going to try and make katsudon pirozhki; that should be fun to watch.

He turned back to his friend and smiled. “Don’t tell him I said this, but the Pig can cook really well. Wonder where they are.” He walked over to the couch and flopped down. Otabek still watching him.  
He sat next to Yuri and looked at him. “You have keys to their home?” He tilted his head slightly. 

Yuri looked at him confused at first then smiled sheepishly. “They gave them to me after Yuuri moved here and after I had a pretty big blow up with Yakov and Lilia.” He thought back to that afternoon. Yakov and Lilia had tried to tell him he had a curfew. He had been living in the training dorms since he was 10 and had never once had a curfew, understandably he had been livid. He had just won Gold in his first major international competition and now they wanted to treat him like a kid?!?! He shook his head at the memory, that had only been the start of fight after fight with them. He continued while he looked at his hands. “I stormed out, with no idea of where I was going… and ended up here. The Pi… Yuuri told me I was welcome here whenever I needed somewhere to go. Something about never having a younger sibling and it being good for Victor too…blah, blah, blah. Now I have a room down the hall that they set up for me after that. They must have spoken to Yakov too since he doesn’t seem to mind when I leave now… Sometimes it’s easier to be here than with Lilia. She cares for me, but I never really had a mom so I’m not used to that. These two treat me as an equal for the most part.” He sighed when he finally finished. 

Otabek stared at him his hand finding his cheek. _‘God, I want to him to kiss me, like I had… drunkenly tried in Barcelona and again when he managed to, in Ostrava. But with no champagne mixing up the meanings this time… and maybe without falling into a pool, while in a full suit.’_ But Otabek just looked at him not moving. When he did finally speak, he had put that wall up again. But his voice was soft, as if he was somewhere else in his head. “It’s good to have people. Even if it’s hard sometimes to let them in… It’s good.” There he went again, wisdom beyond his years. Why was he so closed off, why did he know these things? 

Yuri took a deep breath and leaned in. “Hell, I’ll do it then if this block head isn’t going to.” Otabek flashed a look at his lips then back to his eyes showing an almost startled expression; before he started to lean in too--. 

“Yuri! Otabek!” Victor’s damn voice rang down the hall as he bounded in with Yuuri close behind. Victor being Victor didn’t even notice the awkward position the two teenagers were frozen in as he breezed his way by into the kitchen with a bottle of wine in his hand. Yuuri on the other hand, raised an eye brow at them and smirked as he walked up behind his fiancé, leaning on his tip toes to plant a short kiss on his cheek and whisper something in his ear. Victor froze and giggled franticly. “Sorry!” he called as the cork popped free. Yuri pulled back and groaned into his hands. 

Yuuri had managed to pull off a pretty damn good katsudon pirozhki and the wine had been great. It was one of his many talents (and curses), his love for wine. Victor smiled seductively at Yuuri, or at least what he probably thought was seductively. Yuri groaned while shaking his head, but had to admit it was quite a bit easier to handle the two of them when Otabek was around. Yuri was trying very hard to ignore the hand on his knee that had been there for the last 18 minutes and 32 seconds… according to the clock above the stove anyways. 

Victor suddenly jumped up “Presents!” He bounded down the hall to where the bedrooms and their office was. He nearly danced back into the kitchen with a large white envelope clutched to his chest. He looked to Yuuri who simply nodded, smiling at his dog-like partner. Victor laid the envelope in front of Yuri with as much grace as he could manage after several glasses of wine, and the Vodka shots he claimed were ‘A time honored Russian tradition!’

Otabek grinned that grin again, and pulled his phone out; typing quickly... He saw his phone light up a moment later with an email from Otabek. He looked over quickly before grabbing his phone and opening it and just stared. “What?!?! Beka… really?!” It was a confirmation email for Motorcycle lessons. 

Otabek smiled fully now. “Well if you’re going to come visit me back home, you’ll need those to drive one of my bikes…” He lowered his head slightly as a small blush worked its way to his ears. _‘I’ve only seen him blush 2 times and last time a kiss was involved’_. 

Before Yuri fully realized what he was doing, his arms were around Otabek in a tight hug that nearly knocked the other boy off his chair. As he pulled back, he grabbed the envelope that Victor had laid on the table earlier, pulling out the piece of paper within. It was a rental lease, listing Victor as the owner and Yuri as the renter. “I don’t understand. You’re gonna start charging me rent?!?!”

Yuuri laughed and took another drink of the wine. “Look at the Apartment number.”

He looked again and saw it was for a unit down a few floors. “You got me an Apartment?!” He looked between the two, his jaw hanging open. “How?!”

Yuuri smiled again, he really did have a sweet smile. “We spoke with Yakov and Lilia. We know it’s been rough for you there… and It’s been a long time since they had any children at home.” He looked over at Victor with an eye brow raised. “Well not since Victor anyways… and from what I hear that ended badly.”

Victor threw his face into his hands and wailed. “Yuuri! I was 17! And she was a Ballet Dancer… You know how I have a weakness for dancers?!?!” He looked up from his hands, a devious grin on his face. 

Yuuri suddenly distracted by his lover’s antics retorted, “She was also your coach’s daughter!” He smacked Victor’s hand away as it reached out for his leg. Yuri groaned dramatically while he deflated _‘One dinner! One dinner with out that look!’_. Otabek’s shoulders shook while he watched the older couple. 

Yuuri snapped his head back to them. “Sorry, What I meant was, they care for you, but they are also your coach and choreographer. The lines get blurred when you mix your personal life with your professional life. They want to take care of you… but they also have a job to do” He looked at Victor who had now laid his head on his shoulder smiling. “It’s rare that it works out…” He looked Yuri again. 

“You’re here more and more, and while we love having you. We know you need your space. We understand how it can be when you are around people as much as we are. Training, traveling, competitions half the year. You need your own space and honestly you are not a normal 16-year-old.” 

Yuri looked at the older man in shock. “Why would they do something like this. How could they.” Yuuri continued. “You have to pay rent, and all the bills associated with living on your own, which will be good for you. But it’s a 1 bedroom and you will still be welcome here. In fact, I expect you here for dinner at least 3 nights a week. Yakov will have a key and so will we.” He looked at Otabek as he said the last part. 

Yuri looked at the paper work again. No one in his whole life, other than his Grandpa, had done something like this for him. They always expected something from him in return. He wasn’t sure how to respond to this. It wasn’t until he felt Otabek’s hand on his back that he was able to look up and speak. “Thank… you. When can I move in?”

Victor beamed. “It’s being painted right now and we are having some furniture coming in since we didn’t expect you to have anything. So next week sometime!” He was actually vibrating as he spoke.

All Yuri could do was keep thanking them. He did it in Russian, English, Japanese, and even French. Otabek even taught him how to say it in Kazakh too. By the time they left, after helping Yuuri clean up the table, it was nearly 10:30pm. As they walked out of the apartment they heard Victor babbling to Yuuri. “You’re gonna be such a great Dad!”  
___

“Damn I have practice in the morning.” Groaned Yuri as they got back down stairs and into the car. Apparently, it was Otabek’s until he went home, which Yuri suddenly realized he didn’t know.  
“Beka? How long are you here for?”

“Two more days” He spoke slowly as he made his way down a familiar road. _‘They were going to the training facility?’_  
Yuri was rather confused as he got out of the car and followed Otabek towards the building. “How do you expect to get in? It’s locked up.”

The older man simply held up a set of keys and a piece of paper. “Mila has talents… she managed to get a set of keys and the alarm code.” He smiled again, somehow making Yuri heat up at the thought of Mila anywhere near Otabek. It didn’t help as he continued speaking. “I owe her a favor, but…”

Yuri suddenly wanted to rip the paper and throw the keys away. The idea of Otabek owing Mila a favor worried him more than Yuuri getting drunk near him ever again. “Oh god…” He didn’t have time to grab the items before he was suddenly in the dark building while Otabek found the alarm box and typed in the code. 

After finding their skates, which had not shockingly been left by the ice (He had a feeling Victor had something to do with this.) they were on the ice spinning little circles and warming up. The soft glow of the ice as the moon from the large windows cast dark and light shadows across the ice, and the two boys. He looked at Otabek as he plugged his phone into the speakers and a soft classical song slowly started playing. But it was different, an almost electric tone was playing within it. Making a song that should have been sad song, sound almost like a song of rebirth. ‘Is this one of yours?” he asked as he skated up to him. 

Otabek nodded as he pulled Yuri onto the ice and into a spin, then brought him flush against his body. He had never done any pair skating, unless you called Mila dragging him around the ice, or picking him up… and then there was that one time she threw him (which he had yet to forgive her for). With Otabek it was different, he felt safe. Beka’s hand was on his waist and his other hand gently held his shoulder as he skated backward, pulling Yuri with him, his back resting on Otabek’s chest. It wasn’t the most intimate moment Yuri had ever had but it was pretty damn close to the top. It was certainly the most important so far. 

Yuri suddenly had a thought. “What time is it?” He looked up and read the large clock on the wall – 11:26. “Oh. I’ll be 16 in 1 minute.” He said out loud as they came to a stop in the middle of the ice. 

Otabek laughed onto his shoulder and spun him quickly. Yuri’s breath caught in his throat as he found himself looking at the dark-haired man as he glanced at the clock over his shoulder. He suddenly let out a smile he had never seen before. No, he’d seen it before… It’s how Victor looked at Yuuri. His knees nearly went out from under him as he heard Otabek speak. “Happy Birthday Yura.” At that his knees did actually try and give out. If it hadn’t been for Otabek’s hands on his back, pulling him up, he would have hit the ice. He nearly did anyway as he felt the man’s lips on his for the third time, but there was no champagne this time to confuse what was happening. It was raw and soft, all at the same time. He felt lips push further into him as Beka’s tongue traced his lips. He gladly let him in, a soft moan escaping him as he gripped onto Otabek’s coat for dear life, he never wanted this moment to end. 

The world went blank, as they held onto each other and explored every inch they could reach, without parting their lips if at all possible. When they finally did break apart, Otabek laid his head onto his shoulder and took in a shaking breath. “Yura… “

Yuri placed his hand in his partner’s hair and closed his eyes, his mind trying to come back to center. It felt like the end of a performance, bringing himself out of the space his head had gone to. He focused on the man in his arms and rubbed his hair. “Beka… I know.” He had kissed people before, actually; kissing was something he was well versed in. A perk to being the top in the Junior Division and the coaches being too busying trying to keep the Senior Division from making a scene at the banquets. It meant a lot of unsupervised young teens on a hotel floor and a lot of time for Yuri to get himself in trouble. 

But none of his experience prepared him for how Otabek was looking at him. His eyes dark with desire and need. He laid his forehead on the Yuri’s and breathed deep. “Come back to my hotel with me?”

Yuri could do nothing but slowly nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love comments and Kudos! I might even write faster if I know people want it!  
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


	2. mısıqtıñ balası

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hoodie is larger on him, but Yuri holds it tight. “This would cause all kinds of social media outcry! Come here!” He grabs his phone from the night stand and flicks the camera on, ignoring the string of notifications. Otabek, rising an eye brow finally walked over to him and throws his arm around him. “Quick look like ‘a hot guy that just had his way with the Russian Tiger’!” Otabek laughed lightly and kissed the side of his head. Yuri snapped the photo right at that moment. “I can’t post that… Try again.” The second attempt, Otabek bit his ear. The Third attempt Yuri’s hand pinched the other’s butt. The fourth attempt they managed to get a decent photo of Otabek giving a side glare at the camera and Yuri smirking. The hoodie was on full display and the fact they were in a hotel room was easy to tell by the large windows overlooking the city. Yuri pushed his partner away and started typing out a message. “hashtag: birthday surprise. Hashtag: Kazakhstan’s Hero Hashtag: Not giving it back Hashtag: playing hookie.” He read out the items as he typed and grinned at Otabek. He hit post and opened up his text messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!!!! I wrote the smut... while yelling at 2 kids to do their chores...  
> Lets get these boys started on their world spanning romance! 
> 
> I listen to music while I write and it certainly affects my writing at times. Starting with this chapter I will link the songs that stuck out the most as I was writing each chapter. I might add others as I slowly build this stories playlist in my head.  
> Chapter 1: [ Nothing Holding Me back by Shawn Mendes ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUL8_NVCyJ8)  
> Chapter 2:[ Firestone by Kygo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ee4v7GuSBQg)

_Cat. Cat meow… more cats meowing. Getting louder_.

“Argh!” Yuri reached blindly for his phone until the alarm was off and groaned. “ _6am; get up, eat, go for run, work out, then be at the arena by 8. Today is jumps and step sequences followed by off ice training; today is jazz dance at 3pm. Also have 2 English assignments due next week-.”_  He froze as he felt a very warm body next to him, then a warm arm around his waist _. “It.was.not.a.dream?!_ ’

The arm moved and grabbed the phone out of his hand and laid it somewhere unseen. “No.” The owner of the voice gruffly barked and then pulled him closer, accent heavy even if it was in Russian. He felt lips on his neck and then teeth as they nipped at him. “Not going anywhere. You’re mine today.” The voice grumbled into his skin; causing Yuri to groan unintentionally. 

He then moaned whole heartedly, as the teeth nipped him again. He subconsciously pushed his hips back and he heard a deep, low grunt from the man behind him. Yuri grinned as he felt what he had hit. His grin turned cat like as he was waking up, and wiggled his back end lightly. “I’m yours huh? Seems like I have you right where I want you.” They hadn’t gotten up to much more than Yuri tackling Otabek to the bed and kissing the ever day lights of him. By the time they had made it back to the Hotel is was past midnight and they were both exhausted. He did manage to get them both out of their clothes and down to their boxers before they had pressed against each other, living in the moments of that pleasure until both of their worlds had come apart in a moment Yuri never wanted to forget. He’d then been kissed lightly until they had fallen asleep.  

But in this moment, it appeared that tempting the man was a mistake. Because in an instance he felt his shoulder pulled down until he was flat on his back, with the man in question above him. Otabek now wide awake, in more ways than one. “What was that, _mısıqtıñ balası_?” said Otabek Altin as he stared down at Yuri with a heat that would melt an entire arena of ice.

Yuri looked at him shocked by the sudden movement and word he didn’t understand. “I… what was that?”

Otabek kissed him again and smiled. “I guess you’ll have to learn my language to know. I learned yours by age 4. Seems you are behind.” He leaned his head back, obviously proud of his tease.

Yuri laughed and pulled him into a rough kiss. “I know almost 5 languages already! I honestly never thought Kazakh was one I’d need to learn. I’m still working on English and Japanese and that’s hard enough.” He said between kisses, giggling as the other’s mouth left his to work its way down his jaw and to his neck, having learned last night that it apparently made Yuri make the ‘ _most adorable noises_ ’. Yuri moaned as he dug his hands into the other man’s hair. He then gasped as he bucked his hips up suddenly, hitting nothing due to the angle Otabek was laying on him. It made him let out a small whine as the other chuckled into his collarbone.

“Needy little _mısıqtıñ balası_ ” Otabek mumbled as he bit Yuri on the chest. ‘ _There was that word again’_ His hand had been resting on his hip, drawing small circles into it, further driving the smaller man mad. Yuri let out a yelp as Otabek took one of his nipples into his mouth and arched his back off the bed into the warmth. This caused another chuckle as the hand on his hip slowly moved down to his thigh, just below where Yuri wanted it so much. He whined again as he dug his nails into Otabek’s scalp. Otabek popped off the abused nipple and let his chin rest on Yuri’s chest grinning. “It seems you woke me up.”

Yuri groaned and moved his hands to Otabek’s face. “ **I** woke **_you_** up?” He laid his head back on the pillow and breathed deep, attempting to calm his rapid heart. He was in a pair of Otabek’s sleep pants, thanks to his handy work last night.

The man above him kissed his chest again. “I uh… could help with that…” He could have sworn he saw a blush again. He was going to have to work on making that happen more, it was adorable. His eyes were looking up at him while his lips still attached to his chest.

Yuri froze. That’s right… that’s the next logical step. But his brain hadn’t gone there really… even in his deepest dreams and shower moments, it was him doing it to Otabek. He never imagined he’s be the one on this end of the conversation. He wasn’t completely inexperienced, but all his experience with guys was rushed and normally fueled by some amount of alcohol. Even then it was limited…  He’d never been on the receiving end of anything really. He’d always had something to prove.

He let out a small whimper, as he tried to see if he could actually sink any further into the bed. His chest and cheeks felt hot and he knew he was blushing. Thanks to his pale skin, he’d never be able to hide a blush and Otabek seemed determined for him to be blushing at all times.

He felt Otabek move his hands down his waist as he flicked the unattended nipple with his tongue. “Yuri, I am well aware of your past…” Yuri snorted and froze. _‘How…’_ His hand was at the edge of his pants, moving back and forth. “I didn’t know until after Barcelona. A few people came up to me at the Banquet, it was rather grating. So, I took it upon myself to get you out there.” He paused as he sucked on the nipple ending with a small nip, causing Yuri to gasp and hardly notice the hand in his pants until he felt the warm skin on his hip bone. _’How can he be doing that and saying all this at the same time! I can hardly remember to breath!!!’_  “I also discovered you are _very giving_ and you never ask for things yourself. I know you better than that. Today you don’t have to be the best.” He felt the dark haired man smirk into his chest as he drug his teeth down his chest. “Plus, today you don’t get gold at this. You’re in my game now.” With that final comment which left many questions for Yuri, he popped his mouth back on the neglected nipple and sucked hard. Yuri arched off the bed at the exact moment he felt a strong hand around his hard erection causing him to yell out before his breath left him completely as the hand squeezed him.

Yuri was in a moment of shock and pleasure not sure how to respond. Otabek’s hand slowly moved up his hard member then back down, squeezing tighter at the base and letting his hand feather over the tip before moving back down again. All the while his mouth was showing his left nipple the same attention he had shown his right. His free hand had found Yuri’s and squeezed it. It took him a long while to pull his world back to him out of the new-found pleasure. “Kiss me… Please… Kiss me.” He found himself begging as he tugged on the hand grasped in his.

Otabek’s mouth was on his in an instance. The pressure on his aching hard on shifted, and yet another kind of pleasure hit him. He moaned deep into the kiss and pushed his hips up into the hand working magic on him. “Tell me what you like?” Otabek moaned as he squeezed Yuri hard and dragged his hand up. “That?” He loosened his grip and worked quicker, nearly popping his hand off him at each pump. “That” He squeezed the tip slightly and dragged his hand down slowly then back up quickly, grazing the small slit at the top as he moved back down. “That?”

Yuri screamed “That… that… that!” He threw his head back, gripping at Otabek's back.

“Qarğı satqır” Otabek mumbled into his neck as he continued what he was doing. The slow stroke down followed by a swift pull up, only to stop at the top to run his finger over the slit there.

Yuri was lost to the feelings. His mind whirling as each stroke pushed his pleasure to a peak before the wave crashed back down. He could do nothing but breathe out short breaths, sometimes containing short moans, if he could catch enough air to produce sound. He finally found his voice in a loud gasp. “Beka… St…Stop!” He felt Beka slow down but not completely stop. His eyes found his, searching him for pain, fear, anything to let him know why Yuri has shouted. Yuri breathed deep his mind still spinning. “I… want…to…”

For the first time since their kiss last night, Yuri saw shock on Otabek’s face. He took his hand from his pants and brought it to his cheek as he kissed him lighter than he ever had. “Are you sure. We don’t have to, I mean I want to… I just… Uh..”

Yuri smiled, Otabek was flustered! _’I did that? But, I haven’t done anything!’_ He tried to soften his smile as he pulled him back to his mouth for another lazy kiss. “I want you” Kiss “Right now” Kiss “In me” He pulled back and glared at the man above him. “You said I’m in your game and apparently this is something you take gold in. Prove it.” He kissed him hard again before pulling back. “Clear enough?”

Otabek balked at him for a moment before nodding franticly. “Crystal.” In one impressively fluid motion, Yuri felt the blanket leave the bed and his sleep pant rip down his legs. He was shocked by the sudden cold air and lack of a warm body on his. He gasped as the gracefulness of a man that claimed he was not graceful off the ice. The warmth was back on him in moments as he felt something drop next to his head. Yuri looked over and saw the clear bottle and a foil package. _’When the hell did he get that?!_ Otabek must have saw his shock and chuckled as he bit into his neck. “Told you, my game.”

Yuri growled slowly as he dug his hands into Otabek’s hair and pulled him back to his mouth. He felt a hand back on his still painfully hard erection. He let his gasp be swallowed by Otabek’s mouth as he thrusted up into the hand. For the first time, he noticed he was the only one that had lost any clothing and this fact made him growl again and pull at the insulting shirt. “Off… all of it.” He said has he pulled the shirt harshly.

Otabek chuckled again. “Of course, you’d be a power bottom.” He leaned up to pull his shirt off his head and slide his pants down to the floor. Yuri took the moment to stare at Otabek’s chest. He had muscles… like real ones. Not that Yuri wasn’t toned, but he was conditioned for dance and simply did have muscles like that. But Otabek had a defined six pack and the most perfect V leading to… **_’HOLY SHIT’_** His brain short circuited, Otabek was hard... and not wearing anything. He wasn’t just large he was huge… How had he never known this!?  He stared at the slightly offense appendage in shock.  

Otabek simply shook his head. “You’ll be fine.” He was back on top of Yuri, kissing him slowly. “I’ll make sure you feel great. By the time I’m done, you won’t want anything but this.” As if to drive home his point; he ground down on Yuri, causing the smaller man to moan and buck up into him again. Apparently, content with Yuri’s state of mind, the older man began to move down his body again. He kissed and nipped at the skin until he found himself at Yuri’s hip. He sucked in hard, obviously planning to leave a dark mark, that only Yuri would be able to see.

Yuri groaned and reached blindly for the two items near his head, making a point to toss them right on the head of the man attached to his hip. “Then you better get to work… and ah… really… gah Beka… do a good job.” Otabek had grabbed the two items and had started working his way down the inside of his thigh. All Yuri could do was throw his head back and moan as he heard the bottle pop open and soon a smooth finger at his entrance. It moved around slowly as Otabek lifted his head off him and pressed a hand onto Yuri’s hip to keep him in place. “Fuck… Stop Teasing!”

Yuri almost regretted his words as a finger dove into him. He screamed out as Otabek laughed lightly. “Bossy kitten.” Yuri started to retort at the name. But another finger was quickly added and they hooked slightly has he felt them brush over his spot. Yuri choked on air and gasped as he felt a wave of pleasure crash in his stomach and move up his chest. The older man just smiled and pushed back in. “There we go. Yura… you are so perfect. So perfect like this.” Yuri couldn’t help but blush at the praise as he felt another finger enter him. He’d lost all ability to speak outside of the occasional _’Oh”_ or _’AH’_ as Otabek began to scissor him in a steady rhythm. He lost himself in the pleasure and let Otabek work him open at a painfully slow pace. His cock rested on his stomach angry red and leaking.

After what felt like hours he felt the fingers leave him and he groaned. Otabek’s hands were back on him again, massaging his thighs with one hand as he reached for the condom. “Yuri, you tell me to stop if it hurts too much, or if you are scared… or if—“ Yuri grabs his arm and squeezes. Otabek just nodded and finished with the condom. “Okay.” He had rearranged him between his legs, pulling Yuri’s up and bending them out. “Slowly”. Yuri locked his eye with him as he felt the head of Otabek’s cock press into him slowly. It was different than anything Yuri had done, nothing like his toys. Otabek was warm and he could feel his pulse as he continued to push into him at an agonizing pace. He felt a sharp burn as he finally pushed past the tight ring of muscle and started to push further in. Yuri didn’t know if he was making any noise, all he could hear was white noise as his body adjusted to the pain, but he could feel the throb of pleasure.

Once he felt Otabek bottom out in him he let out a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding. “Oh god. Beka… I” He felt the man above him shiver and lean into his shoulder, he breathed out slowly as if he was trying very hard to control himself. “Move…Please Beka, Move now.” He felt Otabek let out a low breath as he pulled his hips back slightly and snapped them forward. Yuri gasped and threw his head back. “Oh.My.God. Beka.” He pulled the other man’s head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. His pupils were blown as he snapped his hips again, causing Yuri to throw his head back again. “More… Harder Beka, Harder!”

That was all Otabek needed to hear as he pushed himself up to get a better angle and began to thrust into him in short and rough burst. Before long he reached out gripped Yuri neglected cock with one hand and began to pump it in the same speed as his thrust. He pushed Yuri’s legs further apart and down. “Yu… Yura… I’m not going to…” Yuri slammed his hip up to his and nodded. He had his hands gripping the sheets with is knuckles whit. The other man fell onto him as he changed angles yet again and Yuri eyes shot open in a scream. “Holy Shit!”

It wasn’t long before Yuri felt a coil starting to tighten in him. He felt his whole body break out in a sheen of sweat. “Beka… Beka… I’m… Oh god!” Otabek picked up his speed at which he was working and his hand sped up into a disjoined pace. His voice mumbled incoherent words into his neck. It was the warm air on his neck that pushed Yuri over the edge. He felt the coil snap, his head coming off the pillow as he tried to roll into himself, as the next wave hit he slammed back onto the pillow hard. He felt himself try to scream, but he couldn’t seem to get enough blood to his brain to make noise. As the last wave hit him, he felt Otabek stiffen on top of him and then shiver, his hand still moving at the same pace, working them both through their orgasms. Otabek groaned long and deep, his whole body shaking with the sound of it, before he was still. He felt him take in a deep breath and hold, his body shivering slightly.

Yuri’s arms  had at some point worked themselves around Otabek’s back, he squeezed him as best he could in the moment as the blood forced its way back into his limbs and muscles. He’d never had an orgasm that strong, never. He finally felt his lover come back from where ever his mind had taken him, his soft spent form tightening up with resolve as he pulled his head back to look at him. He pulled himself from Yuri and fell to the side, his breath still coming in short gasps. Looking back at him with those chocolate eyes he spoke low and determined. “I hope you are aware that now that I’ve had this I’m not letting you go again…” He rolled to his side slightly, taking in the mess he had made of Yuri.

Yuri stared at him, searching his eyes for the deeper meaning that had to be there. “I know. I was lost the moment I sat on the back of that damn bike.” He brought his hand up to the back of Otabek’s hair, running his hands through the soft undercut. “If I’m not going to practice today, I suggest a shower and food soon.” He lowered his eyes away from his before speaking quietly. “Shower with me?”

Otabek laughed as he kissed his shoulder. “I had no intention of showering alone, so I was hoping it would be you.” He pushed up and offered his clean hand to Yuri, who took it right away. As he stood his legs felt wobbly and his head spun. “Woah there.” Said Otabek as he steadied him. He proceeded to drag him to the bathroom with a soft chuckle. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” He turned the shower on and let it run, warming up.

Yuri groaned. _‘Sometimes I miss the stoic, wordless Otabek.’_ Before he could get a quality glare out he was pushed against the now shut door. A pair of warm lips crashing to his in a rough demanding kiss. All Yuri could do was surrender and let out a low moan. Wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck. He felt hands on his thighs and in the next moment they were being pulled up, and his legs were wrapped around the waist penning him to the door.

They kissed like that for some time, moving from jaws, to necks, and back to mouths. Yuri’s hands eventually finding themselves penned above his head as Otabek drug his nails down his arms and sides. Causing Yuri to gasp for air and slam his head against the door to regain his thought process. “Beka… Shower” he managed between breaths.

Otabek pulled his head back from Yuri’s neck, where he was most likely working on a mark Mila would torment him about later. “I suppose we could do that. It is getting rather steamy in here” He let Yuri back onto his feet, causing him to wobble again.

Yuri shook his head. No one got to see this Otabek, not now at least. He was a smart ass at the best of the times and jack ass the rest of the times and it drove Yuri crazy. He finally glared at him again, “You did make a mess of me. My stomach is sticky, my hair is a mess and this” He pointed at the mark on his neck. “Will cost you later. Now get in the damn shower.”

Otabek smirked as he nodded. “Yes, _bildiredi mısıqtıñ balası_ ” He reached a hand out to Yuri who took it and stepped into the hot water. His hair soaking up the water instantly. He let his head fall back as his hands ran through it, working out the tangles that had formed. When he pulled back up and opened his eyes, Otabek was looking at him. His eyes were blown wide in a daze. “You… are beautiful. How am I supposed to keep my hands off you, when you do that?”

Even in the hot water, Yuri could feel himself blush. People had been calling him beautiful his entire life. He was always “ _The beautiful child with the darling eyes, The Russian Fairy, The Prima Ballerina.”_  But never once had someone say he was beautiful the way Otabek was now. Like he was sexy, he’d never been sexy. He’d played sexy on the ice, but he was a performer. He never once considered himself sexy to anyone but his reflection. Even the people he’d fooled around with before; he always had the feeling he was a prize of some type. A shy smile creeped over his face as he pulled Otabek closer. “I guess you are screwed. Cause I don’t even know what I did.” He paused to give him a quick kiss. “But if that is the look I get when I do.” He twisted his upper half to grab the wash cloth and soap on the table outside the shower. He grinned again when he felt a pair of trembling hands on his waist. As he turned back, Otabek had that look on his face again.

He let Otabek wash his body, letting him roam his hands all over; like he was a learning him. Then he did the same to Otabek. He had tattoos some he had seen in the many late night skype calls they had being having. But one was new, a little silhouette of a woman that looked to be dancing, with the letters JJ underneath. It was located on his side under his lower ribs, it was small no more than an inch wide. “Otabek? Why is there a dancing lady on your side with JJ under it?!”

Otabek laughed while Yuri continued to start at the little tattoo. “Not that JJ. It’s a long story. But it’s for a friend of mine… it was my first tattoo.” He spun around and Yuri moved to his chest. “It’s just a tattoo.” He gave him a quick kiss.

Yuri decided this was another topic he’d have to bring up, maybe when they were not naked and in a shower. He focused his attention back on his chest. He was more muscular than Yuri, his muscles were hard and defined. Yuri’s on the other hand were lean and long; thanks to his years of ballet. As he ran his hand over his taunt abs, letting his hand follow the wash cloth. He looked up at his partner. “What’s your workout routine like? I don’t have abs like this…” He poked his stomach, watching him flex one of the abs against him.

Otabek laughed lightly. “Weight lifting and other types of dance. I focus more on my core and legs. Higher jumps. I guess the dance is more for the flow of the routine.” He looked down at Yuri, cupping his face. “You’re a dancer first, it shows in how you skate. You dance, with some jumps and spins added in.” Yuri looked down as he finished rinsing the soap off Otabek’s body. _“That’s exactly what Lilia said. It’s true.”_ They finished by washing their hair and Yuri complained about not having his conditioner.  

As they moved back into the bedroom, Otabek grabbed his comb and handed it to Yuri. “I suppose my hair is a little unrulier than yours.” He said while he pulled the small comb through his hair. Lucky for him he tended to keep a hair tie looped around his belt loops on his jeans. Now if he could just find them. “Where did you throw my pants?” He cocked an eye brow at Otabek who just smiled.

He continued to brush his hair as Otabek looked around the room. “In my defense those pants of yours were painted on you…and I was in a hurry.” He found them behind the chair near the window, laughing he brought them over to Yuri. “That was a good throw, even for me.” Yuri just shook his head and took the hair tie off, pulling it onto his wrist. He only paused when he felt Otabek's hands on his, taking the comb. “Can I?”

Yuri turned his head back confused. “You want to brush my hair?” Otabek simply nodded once. As he began to pull the comb through his hair again. Once he was content with his progress, Yuri felt him start to braid his hair with skilled hands. Further shocking Yuri. “You can braid hair?!”

Otabek shook holding in a laugh. “I have many talents, Yura. But if you must know I have a little sister who is 5 years old and some…  ex girl-friends had long hair.” Yuri had only heard Otabek talk about his ex’s a few times. He tended to be rather quiet on the subject. It was no secret he had dated around. He had heard plenty of rumors after the photos of them in Barcelona showed up all over Instagram. Not to mention the number of stories and photos that his _wonderful_ angels choose to send him after that. ‘ _For his own good of course.’_ It also didn’t help that Yuuri’s best friend seems to be personally invested in ruining his love life. He would like every photo of Otabek with a guy or a girl and then started tagging him in them!

Yuri pulled away from Otabek, choosing to not broach the subject yet. He liked the bubble they were in now and not sure if he’s ready to learn this much about Otabek. “Food. We need food.” He grumbled as he rose and pulled on his clothes from yesterday. “I also need clothes if you plan on not returning me home tonight.” He smiled as he shot a look at Otabek that suggested he had every intention of repeating this morning as many times as possible before Otabek goes home. “Lilia will be at the rink with Mila today. She’s been working with her since the Grand Prix.” 

Otabek nods as he pulls on clothes from his suit case as he looks out the window. “You didn’t wear a good coat yesterday.” Yuri had to dodge as black cloth flew at his face, he catches it easily and inspects it. It was one of his team Kazakhstan hoodies, he smiled as he pulled it over his head.

The hoodie is larger on him, but Yuri holds it tight. “This would cause all kinds of social media outcry! Come here!” He grabs his phone from the night stand and flicks the camera on, ignoring the string of notifications. Otabek, rising an eye brow finally walked over to him and throws his arm around him. “Quick look like ‘a hot guy that just had his way with the Russian Tiger’!” Otabek laughed lightly and kissed the side of his head. Yuri snapped the photo right at that moment. “I can’t post that… Try again.” The second attempt, Otabek bit his ear. The Third attempt Yuri’s hand pinched the other’s butt. The fourth attempt they managed to get a decent photo of Otabek giving a side glare at the camera and Yuri smirking. The hoodie was on full display and the fact they were in a hotel room was easy to tell by the large windows overlooking the city. Yuri pushed his partner away and started typing out a message. “hashtag: birthday surprise. Hashtag: Kazakhstan’s Hero Hashtag: Not giving it back Hashtag: playing hookie.” He read out the items as he typed and grinned at Otabek. He hit post and opened up his text messages.

**The Coach 3/1/17 8:02am: Yura! Get your spoiled rotten ass back to this rink right now!**

**The Coach 3/1/17 8:10am: That boy is turning into more trouble than Victor’s Yuuri!**

**The Coach 3/1/17 9:00am: Victor says you won’t be back! Why does Victor know!?**

There were about 10 more messages and a dozen of missed classed from the angry man.

He flicked to the next list of messages.

**Mila 3/1/17 8:30am: Hehe. Coach is going to kill you and Beka! I don’t think I’ve seen him this mad since Victor left!**

**Mila 3/1/17 8:31am: Maybe when he brought Yuuri back with him…**

**Mila 3/1/17 8:31am: You have to tell me all the… PRESENTS you get! I want all the details, leave nothing out! I’m single and need something to keep me going! Also, does he have any friends? You should find out!**

**Mila 3/1/17 8:50am: Love you! Have fun! Do we get to have dinner as a group! Gorgi says we can use his house!**

He typed out a quick response.

**Me: Maybe (on a few of those). I’ll talk to him about dinner. Just keep Yakov and Lilia out of the loop. They are likely to drag me back kicking and screaming. Yuuri and Victor got me an apartment! I’m free! Tell you about it later so you can plan a house warming party!**

There were countless message from others such as Victor telling him to not show up to practice and enjoy the moment. He then went onto ramble about how romantic it was. Yuri shuttered and turned his phone off. “I swear to god… if we get like those two, kill me.”

Otabek had moved to drape himself over his shoulders as he had been typing out his message to Mila. “Dinner sounds nice, if you want to. I haven’t seen Mila in a while.”

Yuri turned around, looping his arms around him in the process. “You know Mila that well?” For some reason, it made his skin tingle and his mood start to sour.

Otabek took the sign Yuri was irritated and kissed him gently. ‘Yes. I met her in my first Grand Prix year, I was at Skate Canada. She was at a dinner with a few of us.” He blushed slightly. “ I might have asked her a number of questions about you. She ended up giving me her number and we stayed in touch. Had dinner when we showed up at things together.”

Yuri glared at him, that sounded fishy. Add it to the list of things he would ask Otabek later. Right now, they had to eat and then break into his current home without being caught.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and hitting that Kudos button!!! I got 100 hits on the first 24 hours and that pushed me to keep going! I love reading comments and feed back so please tell me what you think! 
> 
> Fact about this story, I don't plan to go into the actual skating much. But I do know a few things about being a young Professional Athlete. For the first half of my life I lived in that world and know how kids are treated. Yuri getting an apartment at 16 is not unheard of and him being treating as an equal with some who is 24 and 28 is also not uncommon. The mind set is "If you are old enough to compete with us, you are old enough to be treated as an adult." This thought process means you get exposed to a lot of things a lot younger than normal teens and don't normally have a real childhood. Please keep that in mind when you read Yuri's POV and maybe even Otabek's later on. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Otabek's Tattoo ](https://www.shareicon.net/people-woman-dancer-flamenco-flamenco-icons-female-dance-dancing-671250)
> 
>  
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


	3. Yuri's World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He kissed Yuri’s neck as he kept looking around the room, posters lined the wall. Yuri knew the exact moment he saw it. “That… is… me…” He was off Yuri in an instant and across the room.  
> Yuri groaned with his hands on his face"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit a a filler chapter. But it gives you a look into my Yuri's world. I totally HC that Yuri is crazy smart, like borderline Eidetic level. A lot of dancers and athletes have either photographic memory or borderline Eidetic in the way they learn things and understand their bodies. 
> 
> Songs for this chapter, I couldn't decided! This chapter has a few layers to it.  
> [PERFECT by Ed Sheeran - EMMA HEESTERS & KHS COVER](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-uPPc6Ffek)  
> [ Ease by Troye Sivan ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAt1m1lQK3w)

After a quick meal at a nearby café they were on their way to Lilia’s huge apartment. It was in the older district and screamed rich people. He quickly rushed to the security system and typed in the code as they walked into the grand entrance way. Lilia had no problem showing off her money, but she chose to go with the classic look of Russia, verses Victor’s love for new age and high tech. Yuri felt neither showed any personality.

He heard the telltale meow as he reached the stairs. “Hello ,you little traitor!” he scooped up the fluffy Ragdoll cat who only purred in response. “Potya, meet Otabek. Otabek meet Potya. This is the guy you keep sniffing on the computer and showed your butt to last week.”

Otabek laughed. “Hello Potya.” He reached out and petted the purring cat. “She’s even more beautiful in person.”

Yuri smiled at her and continued to scratch her ears. “She’s a traitor… She’s in love with Lilia. If she’s home, I’m nothing.” He started walking with the fluff ball in his arms. “But oh no, she’s gone so I’m her favorite again!”

He smiled at Otabek as he walked up the stairs to the second floor where his room was located. “My room is at the far end, thank god.” He stopped at the end and threw open the door as he walked in. “I guess I’ll need to pack up this week… Sorry it’s a mess.” His room really was a war zone. He didn’t spend much time here if he didn’t have to. Most of the time he came home and threw his clothes in the laundry basket, then played video games or did homework. If he didn’t do that he went out or Victor’s. He moved over to his walk-in closet and started pulling some clothes out, while Otabek looked around the room he had only seen through a web camera.

In the middle of the room was a queen-sized bed with a purple bed spread and black pillows. Otabek was at his desk on the far wall that was stacked with text books and his laptop. He was nearly done with school and there were some university fliers laid out next to his printer. “You’re almost done with school, right? Are you really thinking college already?”

Yuri had pulled an extra gym bag out and was throwing a few clothes into it as well as his conditioner and shampoo. “Yea… I’ve been on-line since I entered the juniors. Was easier, I could work at my own pace and just get it over with.” In truth, he didn’t fit in the class room. Other kids pissed him off and didn’t understand him at all. They weren’t worth the effort it took to insult them. He also knew he was smarter than them and it tended to make things worse.

Otabek smiled as he picked up a flyer for Meiji. “Meiji… That’s in Japan, right?”

Yuri grinned slightly as he walked over to the desk picking up the flyer, it had obviously been read a few times, there were items circled throughout it and notes in the corners. “It has one of the best university Skating programs, so I’d still be able to compete and use their rink. Also, their Language program is pretty intense, a good Business Management program. Victor’s got a degree in Sports Management. Yuuri has his undergraduate in Sports Medicine and one in Dance or something like that. I don’t know if I want to coach or whatever so I want something different.” He set the flyer down and walked back to his bag. “Plus, I liked Japan a lot. It was just so cool!”

Yuri wasn’t used to having people in his room, in his space. This is were he was the most raw and didn’t have to hide who he was. He suddenly felt self-conscience and it angered him. He never felt like this! _‘What if he thinks I’m some dumb kid…”_

Otabek came up behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around his middle. “I’ve only ever been to Japan for competitions, but I liked it. I’m enrolled at Berklee Online right now but they have campus’ in Valencia and Boston so I have options if I want to keep going.” Yuri knew some of this, he was studying Music Production and wanted to move into Musical Engineering. He kissed Yuri’s neck as he kept looking around the room, posters lined the wall. Yuri knew the exact moment he saw it. “That… is… me…” He was off Yuri in an instant and across the room.

Yuri groaned with his hands on his face. “Mila… bought it for me…” Otabek was smiling at a poster on his bathroom door. Otabek was shirtless holding his skates in one hand and pair of headphones in the other. He was in the bottom half of his World’s costume from last year and hair was spiked up with blue hair gel. The background was split in two with one side an ice rink and the other a club. The top of the poster read **_‘A storm of talent on and off the ice.’_**  “She hung it up…” Yuri was blushing, hard. “And… well… look at you! You know what! I don’t regret it! You are fucking hot in that poster!” He spun Otabek around and kissed him. “And I get to kiss you as much as I want for the next 2 days!” He slammed his lips back on the older man.

Otabek shook into the kiss and pulled back. “I don’t mind. My coach made me do the shoot after Worlds last year. I guess there was concern on how _‘Welcoming’_ I looked in the press conference photo, so they hired someone to _‘Make me an image’_ they learned about the DJ thing and well, he pointed at the posted. “That happen.” He kissed the blond again before adding, “Plus I might have that poster of you in your Expo costume…The one that you are laying back on the ice…” He blushed and lowered his head.

Yuri burst out in a mad grin. “You have to be kidding! I hated doing that shoot! It was like 2 days after we got home and I was training for Nationals, but they _‘Had to get on shelves as soon as possible’._ So, I did that damn slide across the ice about 40 times… in front of everyone! Then Victor and Yuuri… did a pair version… I wanted to die.” He threw his head onto Otabek’s shoulder and the older man laughed.

“Well… I liked it.” Otabek smiled as if something had just come to him. “I need a sharpie.”

Yuri looked at him with his eyes narrowed. “Okay…” He walked over to his desk and pulled one from the drawer. Otabek shook his head and grabbed the gold one instead, walking back to the poster and quickly signed his name.

“There. Now you have a better one than anyone else and when you come visit me, you can sign mine.” He handed the pen back to a shocked Yuri.

“You are a dork…” Yuri couldn’t believe he just did that. He shook his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a photo. “I’ll post that later. Don’t want Lilia knowing I’m here.”

Otabek walked back over and smiled as he threaded his arms back around the smaller man. He leaned down and kissed him gently. Yuri couldn’t help but throw his arms around his shoulders and pull him closer. “I’ve never made out with someone while my own eyes looked at me…” laughed Otabek into the kiss as he pushed Yuri back onto the bed. He smirked as he crawled up the smaller man’s body. 

Yuri giggled franticly while trying to compose himself. “Sorry… sorry. Thought of something… the wrong something. Kissing… we are kissing now!” He pulled Otabek back to him, his body still shaking.

Otabek pulled back and glared. “Okay… now you have to tell me. Cause it can’t be as bad as my mind is coming up with… is there something on my face?”

Yuri sighed, tracing his hands down the other’s back. “Oh… fine. Apparently Yuuri had posters of Victor… lots of them. One night I was at their place and Yuuri was wine drunk and told me about Victor finding them right after I left Japan last year. I guess that was one of the reasons they got together. Yuuri was all sappy and gross telling me.” He shook his head before he continued. “Well now, Yuuri will find random posters of himself in their bedroom. Victor will draw hearts on them and shit. He even put one on his locker at the arena… Yuuri takes them down and Victor just buys more. This has started a bit of an all-out war between them. Now Yuuri finds the most embarrassing photo’s he can of Victor and puts them up. He even recruited Yakov! Last week we came into the locker room to find a picture of Victor hungover and laying over the railing throwing up into a bucket…. From like 10 years ago. I’m guessing that was Yakov’s doing seeing as it was not a cell phone picture!” Yuri laughed again. “I’m sorry… I killed the mood with those two idiots… remind me to kick them.”

Otabek laid his head on his shoulder and laughed. “No. You did not kill the mood. But you’ve given me a few ideas on how to get you. I happen to have a rather fetching photo of you soaked in a suit looking like a wet cat….”

Yuri balked. “What! You wouldn’t!” He pushed at hard flipping him on the bed until he was straddling him with each leg on either side of him. “I obviously need to get your mind on other things.” He grinned darkly as he slide down the shocked man’s body.

 ~~~~~~ 

Yuri sat with his chin in his hand at the island in Lilia’s kitchen as Otabek gulped at a glass of orange juice. Otabek was put back together now but still looked rather flushed. He looked at Yuri out of the corner of his eye as a sly smirk danced on his face. “What?” Asked the disheveled looking man.

Yuri snorted. “You look a right mess... I think I broke you for a bit there… sorry?” Yuri was in no way sorry for taking apart the man in the course of a few minutes with nothing but his mouth. “But you said yourself… I’m a giver… so I gave you a reason to change subjects.” He smirked “Mr. _‘This is my game and I get gold’_ “

Otabek choked on his juice. “Yura… that is not what I meant! Where did you even learn some of that!?” He took a deep breath as he walked around the counter and pulled Yuri to him. “You will be the death of me…”

Yuri raised his chin. “I’m a perfectionist. Soooo, I practiced” _‘with a good chunk of the junior division and maybe one or two of the seniors…’_ Yuri wasn’t exactly ashamed of the fact that he’d fooled around with half his competitors the last few years, but he wasn’t proud either. He’d made a name for himself as someone who was cold and angry. Simply because none of them were worth him spending any more time with than he needed to. They had all been nothing more than a distraction, a stress relief or in a few cases conquests he just wanted. Otabek was different… he pulled something out of him. He wanted to talk to him. Wanted to make him want him too. He didn’t see Yuri as a prize either… that helped. His concern was a number of those would be entering the seniors in the next year or two. That was bound to be a headache.

He pulled his mind out of his head and smiled at his ‘ _Boyfriend???’_. “We should leave soon… Lilia comes home for lunch sometimes.” Otabek nodded and followed him out of the kitchen. Yuri had changed into something he could wear to dinner at Georgi’s and had the rest of his items he’d need packed away in his bag. Potya was in the front entry when he came in and yelled at him again. “Okay Кукла, you be good. I’ll be back soon. If you notice.” He scooped her up and nuzzled her fur as she purred before placing her back down on her favorite chair.

Otabek came and grabbed his back from him. “Will you take her with you to the new apartment?” They started to walk out the front door as Yuri set the alarm and lead them down the hall.

Yuri thought for a moment. “I don’t know… I want to. But I travel a lot and she really does love Lilia and Yakov. I suppose she remembers him from when she was a kitten.” He noticed Otabek’s confused look and realized he hadn’t told him how he got Potya. “I moved here right before I turned 10. I wasn’t allowed to live in the dorms until I was actually 10. So, I lived with Yakov in his apartment downtown near the rink. I wasn’t adjusting well, it had been a hard year.” He took a deep breath _‘Mom…’_ “His neighbor’s cat had kittens and he let me go over and play with them, after practice and classes. It was the first time I had been happy since I had come here.” He smiled softly at the memory. They had reached the ground floor and Otabek was actually listening to him intently. “Well one day I came home from class and she was laying on my bed with a purple bow around her neck. Yakov said that I could take her to the dorms with me. Lucky for me there was always someone in the dorms that could watch when I traveled and she loves people. But now… I don’t want her alone when I travel…” He hated the idea of leaving his baby, but she was so happy at Lilia’s.

Otabek threw his arm around him as they walked to the car. “I’m sure Lilia and Yakov will want you to come see her. He’s been staying here too, right?” Yuri nodded and laughed. It was an unspoken knowledge that Yakov had not been back to his apartment since they had moved into Lilia’s last summer (he had in fact sub-leased it) and Yuri knew for a fact that Yakov had not been staying in his room all night for quite some time now.

As they got into the car, Yuri pulled his phone out and looked at all the messages. Instagram was blowing up with their photo. Otabek had said he wanted to drive to the water before dinner so they headed out.

**_‘I knew it! They are together!’_ **

**_‘Is that a hickey peaking out!!!’_ **

**_‘That’s my Otababe… go get him!’_ ** _‘Odd… that is not from a normal follower and is certainly not an Angel. Username: **DJ_JessJessSpin.** I’ll have to look into that later.’_

Yuri shook his head. As he noticed a few from his fellow skaters.

**_Milabaebivheva: I guess he needs a Russia Hoodie now…. I’m on it._ **

**_Pichit+Chu: OMG! OMG! Look at that face! I know that face!_ **

**_Christophe-gc: @v-Nikforov Following in your footsteps yet again?_ **

Yuri rolled his eyes and opened his messages. He had been added to a group chat… with Victor, Yuuri, Mila, Georgi, and Otabek. _‘Great…’_

**Mila: Georgi says 4pm at his place. We’re getting out early today. Yakov is spitting mad at you still. Something about his entire team sleeping with the competition. Not sure how I got pulled into this?! I haven’t done anything with any other skaters (outside of Russia) since Paris. AND THAT WAS FOR YOU! I actually took one for the team!!**

**Victor: Wine is covered!**

**Georgi: Please do not break my house. That is pointed at you Mila and Victor!**

**Victor: Oh, it wasn’t that bad**

**Yuuri: I will keep him under wrap**

**Otabek: Paris? Mila? Darling?**

**Me: We’ll be there at 4pm. Mila shut up!**

**_‘_ ** _Why the hell is calling Mila Darling?!”_

Yuri looked at Otabek as he was driving he must have responded while they were in the house. “Paris… is a long story. I’ll tell you later….” Paris had been nearly 2 years ago and had been one hell of an adventure to say the least. Yuri sighed… this dinner was going to be a shit show…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Cute little fluff chapter! Next up THE DINNER! (Poor Georgi...)  
> Sorry it's shorter than the others! Sorry!
> 
> [ Berklee ](https://www.berklee.edu/)is a pretty well known Music school and offers a ton of online degrees and does have campus' in Spain and the US.  
> [Meiji ](http://www.meiji.ac.jp/cip/english/) is a university in Japan that is known for not only it's sports but also some pretty intense international study programs. 
> 
>  
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


	4. Lions, Tigers, and Bears… Oh MY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 Russians, a Japanese man and a Kazakhs have a nice dinner followed by drinking... What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO BABIES! This is were the story picks up and starts to get really fun. I had a lot of fun writing this, even if it damn near killed me.  
> We hit 400 hits?! I was actually very shocked when I saw that. Thank you do much! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Songs for this chapter!  
> [ Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time by Panic! At The Disco ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHqGPsYxcNM) (Actually this song will come later when we meet the OC that is coming up!)  
> [ Kimi no Vanilla - Buck-Tick (English Sub) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1udvkIasRo) Just go watch it after and tell me it isn't perfect. I also no so secretly want to see Yuuri seen this to Victor in a Karaoke Bar...

 

Georgi’s house was outside the city in a very excluded part of St. Petersburg. It rested on Lake Suzdal; and it screamed money; lots of it. Rumor was that Georgi’s father had less than reputable ties when the Union fell and had made quiet the fortune in a very short amount of time. But people said that about Victor’s family as well. It all made sense though, their families were very close and the two had known each other well before they started skating. But on the other side of the rumor was that Georgi was very good with money and had invested much of his early earnings even if he was in Victor’s shadow, he was still a top skater and had planned well.

Yuri sighed as they pulled up to the obscenely large house that looked like it belonged somewhere on the coast of France. He could see Victor’s BMW and Mila’s new Porsche already in the drive way. He heard Otabek snort. “So, she broke down and bought it huh?” He had his arm around Yuri’s waist and was looking at the black convertible, it’s two leather seats shinning in the evening sun.

Yuri shook his head. “Yea she got it like a week ago. She starting looking at it after the Grand—“ He stopped and looked at Otabek. “Wait, you knew?”

Otabek pulled him closer and kissed his neck, above the very purple hickey. “I told you, we talk. She’s a friend and…” He nipped at his ear, causing Yuri to shiver. “my Yura spy.”

Yuri turned on him as they hit the stairs, causing him to stop in his tracks and look at him a little shocked. “You spy on me huh? And using my rink mate at that.” He was smiling at the older man as he snaked his arms around his neck. With him standing on the steps and Otabek still on the ground, Yuri was the same height as the him.

Otabek took the chance to pull Yuri into a slow kiss that quickly deepened as he all but pulled the smaller blond off the stairs. “She loves to tell me about all the things you get up to at the rink.” Says Otabek barely pulling his lips off his. “She even sends me videos.” Yuri feels hands slowly slide down his back to his ass, squeezing. “I am a particular fan of the ones that show this off.”

Yuri giggles into the kiss, deflating and giving up all together. “Fine… as long as she’s not selling all my dirty secrets.”

They stayed like that kissing in front of Georgi’s front steps until they heard the door open and Mila’s voice bellow out. “Yuuurrii! Georgi has a camera watching the drive and Victor says come in side or he starts taking photos.” Yuri grumbled as Otabek looked over his shoulder with a smile. Yuri glared at him as he bent backwards to drop his head back and glare at Mila upside down, sticking his tongue out. Mila simply laughed as she walked back inside. “Down, little Tiger”

Yuri disentangled himself from Otabek, who seemed to be liking the new position and had been pushing his crotch into his. “Okay time to face the lions…” He dragged his partner into the front of the house. There was a large entry way that lead either upstairs or to many of the rooms off the entrance. He heard voices coming from the Kitchen and pulled Otabek to where he remembered the large room being. The moment he looked at the island in the middle he groaned, knowing this night would be a disaster. On the island, next to all the fixing for some pasta dish and vegetables were 5 bottles of wine in different colors, 3 bottles of vodka, 2 bottles of whiskey, a few bottles of champagne and a bottle of Sake; that Yuuri seemed to be reading with a frown on his face. “Oh god… Champagne and rice wine… Keep your clothes on Katsuki…”

Yuuri looked up as if startled and set the bottle down. “That… is not Sake.” He frowned at the bottle as if it had personally offended him. Instead he picked up the Champagne and popped the cork with seasoned practice. “I only lose my clothing if it counts.” He gave a familiar wink before turning to Victor. “Vitya, glasses?”

Victor jumped up and walked over to a large china cabinet on the far wall and started pulling glasses of all types out. He handed two flutes to Yuuri and started setting the other glasses on the small table in the corner. “What’s everyone drinking?” He looked at Yuri and grabbed the Vodka. “Yuri is drinking Vodka” Yuri grumbled a few key curse words at him. He knew Yuri hated straight vodka and he also loved to give Yuri hell about it. Victor smiled and reached into the fridge. “Okay and cranberry… and soda right? You’re like my Yuuri, you like the bubbles.” Yuuri grumbled at him as he sipped on his champagne.  

He poured out the drink as Mila grabbed the whiskey and made two whiskey cokes, handing one to Otabek. She held on to the glass as Otabek grabbed for it. “No repeats of Skate America! I’m pretty sure poor Leo’s parents will never let you near him again.”

Otabek raised an eye brow at her and took the drink, taking a gulp as if to make a point. “He wasn’t that attached to his phone… and honestly throwing it in the ocean seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Yuri looked between the two quickly. “Wait… what?! You threw Leo’s phone in the Ocean?! Wait! You two hung out at Skate America?”

Otabek leaned down and whispered in his ear. “I’ll tell you about Skate America if you tell me about Paris.”

Mila had apparently been listening in and squeaked. “He really doesn’t know about Paris! Or or about An-“

Yuri’s hand was on her mouth before she could finish. “Shut.Up.Mila. No… and I haven’t had the chance to tell him! Stop talking now. Drink!” Mila looked at Yuri wide eye and giggle behind his hand; nodding as she started to pull away. She stopped short, her eyes drifting to his neck. “Mila…” His tone was a warning but it was a lost cause.

Mila’s hand was up and poking his neck in an instant. “Beka! What did you do!? Victor’s gonna….”

Victor spun around from where he and Yuuri were helping Georgi chop vegetables up. “I’m gonna what?” He walked over, spotting the large purple mark that peaked out of the hoodie. Then glared at Otabek, who took a step back. “You… No No No!” He was shaking his finger at Otabek as if he was a misbehaving dog. “He has a fucking photo shoot next week! Alexandre Plokhov of all people. Do you have any idea how hard it was to get that contract for him? Certainly, after he called the PR agent a bitch!” He glared at Yuri then Otabek again, who had paled slightly. “No marks that can be seen outside the bedroom!” He looked back at Yuri’s neck. “My lord…. That looks like it hurts.” With that he slapped a hand on Yuri’s neck, causing him to yelp and jump back from him growling.

Otabek pulled him to his side and handed him the drink. Whispering in his ear. “I’m guessing he shouldn’t know about the other one” Yuri looked at him grinning and shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner went quickly after that and soon they found themselves in the large game room. Music was playing from Georgi’s large sound system, that Otabek had spent a good 10 minutes look at as if it was a new lover. Yuri sat on a padded foot stool next to Otabek who was sprawled in a chair. He was getting along with everyone better than he had expected. Him and Mila were obviously friends. Him and Victor had met at Worlds 2 years ago. So, overall the night hadn’t been a complete disaster. Mila and Otabek had put back two drinks each at this point and Yuri wasn’t far behind. He had made Yuuri take a shot of the so called _‘Not-Sake’_ which Yuri didn’t seem to mind that much and had managed to get the whole room to do another 2 rounds. Needless to say, the whole room was well on the way to being buzzed if not already there. Then Mila opened her mouth. “I’ve never had sex at an ice rink.” Her and Georgi were talking about how they were the well-behaved members of the team.

Yuuri laughed nearly falling on Victor. His cheeks were flaming pink and his glasses had long been removed. “Well I grew up with access to a rink any time I wanted… and my childhood friends own the place now… so…” Victor blushed and kissed Yuuri on the cheek.

Georgi smiled. “Once… Showers…” He looked at his drink as if remembering something pleasant.

Victor shrugged “Of course I have…” The Russians all laughed a little. They had all been witness to Yakov yelling at Victor about it after they had installed the new cameras a few years ago. It was apparently not the first time he’s been caught either.

The room looked at Otabek and Yuri, waiting. Otabek took a long drink before speaking “That’s a dirty trick Mila… you know I have. You locked us in a locker room and said I couldn’t come out until I had a smile on my face.” He looked at Yuri as if to say sorry.

Yuri just shook his head “I think sex is the only thing I haven’t done at the rink.” He looked at Victor. “You are aware that cameras are easy to turn off… right?” Victor’s jaw dropped and he snapped his head at Otabek who threw his hands up and shook his head.

Mila just cackled. “Okay whoever said they did, drink.” The room looked at her in shock. “Oh, we’re gonna play a game. Never Have I Ever!”

Yuri raised his eyebrow to ask when Yuuri spoke up “Oh… I played this in college… We called it ‘I Never’ though. You say something you’ve never done and whoever has done it has to drink. If no one has done it, you finish your drink.”

Mila nodded “Let me guess you managed to get the whole room drunk?

Yuuri groaned quietly. “No, Phichit knew me too well and is very good at guiding a party. He always got me very drunk… I’ve seen the inside of more Fratboy’s bedrooms than I’d like to admit and it’s all his fault. He knew my type a little to well.” Yuuri realized he’d been saying a lot and looked back at his drink as if investigating it. “ _Tawagoto_ , _kore wa tsuyoi_.”

Mila gapped at Yuuri. “Well this should be fun… I figured you’d be our ringer of the game.” The room looked around at each other and nodded.

Otabek sighed next to him and turned his face. “Kiss me? Now?” He was looking at Yuri with pleading eyes.

Mila was laughing again. “Oh Otabear… scared our little Yuri will find out how much of a bad boy to really are? I think he can handle more than you know.”

Otabek glared at her nodding. “Okay then…” He moved faster than Yuri had thought was possible. Yuri was suddenly swept back and the other’s lips were on his in a crushing kiss. His breath left him as his arms shot out to try and catch himself. But he was suddenly sat back upright and trying to center himself again. Otabek look back at the room, which held faces that danced between amused and shocked. Otbek nodded quickly “Okay… let’s do this. I’ll go first. I’ve never had sex with a Hockey Player.” He glared at Mila who grumbled and took a drink and side glanced at Victor who was proudly taking a drink.  Otabek smiled. “You deserved that.”

Georgi had jumped up when the rules were being explained and had moved all the liquors and mixers to the low table in the middle of the room. Yuri leaned forward and touched up his drink while thinking. He knew pretty much everything Mila had done and she him, Victor’s love life was front page news and Georgi wore his on his sleeve and he wasn’t quiet sure he wanted to know all of Yuuri’s secrets. But, this was his chance to get some fun things out of Otabek… but did he really want to know. Also, he knew he wasn’t nearly as experienced as everyone else in this room.  This was going to be a long night. He might as well get Victor and Yuuri first.  “I’ve never had sex in a Hot Spring”

Yuuri groaned and took a drink while Victor didn’t take a drink and looked at him shocked. “You said we couldn’t! You said Mari would kill you!” Yuri snorted. _‘Whoops…’_

Yuuri smiled. “Yes, and I knew that from her making me clean the whole outside spring alone… I love you dearly. But I’m not doing that again, Mari is scary and you should be scared of her too” Victor grumbled and sunk into his seat. Yuri laughed again, that was unexpected but great!

Georgi was up next and got the whole room with the line. “I’ve never kissed a man”

Mila was up again and was giggling as she spoke. “I’ve never had sex with someone that could be called a dancer.” The entire room drank again. This was gonna get dangerous soon.

Victor laughed as he looked at Yuuri. “I’ve never hooked up with someone who was under my family’s employment.”

Yuuri glared at him. “I told you that in secret! You dirty snake!” He took a quick drink.

Yuri jumped when he saw both Georgi and Otabek take a drink. Victor clapping “Oh! I got you two also! Yay!”

He leaned into Otabek looking at him questionably. Otabek shrugged “Sister’s Nanny… not my best moment. But she was **_really hot_** and I had just moved home... _My_ father made me get my own place after that…”

Yuuri laughed, nearly falling on Victor. “Wow I thought mine was bad! I just jumped the guy that clean the springs. Really, I couldn’t be responsible for my actions. I was 17 and he was shirtless… and sweating… and nice and… and..”

Victor groaned “I still cannot believe you slept with the pool boy…”

Yuuri looked at him confused. “No he was the hot spring boy not a pool…” Victor shook his head as he pulled the smaller man into his lap and kissed him.

The group looked at Georgi who shook his head. “Nope. Not telling! I was young and uh… I still see her sometimes.” _‘Oh so it must be someone in the industry? A old coach maybe?’_

Yuuri squeaked as it was his turn and jumped up. “I’ve never had sex with a fan!!!” he bounced as he sat back on Victor’s lap and kissed him, giggling as he fisted his hand into his shirt.

Victor shook his head as he pulled away and took slow drink, as did Mila and Otabek. Yuri just shook his head at Otabek. _‘Of course, he has’_ Otabek grinned smugly at him before he picked up Yuri’s drink and handed it to him. “You have, too. Drink up. _Kotenok_ ” Yuri deflated as he took a drink. _‘Oh… yea. Otabek was a fan of him. Well at least he wasn’t an Angel’_

Victor laughed. “Well, I guess that clears up that question. Otabek it’s your turn again.”

Otabek looked at Georgi his eyes narrowing. “I’ve never dedicated a season to someone.” Georgi gasped and grumbled as he took a drink. Yuuri snorted and took a drink of his bubbly while looking a Victor.

Yuri looked at the display before him and grinned. “I’ve never had a threesome.” The whole room laughed as each person took a drink. _‘Got’em!’_

Georgi glared at the young couple. “I’ve never kissed Otabek Altin!”

Yuri rolled his eye as he took a drink, then nearly choked as Mila took a drink with a giggle. He nearly fell out of his chair as he saw Victor take a sly drink while trying to hide behind Yuuri who was also taking a small sip. “WHAT!?” He erupted from his seat as he made to claw someone’s eyes out. Otabek had him back on his stool and a hand on his shoulder, holding him in place.

Otabek finished his drink and took a deep breath as his eyes locked on Victor, who was downing his champage and reaching for the nearest bottle of Vodka. Otabek already had the Whiskey in his hand and was looking at Mila pleading. She seemed to take pity and sighed. “Don’t worry Yura, I was like 16 and it was a dare. It was his first Jr. Grand Prix and we were in Canada… But it was a very good kiss…” She blushed and took another drink for good measure.

Yuuri smiled shyly. “I kissed him at Four Continents… there was champagne and I had just learned… oh…” He looked at Victor who was hanging his head.

Yuri felt his stomach drop… he had a feeling that Victor was more than a simple kiss or a dare kiss. “Victor… start talking now…” He glared at his teammate as he tried not to jump across the room again and strangle him.

Victor snapped his head up his voice a octave higher. “It was at last year Worlds! Yuuri hadn’t spoke to me since the Grand Prix! I was heartbroken! Chris was… uh… busy that night and well I looked to my right and there was Otabek… He was all dark and mysterious! He came out of nowhere that season and shocked everyone!” He looked at the shocked face of Yuri before throwing his hands up. “We did not have sex… I think.”

Yuri snapped his head at Otabek, his glare icy. “You might have had sex with Victor!?” _‘This is not happening… this is not happening.”_

Yuuri jumped up and grabbed Georgi. “Where is the good Vodka… you started this. You are getting out the good stuff!” Georgi was nodding and making his way to the bar in the back of the room.

Yuri was still glaring at Otabek when he placed his hands up. “Okay, there was a lot of drinking involved and well… I had won Bronze!… and it.was.Victor! I’m 90% sure we didn’t have sex. We were mostly clothed when we woke up the next morning. Also I don’t either of us were… uh… sore…” He shot a look to Victor. “But I do vaguely remember throwing you on a bed…” He snapped his mouth shut when both Yuri’s glared at him. “Shutting up.”

Yuri dropped his face into his hands. “I cannot believe that Georgi is the only one that hasn’t kissed you… are you going to a team metal or something.” He had to admit this would probably be funny later, but right now Georgi was going to pay for this. He took the shot offered by Georgi of the expensive Vodka and threw it back. “Well Otabek- “He looked at him and slid his smile to Georgi’s confused face.

Otabek raised his eyebrows as he got the hint and jumped up and pulled Georgi to him. He smiled and smashed his face to his. Georgi attempted to screech as Otabek assaulted his mouth, before pulling away and guiding Georgi back to his seat on the couch. He straightened his clothed and came back and sat next to Yuri. “Do I get a metal now? What happens if I sleep with the whole team?” He took a long drink off the Whiskey before setting it down and smiling. Yuri kind of wanted to kill him.

Mila was currently on the floor laughing so hard she couldn’t catch her breath. She waved on her turn to Victor who was still in shock of what had just happen to poor Georgi who was sputtering and taking a drink from the bottle directly. “Never have I a derailed a game of I Never with one question and had it backfire so wonderfully” Georgi took another drink as he glared at the room.

Yuuri was borderline banquet drunk now and was hanging on Victor. “I’ve never had sex with a woman.” He chipped as he fell on Victor’s lap and patted his chest.

 _‘Shit….shit….shit…shit…!’_ Yuri watched Victor, Otabek and Georgi drink. He took a deep breath and took a slow drink. Sliding his eyes up to Otabek who had dropped his mouth open. “I… but I thought… You were…”

Mila popped up from the floor, her arms above her and a manic smile spreading on her face. “PARIS!!!!”

Yuri groaned loudly, while looking at Otabek. “I said I was a virgin to… uh” He motioned to Otabek's lower half. “That. I never said I hadn’t done the other way around… and you never asked.” He shot Mila a dirty look.

Victor was looking between the two “Paris? Huh. Yuri what… or who, did you do?”

Mila was the first to jump in. “Well you know year before last, our last year in the Juniors? Yuri and I got France for the Jr. Grand Prix and Yakov had us rooming together since it was _’cost effective’._ ” Victor made a strangled noise and pointed at Mila and Yuri in turn. She looked at him like he had grown a new head. “God no! Not Me! Oh god! No No it was Anna-Marie! The cute little ice dancer Yuri used to hang out with. She was all over him and Yuri was just so smitten!” She smiled at Yuri…. ‘ _No chance of stopping her now’_. “She came up with a plan and all I had to _‘Distract her partner for the night and not come back to our room until morning.’_ Well… it worked out wonderfully! For everyone!” She was beaming with a giddy smile on her face.

Georgi seemed to have pulled himself back together and was laughing. “Isn’t that the night you got kicked out of the Eiffel tower for indecent exposure? Then, Yakov had to spend the night before the Free Skate trying to find which jail they took you too?”

Mila nodded. “Yea… that, that wasn’t of the plan but he was French and well… when in Paris.”

Yuri took drink. “I was the only one that was not in on this plan…” another drink. “She showed up to my room in a trench coat…” Another drink. “then took it off. I didn’t stand a chance… the French really know their lingerie. I was also 14 and what 14 year old is going to turn down a French girl in red lingerie…” Yuuri’s had shot up as he nearly fell off Victors laugh giggling. _‘Oh course… the gayest guy in the room.”_

Victor sat up while he peeled a drunken Yuuri off him. “Oh my god… I remember her now! She was in the Rostelecom cup too! Yakov about lost it because you kept disappearing with her! Didn’t you get caught with her in your dorm room and get kicked out of the dorms. That’s why you were living with Yakov until you moved in with Lilia!!!” He was laughing hard again. “Dear Yuri, I never knew you had it in you. No wonder you were so angry at the Grand Prix and after. She didn’t make it that year, did she?”

Yuri stood up and made himself another drink. He was little drunk and had learned way more than he had wanted to this night. “One of the reasons. She uh… turned out to be a bitch.”  He bypassed his stool and settled on Otabek’s lap. _‘Fuck the rest of them… he’s entirely too cute not to sit on.’_ Okay maybe he was little bit more drunk than he thought.

Otabek nuzzled his neck and kissed it. At a noise from Victor he raised his head and rested his chin on Yuri’s shoulder. “Hush you. I’ve seen you do worst with your Yuri. Let’s see. Yuuri I think is out.” Said Yuuri was currently playing with the bottom hem of Victors shirt and giggling as he lifted it up to look under it. “I think I might have broken Georgi” The host was staring at his vodka bottle like it held the meaning to life. “So that leave the 4 of us… who can I take out this round—

At one-point Mila, Victor, and Otabek started to go drink for drink. It was mostly downhill from that point on. Yuri was loving it.

“I’ve never punched someone.” Victor and Otabek drank. They looked at Yuri as he spoke. “Oh I’ve kicked people. I’ve never actually punched someone!”

“Never have I ever woke up in a different country with no idea how I got there” Otabek, Victor and even Yuuri drank.

“I’ve never orchestrated someone else’s loss of virginity.” Mila and Otabek drank. _‘Add to the list of things to ask Otabek’_

It went on like this for another hour until Mila finally fell back in her chair and threw her hands up. “I’m out… You two dumb asses will kill me. I’ve drank my weight… I’m going to bed. Georgi, I’m using one of your guest rooms.” She stumbled her way up the stairs.

Yuri, who had managed to sober up some while the three tried to kill each other looked at Victor, who was standing on shaky legs as he pulled up and mumbling _‘in Japanese’_ Yuuri to his feet. “Come on my cherry blossom, bed.”

Yuuri giggle and pulled his shirt off. “Yay! Bed… Bed with you is the best.” Victor scrambled to keep the drunk man’s pants on. “No no! I need those off! I can’t” he giggled. “I can show you all my skills with my pants on.”

Victor shook his head while he kissed cheek. “Why can’t we get drunk like this at the same time?” Yuri shook his head. _‘Cause the world wouldn’t be able to survie_ that’ Thought Yuri and he watched Victor lift his drunk future husband up and nodded to Georgi before walking to a room at the far end of the room. Yuri guessed it was another guest room.

Yuri looked at Otabek who looked rather flushed and smiled. “Come on. We are staying here. You are not driving.” He leaned in and kissed him softly before pulling away and whispering in his ear. “I have a way to sober you up some.”

Otabek was up and on his feet in an instant, taking Yuri with him with a yelp. “Georgi, thank you so much for opening your home to us tonight. Is there a room we can sleep in?”

Georgi looking up from his vodka and smiling. “Ah young love. Second door at the top of the first landing.” He was getting to his feet and stumbling up the stairs ahead of them.

Otabek was still holding him and grinning. “Hi.” He kissed him again as he set him on the ground, before pulling him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Yuri giggled as Otabek walked him backward towards the bed. “So, do you still like me? After finding out how much of an apparent slut I am.” He kissed him as they fell on the large four poster bed.

Yuri pushed Otabek up and stared at him. “Why would I stop liking you over that. I was well aware you get around. Just as you are well aware I’ve blown half the guys in the junior division; not to mention the girls that I’ve at least fooled around with. I may have only slept with Anna, but trust me I did just about everything else you could before I got there…” He pulled Otabek back into a kiss and groaned when he pulled back.

“I’ve done a lot more than get around. A lot more.” Otabek, stared at Yuri as if expecting him to kick him out at any moment. He had no idea what to say to convince him. Yuri had seen plenty of articles and Instagram photos. Otabek was very private and had managed to not make any major waves until last December. But Yuri’s Angels had found a lot… and those girls were scary when committed to a task. He knew he was friends with JJ and Leo from back in his time in Canada and the States. Hell, he even lived with JJ and his parents for a year.

Yuri had thought enough and flipped them. “Okay. Listen.” Yuri was straddling him and pushing down with his hips. “We can either stop here and have a full-blown heart to mushy heart. Or you can trust me when I say.” He ground down on him again and leaned down to capture a rough kiss before pulling back. “I don’t care what you’ve done. Just don’t ever lie to me and we can roll with this as we need to.” He pushed Otabek’s arms up over his head and rolled his hips. “Now, are you going to fuck me senseless or what? Leave me something to remem-“Otabek cut him short with a thrust up and his legs wrapping around him. Yuri was on his back with his hands above his head before he even realized that he was moving. “That’s more like it!” He pushed up into Otabek’s hard cock and moaned.

Otabek was on him like he was never going to see him again. They had less than 24 hours left until probably Worlds at the end of the month. He was going to take every moment he could and memorize everything Otabek had and Otabek seemed to be doing the same thing. “Yuri?” he asked as he moved down Yuri’s jaw to his neck, biting onto the already blooming mark. “Be mine… no other guys. I don’t care about girls… just no other guys.”

Yuri’s breath caught in his throat. He’d never actually be in a relationship. Even what Anna and he had wasn’t committed; Anna had made that very clear when she decided to start sleeping with any skater that looked at her for more than 3 seconds. But Otabek was different, they had talked nearly every day since the end of the Grand Prix. Otabek wanted this and he’d dated a lot… if he thought Yuri was worth being committed to then, who was Yuri to deny it. “I think I can… ah…I can do that” Otabek was working his hands up his chest and pushing the Hoodie up and off him, taking his tight shirt with it. “No others.” _‘I don’t want anyone but you… how could I’_.

Otabek leaned up and looked down on Yuri. His eyes were shinning with lust and need as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. “These pants need to be off now!” He slid down Yuri and started pulling at his pants and Yuri laughed at his impatience. He stopped laughing as he heard Otabek growl. He looked shocked at the dark-haired man as he bit his hip.

Yuri yelped. “Okay Okay! Don’t rip them.” He hastily unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his legs as quickly as possible as Otabek did the same. He set Otabek with a glare as he laughs out. “Happy? They are off now.” He felt his chest tighten as the look he received was one of complete adoration. “I… uh…” He didn’t so much as see Otabek, but felt him growl as he moved his mouth up the inside of Yuri’s leg. He let out a low moan as his boyfriend worked to leave as many marks on his inner thigh as would fit. He rolled his head to the side and attempted to remember how to speak… in any language he knew, but he couldn’t seem to get his mind past the feeling of the lapping happening on the hip. “Bek… _Motto ōku!_ ” _‘Japanese… fuck’_ Yuri groaned again as another mark pressed was into his stomach. “ _Maman mâle_ ” _‘French… this is not working.’_ He jerked up and just moaned.

Otabek had found his belly button and had decided it needed its own personal worship but was shaking as he kissed around it. “I don’t think my mother needs to be involved in this” Yuri arched his back harshly, pressing into the touch as much as he could. Otabek had his hand on his hip, keeping him in place and not fucking touching him! He had him so worked up and he hadn’t done anything but roam his hands and mouth over his body. He moaned again louder this time in hopes that it would spur the other man on. “Whose impatient now?” Otabek voice was like fire on his skin as he moved up to his nipples, pulling one into his mouth and biting down.

Yuri screamed and threw his hands into the dark hair. “ _Pour l'amour de Dieu_ ” He ripped Otabek off him and pulled him into a deep kissing; trying his hardest to get his point across. Otabek was grinding his naked body on him in slow, drawn out rolls. He pulled his head back and looked at the man on top of him. He finally found his native tongue again “How do you say, ‘Get inside me now’ in Kazakh?”

Otabek smiled and moved his mouth to his ear, whispering low and dark. “Qazir işke kir”. Yuri nodded and pulled him back to face him and repeated it perfectly. He smiled as he watched the other’s jaw drop and nod franticly. “We are teaching you Kazakh… we are so teaching you Kazakh.”

Yuri was actually losing his mind. He was going to die on this bed, in Georgi’s stupidly large house. All because his so called lover would not fuck him. He growled and pulled on Otabek’s hair making him lock eyes with him. “Good to know. Now do something with your mouth, or  your hands, or even better, your dick… do something goddamnit!”

Otabek’s eyes darken as he moved his hands up his side. “No lube” He placed his fingers in front of Yuri’s mouth with an eye brow raised. Yuri froze in place. This was new but he was not backing down from a new challenge. He locked his eyes even harder with Otabek as he opened his mouth and moved it over the three fingers in front of him. He grinned as he moved his tongue around them and let his spit collect in his mouth. The eyes staring back at him were glassing over with lust and he could feel the hard dick pressed against him twitch each time he sucked and released. He wasn’t sure who was leaking more onto his stomach but it made the whole experience hotter and it was starting to ache.

Otabek must have deemed him good since with a grunt and a deep breath he pulled away from Yuri before smashing is mouth onto his in a heated kiss that shot right through him to his toes. “Beka…” he whined out as he pulled his legs up to his chest. “Please”. He sucked in a breath as he felt a finger trace around his entrance and slowly push in. It wasn’t a smooth as that morning, but he’d done this much to himself before and knew the burn would pass. It wasn’t until another finger pressed into him that he gasped and rolled his head to the side. Otabek had slowed down above him with a worried look on his face. He took another breath and pushed down onto the fingers as a wave washed over him. “Oh god… do no stop!” He looked back to the stilled man and nodded.

With his assurance Otabek made quick work of him, pressing in before pulling out as he scissored his fingers, before pushing back in. Before he noticed, there was a third finger pressing into him as even Otabek let out a slow moan as he dropped his head to Yuri’s shoulder. “You’re so hot… so perfect…I need to be in you. Right Now.”

Yuri couldn’t do anything but nod and moan out a breathily “Yes”. He then groaned as the fingers slowly pulled from him and Otabek scrambled to his discarded pants pulling his wallet out and a foil package. He was back on Yuri in an instant and pushed his legs even further up, testing his flexibility. Gone was the worried Otabek from this morning. The man who was pushing into him in one fluid motion as Yuri threw his head back with a yell was someone more raw and uncontrolled. He hopped that the walls in this house were not thin or the other’s rooms were far enough away, cause Yuri wasn’t going to be able to be quiet if Otabek kept thrusting into in the way he was. He let out another moan, followed by a harsh gasp. “Yes! Yes! Th… That… Bek… hah.”

Each gasp and moan seemed to fuel the larger man on as he snapped his hips as deep as he could reach into Yuri; hitting his prostate dead on with a particularly hard thrust. Yuri was gone. He had no idea what he was saying if anything at all as he was lifted up slightly and a new angle caused him to forget how to breath for a moment. “Yura. Yura. Yura.” Was all he heard out of his partner as he was pushed up the bed with each thrust. Yuri could feel the coil winding up and reached down for his aching member; only to have his hands pulled up and pinned above his head. “No. You don’t need that do you? You can come just like this.” Yuri breathed out hard and swallowed. He was so close, but he’d never come untouched before. But the way Otabek was pounding into him was pushing him even closer as he nodded he threw his head back and pulled on the iron grip on his hands. He noticed he liked that. The loss of control should have angered him, but with the debauched man above him; he couldn’t image doing anything else but giving into him.  

He started pushing his hips to meet each thrust that was slammed into him; glaring at Otabek as he tightened his muscles around him. “Then show me what you got.” He drove his point home as he arched off the bed and ground down onto the panting man who was starting to lose this rhythm as he grunted out into Yuri’s shoulder.

He was thoroughly shocked as he felt Otabek pull out of him quickly. “Over. Now.” Yuri started to scramble to turn over when was lifted up and flipped. His stomach slammed into the bed before his hips were jerked up, his chest still resting on the bed. Otabek was back inside of him before he could grab the sheets for stability. His entire body lurched forward only to be jerked back by his hips into the hard body behind him. It was all too much for Yuri, he felt himself coming harder than he had ever. He screamed into the bed as his entire body tensed up. Otabek hadn’t slowed down at all through is orgasm and was soon spilling into him with a final thrust and grunt. “Yura… fuck.”

Yuri collapsed on the bed when Otabek pulled out of him. His head was spinning and he was pretty sure he had mild oxygen deprivation. “Holy shit.. Beka.”

Otabek had rolled over and was on his back staring at the ceiling, his breath coming in short gasps. “Yea.” He looked over at Yuri who must have looked completely wrecked, and frowned. “Was that too much? Too rough?”

He pushed himself to his elbows and leaned over to slide the side of the sweaty man. “Fuck no! That was possibly the best orgasm I’ve ever had and I will certainly be remembering you.” He winced at the dull pain in his back but covered it up quickly. “We do need a shower now. I can’t sleep like this…”

Otabek pulled him over to him, not caring about the mess over them. “In a bit, _Kotenok_. Let me just sit like this for a moment.” Yuri couldn’t argue with that. He slotted himself into the hard chest and lazily kissed up his chest to his shoulder, where he placed a few nibbles. This had been the best day ever. How could he ever top it?     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Takes sip of wine* Sup.
> 
> So... would you like to yell at me? There is a little button that says comments, click that and go to town. Tell your friends!  
> For those that want to see:  
> [ Georgi's House](http://www.luxuryestate.com/p26069781-villa-for-sale-saint-petersburg)
> 
> I'm going out of town for the weekend so the next update probably won't be for at least a week.
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


	5. True Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think I am their type! At least something good came out of you sleeping your way through the national hockey team….” Yuri grinned as Mila turned around and glared at him, her face as read as her hair. 
> 
> She was on him in the moment backing him up against the wall. “TWO! Two hockey players!” She was pointing him hard in the chest. She lowered her voice to a whisper only he could hear. “Do you want to go here, little Junior Division MVP!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oh god I hope you didn't read the one that was posted... AO3 is mean and I used a happy face... it cut the chapter in half and I didn't notice! Lets try this again!)  
> I'm BAAAAACK! Okay! So sorry it's later than expected. I had a trip, then my roommate decided she's moving out, then there was a weekend long birthday party. Frankly, we are all lucky I'm alive at this point. It's also HOT in Seattle... far to hot for us. 
> 
> So this is where the story will pick up! I will be updating Tags like mad now so keep an eye on them! I never said they were a typical relationship. Let's have some fun.
> 
> Songs for this Chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Alone (Heart) - Sam Tsui Cover ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dT4HY_oILCs)  
> [ Mis Teeq - Scandalous ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AH-SPa5PLME)

Yuri sat in the back of Victor’s BMW as close as he could get to Otabek. His head hurt, his back hurt, his lips hurt, and he was littered in purple bruises. He honestly looked like and felt like he’s been in one hell of a fight and maybe not won.

He’d never been happier.

Otabek sat to his left with his hand on his knee, a knowing smirk on his face. He had all but attacked Yuri this morning at Georgi’s, then in the shower and then back at the hotel, while they tried to pack his bags. _‘How am I supposed to go back to normal life after 2 days of that. He’s getting me back for the blowjob….’_  Yuri had been ravished… multiple times in the last 24 hours. _‘Still, worth every moment. ´_ Otabek, this cool bad boy; was all his. He kept finding himself looking at him and just staring. Why would this guy, who was so much cooler than him and so much more mature than him; want him? He sighed as he leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’m gonna miss you…” he slid his hand up his thigh. “All of you.” He whispered into his ear.

Otabek smiled as he turned to kiss his forehead. “I know. But skype is a great thing and it’s just until World’s, then the season is over and you can come visit after you get settled after your Silver metal win.”

Yuri snorted and slapped his chest. “Tsk. Silver. I’m taking Gold and you know it. European’s was a fluke. My legs hurt that’s all. I fell a few times in practice and couldn’t pull it back together. You’ll see! Gold is mine.”

Otabek and Victor both laughed as Victor pulled off the freeway. “So cute little Yurio. You have so many dreams, remember I’m back.”

Otabek grinned at the older Russian as he squeezed Yuri’s knee again. Yuri knew Victor was edging him on and he was falling for it. “Old Man… there are far too many skaters better than you now. You took a few months off and look at where you are now! Two Yuri’s broken your records and all the other skaters are out for blood, preferably yours!”

Victor rolled his eyes as they pulled into the Airport departures and Victor stepped out. “I’m going to get Otabek’s bags out… make it quick.” He looked pointedly at Otabek before moving to the back of the car.

Yuri was in Otabek’s lap before the car door closed all the way. His mouth attached in a feverish and desperate kiss. Otabek had his hands around him and pulled him close, letting the kiss deepen. He only pulled back as they felt the trunk slam shut louder than necessary. Yuri rested his forehead on the older mans and sighed. “I don’t want you to go. These last few days…” He closed his eyes and breathed in the aroma that was Otabek. _Leather and a hint of pine._

Otabek pulled him back and out of his lap as he opened the door to get out. He pulled Yuri out with him and into a hug. Yuri was at least an inch taller than him since Barcelona, but he still felt small next to the wall of a man. He threw his arms around the older man as he tried to remember everything they had done in the last few days, trying to relive each moment again. Otabek was talking into his shoulder as he whispered things in Kazakh that he didn’t understand, but could get the picture by how he was lightly kissing his neck every few words. He switched back to Russian as he pulled away. “World’s. Then the off season.” Yuri nodded as he lamentably let go of him and stepped back.  

Otabek gave him one more look before he grabbed his suit case and turned and walked into the airport doors. Victor was back in the car and had opened the front door for him. “Come Yurio. I have a surprise for you.” He had a soft smile on his lips as he ushered him into the car.

Yuri sighed as he slid into the car and threw his head back on the cool leather. “How did you do it?” Victor had started to pull back into traffic and looked at him with a cocked eye brow. “You had to leave Katsudon after the Grand Prix… But you seemed fine…”

Victor frowned and laughed lightly. “I was not okay.” He sighed “But I had had many years to practice looking ‘ _Okay’_.” He looked at Yuri through the corner of his eye. “We talked… a lot.” They were heading to his place it seemed. Victor seemed lost in thought for a moment as he took a deep breath. “I’m not the best person to ask; I wasn’t exactly good at this before Yuuri.” He slid his eyes to Yuri quickly before looking back at the road. “I wake up every morning and wonder why he’s still here; why he picked me. We come from two very different worlds and it hasn’t been easy. Neither of us are great at communication and he’s fiercely independent. Yuuri thought he was alone for a long time.” He held up his right hand as he took the exit. His gold band shined in the evening sunlight. “You two have more in common than you would think.”

Yuri grumbled and snorted. “Tsk” But he had been watching him intently. Victor was not one to open up like that. They had been close for years, but not like this.  _‘Is this what it’s like to get treated like an equal?’_ He look back at his hands. ‘ _How can Yuuri and I have anything in common? We’re ice skaters. He’s weak and cries and panics at the drop of a hat. I have nothing other than skating in common with him’_ He snorted and looked out the window. “Tsk. The only thing that Pig and I have in common is we think you’re nuts most of the time.”

Victor smiled and failed to hide the laugh rumbling his chest. “If you say so Yurio.” They were pulling into the parking garage of his building. “Come on”

He walked to the elevator and pushed the button for floor 6. Yuri looked at him confused. “You’re on 12, dumbass.”

Victor shook his head as they walked down the hall. “Here” He pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to him. They had reached the far end of the hall and were standing in front of a red door. “Open it”

Yuri’s jaw dropped. “But you said painting? You said next week!”He opened the door quickly and threw it open. He could smell freshly dried paint. But that wasn’t what he noticed, the room was huge and open. They were in the part of the build that stuck out from the rest a bit. He had always wondered why this was. Now he knew, it was a Loft apartment.

Yuuri popped his head up from behind a counter to the side of him. “Yurio! I’m not done…” He blushed slightly as he walked up to Victor. “You were supposed to text me…” Victor smiled and shrugged as if to say _Sorry_. Yuuri just shook his head and smiled at Yuri. “Well then, let’s show him the place.”

“The bedroom is up those stairs” Victor was pointing to an open-air staircase that lead up to a large open room; instead of a railing there was a wall of rice walls, much like the one at Yuuri’s home in Japan. Yuri smiled, he liked that. He had really liked the style when he was there. He ran up the stairs two at a time and inspected the wall. “They move.” Victor was behind him and sliding the panels until they folded into a pocket in the wall. He pulled them back out and looked at the open room. “The closet is a walk-in with a built in dresser.” He looked back at Yuri who was looking at the room that was probably larger than his current room, closet, and bathroom combined. _‘Wow… what do I do with all of this space?’_  Victor wasn’t missing a beat on his home tour. “Your bed will be here tomorrow. It’s larger than the one you have at Lilia’s so you’ll need new bedding. Figured we’d leave that up to you and your unique style ” Yuri smiled and nodded as he walked back down the stairs to the main room. One wall was all windows and lead out to a thin balcony. “The windows have blinds built into the ceiling. Just push this button.” He pushed a silver button with a down arrow and large binds started to descend from the high ceiling. They were the same kind that he had in their apartment. The other side of the room was a simple kitchen with an island counter.

The group continued to the middle of the room, finally Yuri looked at the living room set. “Oh… Cool!” The couch had tiger stripes. It was a dusty grey with black stripes. The 2 chairs where the same grey but without the stripes. The rest of the wooden tables and entertainment center was a dark cherry wood that shined in the setting sun. “Wow” He ran his hands along the couch.

Yuuri smiled “That’s Lilia’s gift. She said she saw it in Rome on her last visit and had the set ordered and sent here. She had planned to move you into a larger room so you could have it.  But this just seemed to work out.” He walked to a door under the stairs. “Restroom! We might have done some remodeling to this room. That’s the main reason it wasn’t done until now.”

Yuri raised an eye brow at him as he walked to the room and opened it. It was much larger than he expected and on the far wall rested a huge tub that could easily fit 2 adults. He noticed it also had jets. He looked more around the room. There was a small shower off to the side and there was a vanity built into one wall and a small walk in closet with lots of storage. There was also a sink and a small room that held the toilet. “Wow… big tub…” was all Yuri could get out as he tried to take in the overcoming room.

Victor laughed. “Told you. The hot springs spoiled him too…” He was talking to Yuuri who was blushing again. “We know how important it is to soak those muscles. It was worth the extra time and effort to have it put in. There used to be a storage closet near the front door. We _might_ have removed the wall to get the tub in and then put in the extra storage in here.”  He looked at Yuuri and smiled. “In truth, the whole thing has been Yuuri... He picked out pretty much everything. I guess growing up in resort gave him a few hidden design skills.”

Yuuri wiggled out of his grasp and lightly slapped him on the shoulder. “Stop it. You already had the apartment and didn’t know what to do with it… I just made it livable.”

He was caught off guard as Yuri slammed into him in a tight hug. “Thank you. Thank you, Yuuri.” He could feel Yuuri slowly relax as he rested his arms around him. He had never hugged Yuuri and honestly, they were both shocked by the small blonde reaction. _‘I can’t thank them enough. I never could’_ He pulled back and smiled at him. “I don’t know how to repay you. No one has ever done something like this.’ _‘I’ve always been stuffed into someone else’s life. Grandpa, Yakov, Yuuri’s parents, Lilia’s… they’ve all had to find room for me. This is my space….He didn’t deserve it.”_ “I don’t deserve all of this…” He pulled back and lowered his head.

“Yurio… of course you do.” He pulled him back and smiled. “Now, move in day is next Saturday. But I’d be ready for a rough week… Yakov is vengeful…”

Yuri groaned.  _‘I’m dead’_

 

Saturday came just as quick and painful as expected. He had hardly had time to pack in the evenings with Yakov actively trying to kill him before World’s. Now Mila had showed up with her herd of Hockey player friends. Yuri snorted as they bustled like a herd of castle into Lilia’s perfect apartment. It was worth the loss of brain cells it took to be around most of them, just to watch Lilia vibrate in anger. “You will be mindful of the floors! They are worth far more than you!” She was not handling him moving out well.

Yuri walked up and patted her on the shoulder. “They will be okay. Mila has trained them well” he jumped as he saw one of them trying to pick up his cat “Oi! Meat head! Do not touch her… you’re covered in sweat and dirt!”

Mila was draped over him and hugging him from behind. It was getting harder for her to do this. Yuri had apparently grown more than he expected. “Oh Yura! Be nice. They are taking a day out of their schedule to help a mouthy blonde move… and not getting anything out of it.” She kissed his cheek as he took a swipe at her then danced off to her newest conquest. A broad shouldered dark-haired man. Some import that hardly spoke Russian.

“I don’t think I am their type! At least something good came out of you sleeping your way through the national hockey team….” Yuri grinned as Mila turned around and glared at him, her face as read as her hair.

She was on him in the moment backing him up against the wall. “TWO! Two hockey players!” She was pointing him hard in the chest. She lowered her voice to a whisper only he could hear. “Do you want to go here, little Junior Division MVP!”

Yuri rolled his eyes and grumbled. “Fine…” He looked around his room which was now completely empty save for a stripped bed and the future that had been there when he came. He had new items at the apartment. “Looks like we’re about done. You’re helping me unpack. Also about the…” He looked around the corner to Lilia who was glaring at the men caring his boxes down the hall. “Thing tonight. 8pm right? That leaves us 8 hours to get the whole place unpacked and set up.”

Mila smiled darkly “Oh we’re on. Let’s break in your pretty little apartment!” She was nearly bouncing with excitement. Leave it to Mila to plan a party. Victor was probably going to kill him.

 

It had been a long day but it hadn’t taken that long to unpack. He didn’t have much and had lived in one room here and there since he was 10. Also spending as much time as he did in hotel rooms, made it easy to unpack quickly. The hardest part had been setting up the TV and stereo system that Victor had given him. While Yuuri whined that it so he could have an excuse to buy them an entire new set up, he refused to help and instead sat and drank a bottle of wine on the couch. Claiming he had decorated the whole place alone. Yuri was banished to the couch shortly after they had started all because he didn’t understand how to use the drill to install a shelf. “ _Сука_. When would I ever need that skill! I can jump in the air and spin 4 times… on thin metal… off ice! All they do is chase a piece of plastic on clunky and large skates…”

Yuuri laughed and handed him his glass of wine. “Shhh! He took his shirt off!” Yuri sipped the red wine and looked up expecting to yell at Victor for taking his shirt off. When he noticed one of the hockey players had taken his shirt off and was dapping his forehead. ‘ _Holy shit…’_  His brain went blank as he took a larger gulp of the wine. The guy was ripped… he thought Beka had been muscled… ‘ _Now I get Mila’s taste…’_ He was much taller than Yuri and had light brown hair cut short and shaved at the sides. There wasn’t a inch of him that wasn’t toned. _How does that even happen! How does he moved… can he pick me up?’_ Yuuri laughed next to him. “The couch isn’t that bad… and they may chase a piece of plastic… but apparently that requires those arms…. And that chest… and did you see his back!”

Yuuri was damn near drooling at looking at the poor guy like he was dinner. Yuri looked at him in shock. “Your future husband is right there!” He whispered as he leaned in for his glass to be topped off.

Yuuri grinned and looked at his right hand then sighed. “That he is. I might be off the market. But that does not mean I can’t ogle the wild life every now and then. And what wild life it is…” He took a swig from the bottle directly and sighed. “You boys are doing great!” The shirtless wonder, looked over his shoulder and smiled at Yuuri sheepishly, his cheeks turning possibly the cutest shade of pink Yuri had seen in a while. He slid his eyes over to Victor and froze, his eyes wide. He snapped his head back to the hammer in his hand. Mumbling an apology.

Mila choose this moment to bounce onto the couch with a beer in hand. “That’s Andre. He’s a big teddy bear. He helped me move in to my play last year, comes from a big family and is the oldest. Canadian and Russian.” She smiled and looked at Yuuri. “Also, gay as fuck. With a crush on you!” She boobed Yuuri’s nose. She rolled off the couch, managing to not spill her beer in the process.  Yuuri turned beat red and lowered his head. _‘There is the Yuuri I know!’_

Victor had come over while Mila had swayed her hips into a few of the guys. “Think we are about done here” He looked at Yuuri who smiled shyly at him. “Enjoying yourself, _Moye zoloto_ ” Yuuri nodded and winked at one of the guys over Victor’s shoulder. Victor just shook his head as he pulled his wandering partner to his feet. “Who would have known you were such a whore mongrel. Leave the poor men alone; they could never resist you at full Eros.” He turned and glared at Andre as Yuuri giggled. “We’re gonna head out. Now whatever you have planned tonight… do not break my apartment.”

Yuri looked up at Victor. “Planned? No idea what you are talking about” He grinned as he finished his glass of wine.

“Uh Huh” Victor steered Yuuri out of the apartment as Andre blew a kiss at them. Victor placed his hand over Yuuri’s mouth. “None of that mister, I have something you can do with all that Eros.”

As soon as the door shut, Yuri lost it. He was laying on the couch laughing as Mila landed on him. “I take it Victor is on to us? Also, way to go Andre, you got Victor all riled up. That should keep them busy for most of the evening. Victor is so easy to rile up.”

Andre bowed dramatically and pointed at Mila. “You promised me cute boys tonight and the Yuri’s don’t count. Ice Skaters are so… breakable.”

Yuri pushed Mila off him and jumped up. “Who you calling breakable!”

Andre smiled sinisterly as he strolled over to Yuri backing him up against one of the windows, placing his hands on either side of his head. He was at least 6 inches taller than Yuri and was ginning like a cat that had just saw the bird cage open. “Are you saying I stand a chance with the Ice Fairy?” His face was inches from Yuri’s. He smelled like man, not the clean crisp that he was used to from Victor and Yuuri or the leather and pine of Otabek. No, he smelled like someone who spent an ungodly about of time in the gym and showered with the type of body wash that claimed to make woman drool. That fact did not change the fact for Yuri that It was intoxicating. _‘Shit’_ Andre was smiling at him still, his face moving to his ear. “I will say, you have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. I’d love to see them looking up to me.” He ran his tongue up Yuri’s ear. “With your mouth wrapped-“  

Yuri pushed the giant off him. Yuri could feel his body heating up. _‘Where the hell did the teddy bear go!’_  He was very quickly reaching the point he would normally have grabbed his face and went for it. _‘No other guys.’_ Otabek’s words echoed in his head.  He snorted and set the man with his best glare. “It’s Ice Tiger and I’m taken. Plus, you couldn’t handle me.” With that, walked over to the restroom, trying to cool off. “Mila, we need to do a store run and I need to do my hair and get dressed. Put these men to use.” He pulled out his wallet and pulled out some cash. “Take them to the store with a list. I’m going to take a shower.” He slammed the door to the bathroom shut.

Once on the other side of the door he slowly slid to the floor, his hands racking through his hair. _‘Get ahold of yourself. That is not the first time some guy has come on that strong! Hell, you’re normally the one to start it. You have Otabek, he asked one thing; no other guys. You can do that.”_ Yuri had never been a patient child and he wasn’t getting the older he got. He took a deep breath as he pulled himself up and looked at his phone. There was a text from Otabek asking to skype earlier tonight, he had a gig this evening. He sent a quick text:

**Me: About to get in the shower, I’ll text when I’m out and dressing.** **Party tonight!**

As he turned on the small shower and let the water heat up, he heard the text tone respond and grabbed for his phone.

 **Beka: Oh? You should skype me while you’re in the shower.**  

Yuri smiled slyly. _‘Much better plan!’_  He could still here the others out in the living room, but they were all gathering their items to head out. He rolled his eyes as he pulled his phone out and sent a message to Mila.

**Me: Message me on your way back! Skyping Beka.**

He didn’t have to wait long as he heard Mila giggle outside his door. “Fuck you Mila…” He shouted as he saw her response come in.

**Mila: Will do. Have fun. I’ll keep the boys busy.**

**Me: Sure you will. Don’t think you are Andre’s type.**

**Mila: You are!**

Yuri grumbled as he opened the skype app and called Otabek. He picked up quickly and instantly frowned. “You have clothes on… that’s disappointing.”

Yuri cocked one eyebrow and grinned. “Well… I was going to let you see me undress. I guess... give me a minute.” He hung up on him. His phone was ringing again within 30 seconds. He answered it. “Yes? Oh, it’s my smartass boyfriend.”

Otabek glared at him. “Not funny. You’re gonna be drunk around all those people and I can’t be there to ravish you. Now you’re teasing me.”

Yuri just grinned and propped the phone up on the sink making sure it had a good view of the room and the shower. He looked back to Otabek and grinned as he pulled his hair tie out, letting his hair fall down his back in a cascade. He shook his hair and looked back at the phone to the man who had frozen and was watching with a smirk on his face. He locked eyes with him as he unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down slowly. He took a few pointers from one Yuuri Katsuki’s dance in Sochi as he turned and pushed his ass out, forcing the fabric to grab his boxed and pull them down slowly with the tight jeans. As he popped back up slowly he smiled at his boyfriend and winked before pulling his shirt over his head. The room was starting to get steamed up as Yuri turned and swayed his hip, walking to the shower and stepping in.

“I miss you so much…” He groaned at the water rushed down his hair and body. “What I wouldn’t give to have your hands here now.” He moved his hands down his body slowly. The glass door of the shower was perfectly clear, but he knew Otabek could only see a silhouette in the growing steam. It made the whole thing sexier.

Otabek moaned. “I’d love that. You look so beautiful when the water runs over your stomach and down into that little dip in your hips. I’d love to bite them, here you gasp.” His voice was thicker and he knew Otabek had his hand on himself.

Yuri grinned at his words as he ran a soapy washcloth over his stomach, bending at the waist and angling his behind towards the glass as he washed his legs. “Yea? I’d grab your hair and pull you tight. Beg you for more.”

“Mor…more what?” Otabek’s voice was starting to waver as Yuri came back up and slid his hand over his own neglected erection, giving it a few well timed pulls. Letting a moan escape him as his hand moved up his chest into his hair, pulling slightly.

He stole a glance at his phone he could hardly see the image but he could see that Otabek was still looking at him, his gaze dark and lust driven. He smirked as he pushed a finger into his mouth and sucked hard, and pulled out with a loud pop. “I’d want all of you. I’d want your fingers first though” He trailed his hand down his body and to his back side as he leaned his forehead on the wall of the shower. He squeezed himself tight as he thrust into his hand. “Then… _oh…_ I’d… _ah_ … I’d want you to puuuush into me and…. _Nnna…_ pull me apart slowly.” He had pressed finger into himself as he continued to thrust into his hand. His forehead vaguely hurt as he steadied his body on the wall. “Ota…” He let his voice dissolve into a long moan.

Otabek moaned low and long with him. “Yes. I’d push into you so slowly. Savor every moment as you cried out for me to go faster. But I wou… wouldn’t, I’d press you against that tiled and go slow until you were putty for me to mold and bend to my will.”

“I… Ah… Yes… Yesssss!” Yuri couldn’t talk anymore. The image of Otabek doing just that, pushing him so slowly that he couldn’t move on his own. He screamed silently as he let out a quick breath. He coated the dark blue tile with white streaks. He pulled both his hands free to catch himself before he fell. “Go… God… Beka…I…” He could hear his Beka panting and skin slapping as he pushed himself until he heard the tale tell grunt and sigh as he came. Yuri moaned as the water beaded into his back until it was almost painful. “I’ll never be able to enjoy a shower without you on skype again.”

He heard Otabek snort a short laugh. “I won’t be able to think about you in the shower again without getting hard. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. You will be the death of me, Yura.” He could hear him moving around, probably cleaning up. Yuri was moving again after coming back to the world of the living. He washed his hair quickly before stepping out of the shower slowly, not bothering with a towel. “Yura… Qarğı satqır.” Yuri smiled as he cracked the bathroom door open slightly to let the steam leak out. The cold air of the apartment causing him to shiver and jump. Otabek laughed a rare full laugh. “How can you go from that sexy to that cute?”

Yuri moved the camera to the other side of the sink as pulled out his hair brush. “I’m not cute! I’m fierce.” He kept brushing his hair before braiding it quickly and tying it back up. He finally grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and then grabbed the phone. “Today has been one hell of a day. You won’t believe what Mila and her Hockey friends did to Yuuri and Victor.” He proceeded to tell him about Yuuri’s ogling and Victors jealous snap as he headed up the stairs to his bedroom. He hadn’t unpacked much of his clothes. But he had his laptop set up and some clothes laid out for the night. “Just a sec.” He hung up and quickly called Otabek from his laptop.

He picked up right away and grinned. “Better cam… I can see that birth mark on your ass. I’d love to bite that too.” Yuri was bent over a box looking for a pair of boxers and wiggled his ass a little. Otabek groaned. “We can’t start this again can we… I need… uh… 10 minutes?”

Yuri turned around as he pulled on the tiger striped boxes and fell on the bed. “I don’t think so… sadly. Mila would love to catch me doing that and they will probably be heading back soon.” He blushed slightly. “One of her friends hit on me… the Andre that Yuuri was eye fucking.”

Otabek raised an eyebrow. “Is he hot?” He was obviously in bed and resting his head against his headboard.

Yuri couldn’t read his expression to tell if he was actually asking or if he was joking. He decided honestly was his best course. “Well… yes. Really _Hot_. I think he tried to kiss me…” He looked away before he could see Otabek’s reaction.

Otabek’s tone was serious. “Did… did he?”

Yuri snapped his head back quickly. “NO!” He sighed. “But I wanted to… and with there being drinking tonight I-“

Otabek cut him off. “Yura, I don’t care if you kiss him. Just… nothing. No sex.” He scratched the back of his head. “Nothing inside anything. I could be talked into mouthed if I get sent a photo” Smiled smugly.  Yuri must have looked completely scandalized. “Yura, this” He pointed to himself and Yuri through the monitor. “It’s new and it’s also very long distant.” He took a slow breath. “Neither of us came into this as angels and our lives are pretty stressful this time of the year. All I ask is when the season is over and we are together, it’s just us. But during the season, I’m okay with you letting off steam. Just… uh… be open with me. Tell me as soon as you can; no secrets. If you don’t tell me, it means you know you did something wrong…”

Yuri stared at him shocked. “I… I wasn’t asking… I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Otabek shook his head. “Yura. When I said no other guys, I mean what we have… or at least I hope what we have isn’t like the other’s you’ve been with.”

Yuri shook his head. “No… No one is like you. Anna, I guess would be the closest, but things with her were messy to say the least.” He saw a message pop up from Mila and pulled his phone out quickly.

**Mila: Forgot to text! There in 5. Put pants on!”**

He groaned. “Okay Mila and the others are on their way back and people will be here soon.” He jumped up and put on the tight jeans he had laid out and the shirt from his expo this year. He didn’t miss the grin from Otabek as he laid back down. “You seem like you’ve had this talk before… but we will talk about that later. So… kissing and hands are okay. Flirting is okay. But sex and blow jobs are out, unless you get a pic” He paused at the last part. “Wait…. You like that?”

Otabek smiled far too softly for the topic. “I don’t hate it. I would rather if be me and seeing you in that position might be my new favorite site. Why do you think I demanded a photo before I left.” Yuri felt his cheeks heat up and Otabek continued. “And no sleeping together in the same bed” He looked down. “That’s too-“

“intimate” Yuri finished for him. “Okay. I want the same rules for girls. Unless it’s talked about in great detail beforehand. We each have veto power.” Otabek nodded and looked like he was about to continue when he heard the door swing open and the heard to brutes’ barrel into his small apartment. “I’m up here Mila!” He called down to the others.

I wasn’t a minute before someone much louder than Mila came bouncing up the stars and plopped down on the bed next to him. “Hello fairy.” Andre smiled at him and slid his eyes over to the laptop. “Oh! Is this the _Boyfriend!_ Hello _‘Yuri’s Boyfriend’.”_  

Otabek raised his eyebrow and gave him the look he gave everyone on first meeting. Then looked back to Yuri a smile hidden behind his glare. “You were right. Very hot. I’m personally not a fan of a guy who has more muscle than me….. He’s all yours, Yura.”

Andre grinned manically and leaned into the laptop. “Oh really! Need me to take this little one off your hands!” He smiled at Yuri. “I can certainly do that!”

“He knows the rules…and get the hell out of his bed.” Otabek deadpanned. Yuri smiled at his boyfriend as he pushed Andre to the floor. Otabek was looking at Yuri again. “I’m not going to say out loud who he reminds me of. But it’s someone who goes by two letters for his name. He even has the same accent… Yuuuuuri? Do we need to talk about something?”

Yuri groaned. _OH GOD!_ “No! he does not! Ugh! Now I can’t kiss him! You suck.” Yuri threw his face onto the bed and screamed.

Andre gasped from the floor. “What… I had a chance and it was gone that quick!” He sat up and leaned over the open-air railing. “Mila! I had a chance! Then I apparently remind his boyfriend of someone and now Yuri says he won’t kiss me! Help!”

He heard Mila hackle from downstairs. “Oh my god! He’s right! I know who! I’m so not touching that! You are on your own!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! That is what happens when I drink a martini and write a accidental phone/skype sex scene... whoops? Also do not hate me! I will be adding a "Open Relationship" Tag next chapter. I did not want to spoil that for anyone reading as it was posted. 
> 
> I do plan to go into Victor and Yuuri at some point. To show a older relationship. Yuri and Otabek are still pretty much kids and are frankly going to act like horny teenagers... *sigh* Oh the days. 
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


	6. Party Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beka: Are you behaving? I’m not.
> 
> Attached was a photo of Otabek sitting in what was obviously a club with a smirk on his face. There was a girl in the picture her mouth attached to Otabek’s ear as she smiled. Yuri growled; that was both infuriating and hot at the same time. He didn’t quite understand the feeling, but he was pretty sure it made the entire situation more maddening and turned him on like hell. He looked at Andre, whose hair was in complete disarray and his lips were swollen. “Come here.” Andre walked over a grin on his face only to be shocked when Yuri grabbed his face and turned it to the camera that was already open on his phone. He licked Andre’s cheek as he took the picture. Looking at it, it was perfect! Andre’s shocked face, messed hair, and swollen lips. 
> 
> He sent it to Otabek. 
> 
> Me: What do you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only going to say this once! Check the Tags each chapter!! I won't always warn you. 
> 
> This was equally fun and stressful to write... see the End Note for the reason why.
> 
> I'd also like to thank my sweet hearted Beta [ (ChaoticLover)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLover/pseuds/ChaoticLover) for talking me through some parts and also for cleaning up my late night and/or drunken writings. 
> 
> Songs for this Chapter!  
> [ Timber by Pitbull feat. Ke$ha ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhz_m-tgi2Y) I can see Yuri and Mila dancing to this. Sue me!  
> [ Beautiful Now by Zedd feat. Jon Bellion ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_VP1s9GBIs)
> 
> Let's get this party going!

Yuri was not drunk. But he was well on his way. He glared at the Tequila shot in his hand like it was a gold medal. _I have this! I can do this!_ Mila was grinning like a cat as she licked the neck of one of the Hockey Players, ‘ _Dimitri Yes Dimitri.’_ and spread the salt along his neck. He shivered and went to speak as she popped the lime in his mouth. “You’re cuter when you look like that.” Before the guy could grumble a comeback, she had licked the salt and was throwing the shot back. He froze with his eyes wide as she leaned up to grab the lime. By the time she was done assaulting his face he was moaning into her. “See… cuter!”

She jumped in place and spun on her heels as she advanced on Yuri, her eyes slightly glassy. “Yuri! You now… but I get to pick your victim.” Yuri rolled his eyes. ‘ _Oh I wonder who she will pick.’_ As if on cue she yelled, _“_ ANDRE! Get over here!” He walked over from the dining room table, where a game of Beer Pong was being waged loudly. A questioning look on his face at the Tequila in Yuri’s hand. Mila slid in front of him. “On your knees!” She pointed to the ground.

Andre looked at her with a deadpanned look of boredom. “Oh sweetie, you are missing a key attachment for me to get on my knees.” A toothy grin spread across his face as he raised his nose in the air.

Mila didn’t miss a beat though. “It’s for Yuri” she sing song as she pushed Yuri in front of him. Andre dropped to his knees instantly and grinned up at Yuri. “Shirt off!” Andre stripped his shirt off for the second time that day, his hard chest on full display. Yuri actually felt his knees go weak at the sight _‘For the love of god… damnit Mila!’_ Mila was giggling as she looked at Yuri. “Now… Yuri. Lick _anywhere_ you want.” The salt was in her hand as she nearly vibrated on the spot.

 _“I will say you have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. I’d love to see them looking up to me.”_  Andre’s words from earlier echoed in his ears while an evil smirk spread across his face as he looked at Mila. Thanks to the other man’s stupid height he was eye level with Yuri’s ribs. He stepped back and bent at the waist until he was eye level with the muscled chest and let his tongue slid from the bottom of his pectoral, up over his nipple to the top as he popped up. He let his eyes linger with Andre’s for a moment as Mila swooped down and applied the salt. “Head back!” Andre pulled his eyes from Yuri long enough to glance at her and drop his head back, his mouth falling open. ‘ _Fuck… Fuck… Fuck to me looking up at him! I want that!!’_ There was a lime in Andre’s mouth and Mila was giggling. “Yuri? Do I need to order you too? I can!” She pulled her phone out and pointed it at the scene.

Yuri glared at her. “Shut up…” He bent back down slowly this time and locked his eyes with Andre who had dropped his head back down to look at him. He moved his mouth as slowly as he could, stopping at the small pert nipple shortly, letting his bottom teeth catch before continuing up his chest and finishing the salt. As he moved back up he took the shot, his eyes still locked with the hazel eyes before him. Before the burn could hit him fully, he tilted shocked man’s head back and bit into the lime, groaning as Andre bit the other side of the lime hard and held on. Yuri growled low as he gripped the long part of Andre’s hair and pulled him closer while he sucked the lime hard, pulling it fully into his mouth, while he slammed his lips into the other mouth.

Andre laughed into the kiss as Yuri pulled back and spit the lime at Mila for good measure, before giving him another quick kiss. The man on his knees was breathless and looking up at Yuri like he was ready to worship him. “I… ah… You… Can do anytime you want… anytime.” He still hadn’t taken his eyes off Yuri.

Mila cackled and threw her arm around Yuri. “That went better than expected! Now…” She pulled a deck of cards out and shook it in the air. “It’s your place, so you get to choose. Strip go fish, or Kings Cup.”

Yuri looked at her confused. “What the hell is Kings Cup?!”

Mila danced to one of the cabinets and grabbed an extra-large shot glass. _‘Where did that come from!?’_    then swayed her hips as she walked back into the living room and cleared space on the coffee table. “King’s Cup it is!”

She quickly explained the rules, which seemed to be, depending on the card drawn, you did the action. “Only thing I do different is instead of adding a drink to the King’s Cup on Kings and drinking the yucky thing when the last king is pulled is everyone who has won a gold medal of any type or at any age finishes their drink. Whoever finishes last has to take the King’s Shot. Whoever pulls the last king has to drink a mystery shot that I have hidden in Yuri’s freezer.  Yuri looked at the people standing around the island. The National Hockey team had won Gold at last year’s world cup, Mila had a number of golds under belt and there were a few of the girls and boys from the Juniors he was pretty sure had a least one gold each. _‘So, she’s aiming to get everyone shit faced as quick as possible… great.’_

Mila finished setting up the game as everyone started making drinks or opening beers. Yuri stood next to Andre at the kitchen island and looked at his drink. “What is that?” It was orange and red.

 “Oh Tequila sunrise” He handed it to Yuri who took a sip. It was sweet and the Tequila mixed well with what tasted like Orange Juice and something else.

He handed the drink back. “You’re Canadian/Russian and you like Tequila? Shouldn’t you like Whiskey or Vodka?”

Andre shrugged. “I like pretty drinks.” He leaned in close, “and pretty boys.” He let his arm snake around Yuri and down to his back end, squeezing lightly.

Yuri jumped at the sudden movement. He looked at his cup and grabbed it quickly handing it to Andre “Fine. I want one.” He moved quickly to sit on the floor and hide his blush.

Once everyone had their drinks in hand Mila, ever the party host, giggled. “Okay! I’ll go first.” She pulled out a card “Five! Oh fun. I get to make a rule!” She looked around. “Okay. Nine is now Dare, I hate rhyming!” She placed the card in a large cup to the side of the game.

The game moved along quickly. Yuri had missed the thumbs hitting the table when a six was pulled and had to take a drink of his sweet drink. Then a jack had been pulled, causing all the men to drink. Soon it was Yuri’s turn and he had pulled a two. ‘ _Give two’_ “Mila annnnd Dimitri.” Mila took a swig of her drink and grinned; Andre pulled a ten and Yuri completely lost at naming American states. Next was one of the junior girls who pulled a card and slammed it on the table, starting in on her beer. Yuri noticed it was a king and started downing his drink, hoping to all hell that his skill in swallowing would help him. He slammed his drink down moments before a few others. He looked over at Andre as he finished his drink last, “Awww! Swallowing not your game? It’s all in the gag reflex.” He reached over and grabbed the shot glass handing it to Andre, who just looked at him smugly and took the shot. “That’s a boy.”

Yuri was really starting to feel the drinks and the shots when a nine was finally pulled by one of the younger Hockey players. “Oh! I get to dare someone… Andre!” Andre groaned and looked at Yuri as if to say _Sorry._ “I dare you to take Yuri onto the balcony and not come back for at least 30 minutes! Here let me top off your drinks.” He snatched the drinks from them and moved over to the liquor.

Andre smiled. “You’re an ass, Anton” He looked at Yuri as he rose. “Well… after you.” He took both drinks from the shorter man and headed to the balcony. Yuri paused quickly and hit the down button on the blinds. Andre looked up as they started to come down. “Oh good! Now we aren’t zoo animals.”

Yuri took his drink and sat down at one of the tables. “Yeah… we’ve been toyed with enough for one night.” He took another drink and looked at the taller man. He was certainly close to drunk, not near his cut off point, but enough to make his mind swimmy and his lips loose. “I feel like you got pulled into this whole thing.”

Andre sat down next to him and pulled Yuri’s legs up into his lap. “I can take it. Most of them give me a hard time, but it’s in good nature. I’m the Canadian import who doesn’t get mad off the ice.” He rubbed Yuri’s calf muscles.

Yuri took a deep breath. “Oh, that feels good. I got my ass kicked at practice this week.” Andre just smiled and switched to his other leg. Yuri laid his head back and looked up at the few stars you could see from the city. “I don’t get how someone as chirpy as you could be a Hockey grunt.” Yuri also didn’t get how he was just sitting here talking to this guy. He didn’t talk to many people he wasn’t close with, but the last few hours had loosened his tongue quite a bit.

Andre snorted a laugh and moved to Yuri’s socked feet. “It’s different once you are on the ice and there is a 200lb knuckle-head coming at you.” He paused as he reached Yuri’s feet, rubbing them through the fluffy socks. “Can I take your socks off? I know Mila won’t let me… You guys beat them up quite a bit.” Yuri studied him. _‘They aren’t nice this time of year; cuts and blisters in all states of healing. But he must deal with the same thing at least to a certain degree’_ He nodded slowly as the warm hands pulled his socks off and gently placed them on the glass table. He ran his hands up and down his feet slowly. “I have a cream that has a bit of pain meds in it, my mom sends it to me from home. I’ll get you some; it helps with the blisters and heals them quicker.” He dug his thumbs into the pads of Yuri’s feet and he couldn’t help but moan low, much to Andre’s pleasure.

Yuri looked at him for a long while as he worked silently. Finally deciding to break the silence he asked, “Why Russia? Canada is just as known for its Hockey, if not more.”

Andre had stopped working on his feet and was putting his socks back on when he finally spoke. “My dad is Russian. He wanted me to play for his home country and well they offered me a stupid amount of money and a college scholarship, so here I am.” He scooted his chair closer and smiled softly. “I’ll really regret it if I go back inside without kissing you at least once… and the shot does not count.”

Yuri felt himself blush and hoped it was dark enough that his partner didn’t notice. “That would be a shame. Certainly, after you seemed so excited to get permission and behaved so well for the shot.” He leaned closer to him, “and it was a very good shot.”

Andre pulled him closer, their lips barely touching. “Yes. Best I’ve ever been a part of.” He finally closed the distance between them and pushed his mouth flush with Yuri’s.

Yuri couldn’t help himself. They had been dancing around each other for hours at this point; playing up the flirting before backing off, only to come back stronger. He pushed back against Andre as he climbed into the larger man’s lap, fisting his hands in his shirt. _‘Finally!’_ They lost track of time as they pushed and pulled each other in a meaningless battle. Yuri’s hands were in Andre’s hair as he worked his way down Yuri’s neck, nipping and sucking on his collar bone. Strong hands dug into his hips as he was pulled tighter against the firm chest. Yuri let out a gasp that quickly devolved into a moan as he threw his head back.

Neither of them heard the door open, but they did hear Mila giggling as the door shut and the muffled “They’re busy!” Followed by a few shouts from people.

Andre pulled his head back from the mark he was working on and grinned. “I think we might be the entrainment tonight.” He rested his head on Yuri’s collarbone as he breathed in deep. “We… should stop. I don’t want to cause any problems with your boyfriend.”

Yuri pulled his head up and smiled, “This is fine.” He kissed Andre slowly and rolled his hips. “That is fine.” He mumbled through the kiss as he dislodged his hand from its hold on the dark hair and let it travel slowly down the tight chest and stomach to palm the tented part of Andre’s pants. “Most of this is fine.” He finally pulled away. “No sex and no sleeping in my bed. Hard rules.” He smirked as he kissed him again. “But if I go anywhere near that with my mouth, he demands a photo.”

Andre jerked his head back. “He what!?” His breath had picked up and he was digging his hands deeper into Yuri’s hips. “But that’s okay? He just wants a photo of you down there.”

Yuri smiled. “Yes. He says he likes seeing me down there. But that’s all this can be. He’s my boyfriend, my only one.” He had to admit, he was enjoying watching this mountain of a man squirm with the possibilities and the thought of driving Otabek mad with a picture.

Andre took another deep breath. “I get that. This is good. I’m pretty awful at those things anyway. Between school and the ice, I don’t have time.” He pulled Yuri into another crushing kiss before pulling away moments later. “But we should head back in; you don’t want to miss your own house warming party.” He lifted Yuri off and readjusted himself when Yuri looked down and noticed he should probably do the same.

He had managed to sober up some in their time out here and was walking back towards the door when he felt himself pulled back and spun around. Andre grinned down at him as he lifted Yuri up in his arms and walked him back to the nearby wall, his back colliding harshly and with a ‘ _Oof’_ escaping his lips as he felt Andre’s lips on his again. Yuri was confused for a moment until he felt Andre’s hands squeezing his ass. “Fuck It. One more, to make it count.” Yuri managed a deep moan as he tightened his legs around his captor’s waist and deepened the kiss to a fevered state of moans and gasps. Andre bit into his collar bone and Yuri couldn’t help but shout out his name in a strangled voice.

Soon, Yuri had one hand buried in Andre’s hair as the other was above his head pinned to the wall. His hips rolling into the hard erection pressed against his upper thigh. Andre had one of his own hands deep in Yuri’s hair as he pulled his head back to get to his neck better and he was working his way on driving Yuri out of his mind. It wasn’t until Yuri’s phone chirping with a text alert that they pulled back again. “Ah.. Ahh… phone….” Yuri managed to get out breathless. Andre nodded and let Yuri down who managed on shaky legs to get to his phone. It was Otabek and a photo.

**Beka: Are you behaving? I’m not.**

Attached was a photo of Otabek sitting in what was obviously a club with a smirk on his face. There was a girl in the picture her mouth attached to Otabek’s ear as she smiled. Yuri growled; that was both infuriating and hot at the same time. He didn’t quite understand the feeling, but he was pretty sure it made the entire situation more maddening and turned him on like hell. He looked at Andre, whose hair was in complete disarray and his lips were swollen. “Come here.” Andre walked over a grin on his face only to be shocked when Yuri grabbed his face and turned it to the camera that was already open on his phone. He licked Andre’s cheek as he took the picture. Looking at it, it was perfect! Andre’s shocked face, messed hair, and swollen lips.

He sent it to Otabek.

**Me: What do you think?**

They had finally made it back into the party, after putting each other back together. Mila had jumped on Yuri and pulled him away as soon as he walked in. “Let me buy you a drink!”

Yuri raised an eyebrow at her, “It’s my apartment… and my liquor!” He shoves Mila out of the way as he made his way back over to the island looking at the liquor. “You’re doing a shot with me.” He poured 2 shots of whisky. “In honor of my awesome boyfriend who currently has some leggy brunette on his lap.” Mila looks at him with her eyebrow cocked but took her shot none the less.

Yuri pulled his phone out and shoved it in her face the photo of Otabek and his nightly conquest on the screen. She shakes her head, “I’m not gonna try and understand you two; but have fun!” She looks over to Andre who was currently in a headlock by one of his teammates. She grabbed Yuri by the elbow and pulled him to the center of the room where a few of the junior skaters were dancing with some of the Andre’s teammates. “Let’s show these plebes how to dance!” She rocked her hips into his as Yuri grinned and started to sway his hips with her.

It wasn’t long before the room was watching them play off each other; he and Mila had a sixth sense when it came to dancing. They knew exactly what the other was going to do and countered as needed. Yuri was laughing as they jumped and spun, forgetting about the party. How many times had they done this in her apartment over the last year? Pushing all the furniture to the side and just dancing until they were breathless and their feet hurt worse than a long day of training. He finally let his eyes find the tall hottie again. He was currently trying to shot gun a beer and failing horribly. Yuri laughed and looked at Mila. “I think I have to go save him... He might be the worst jock I’ve ever met.”

Yuri was laughing as he walked up to the group. Andre had beer down the front of his shirt and face. “You’re not very good at this…” He frowned. “Damn… and you just put that shirt back on. Guess you have to take it off again!” Andre smirked at him and pulled the shirt off again, Yuri grabbed it and ran to the stairs and up to his room, throwing the shirt in the corner. He turned expecting to see Andre, but he wasn’t there.

Yuri found him at the bottom of the stairs, tapping his foot. “If I go up there we will not be joining the party again any time soon.” He pulled Yuri to him, “I might not be able to fuck you, but there is a laundry list of things that I can do to you… and you don’t have walls on your bedroom.” Yuri bounced in place a small pout on his face as Andre leaned down, planting a small kiss to his lips. “Maybe later, when they are too drunk to see us leave. The night is young and I think we need to play another party game. Ever played Russian Shots Roulette?” Yuri shook his head and Andre just laughed, “Come on.” He grabbed Yuri by the wrist and dragged him to the dining table that had held the beer pong game earlier. “Boys! We have a Russian Roulette virgin!” Yuri balked at him as he turned red. ‘ _What the Fuck!?’_

There was a shout from many of the Hockey players as someone ran to a bag as someone pulled a bottle of Vodka from the freezer. Yuri looked at the room. “Um Russian Roulette… I’m pretty sure I know what that is. Victor will kill you if I die… God only knows what Yakov or even the government will do to you. Also, I’m pretty sure you calling it that is racist or is it traitorship?!” _‘is that even a word?_ “What even is your actual nationality?!” He was about to ask more questions when a turn table with many holes was placed on the table, soon enough shot glasses filled with vodka were placed in the table. _‘Ugh! Vodka’._

Yuri grumbled, “Ugh can’t we do Tequila or something?”

One of the players looked at him like he had lost his mind, “You call yourself a Russian! How dare you! You will drink the vodka and you will like it!” He walked up to Yuri and handed him the freezing cold bottle.

Yuri deflated as he was surrounded by the large men and a few of the female skaters. “Fine… what do I do?” He grabbed the bottle and took a swig. “Ugh…” Cough “Smooth….” He glared at the group as he set the bottle down.

Andre stood behind him and pressed against him. “We take turns spinning the wheel, and do what it lands on. Super easy…” he leaned into whisper in Yuri’s ear, “and very dangerous.” He took Yuri’s hand and guided it to the wheel and spun it. It spun and spun until it landed on _‘Pass the Shot’._

Yuri laughed. “Since you got me into this, take your shot; bitch!” Yuri pushed himself back into the other man.

Andre bellowed a laugh and took the shot; wrinkling his nose as he refilled it. “If you insist, Buttercup” Before Yuri could retort to the nick name, Andre had a hand on his butt and squeezing. He spun the wheel and it landed on _‘Truth or Dare’_. “Oh… Mila! Truth or Dare!”

Mila tilted her head to the side. “Hmm…. Dare.” She set them with a coy smirk, “give it your best shot.”

Andre had the evil cat look on his face again. “Oh… Oh… Oh!” He Spun to Yuri. “Where is your Grand Prix Medal?”

Yuri looked at him confused. “ Uh…Which one? I have a few. Do you mean the finals? I have two juniors and this years.” ‘ _What is he up to?’_ Yuri knew exactly where they were, they were in the safe in his closet that Victor had demanded he use whenever he had a party.

Andre leaned in. “Which one do you think I want… show off.” He kissed him on the cheek. “Go get it?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Nothing happens to it; they are supposed to be on display at the arena after World’s.” He turned and ran up the stairs and to his safe. He worked his way through the countless medals that he kept in his room, the rest of his junior medals were with his grandpa. Finally, he found it. The heavy gold medal with the ‘Grand Prix Finale 2016- Men’s Figure Skating’ etched into the shining surface. Hard to believe it had only been a few months ago. It felt like so much had changed since December. His world had turned on its end and had opened up in such a short amount of time. He shook his head out as he walked down the stairs and handed it to Andre.

He held it up, “Damn. I think yours is bigger than mine.” Yuri snorted and started to choke, Andre just grinned darkly at Mila. “Okay Mila. Since you seem to like to make Yuri’s life a hell of embarrassment. I dare you to wear nothing but _Yuri’s_ Gold medal for one hour.” He looked at the shocked look on Mila’s face. “You can keep your underwear on… _that,_ ” He pointed to Mila’s crotch and made a face, “scares me and I don’t want to see it.” Yuri giggled. _‘Yup… gay as fuck’_

There was a parade of grumbles from many of the men in the room. Mila sighed and stripped her shirt off and walked over to Andre. “Fine!” She looked at Yuri and grinned. “Better than Moscow…. At least I’m not running down the hotel hall naked.”

Yuri laughed again. “Yea but now **_MY_** medal is on you… while naked!” Mila was quickly stripped down to her black lace panties and his Gold Medal. He grinned “You look good in Gold! You should try it more often.” He looked her up and down and leaned in to her, “At least you wore underwear…” Mila snorted and slapped at him as she pouted to the rest of the room.

Mila huffed. “I have one myself! Just not a Grand Prix yet! Remember I got Gold at Euro’s this year. Mister ‘I’m going through a growth spurt and forget how to balance.’” She raised an eyebrow at Yuri as she walked over and draped her arm around one of the junior skaters who squeaked in response and looked around as if to ask for help. “Hi there cutie… come here often.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and grumbled. “Your spin, baba. Leave the poor thing alone… I don’t think he’s seen a breast before.” The room burst into laughter as Andre pointed out that _‘He doesn’t have to like breast…’_ The squeak toy glared at the room and smiled up at Mila, throwing his arm around her and pulling her close.

Mila spun and got ‘Do 20 Push Ups’ she balked and glared at the board. “Are you fucking kidding me!” The room erupted in laughter as she dropped to the floor, the medal hitting the hardwood with each push up. “This thing is heavier than it looks!”

Yuri was still laughing as Dimitri spun, earning himself a shot. Next was the young guy who had dared them outside, Yuri thought his name was Anthony. He ended up losing a turn. Before long all the shots had been refilled and Yuri had taken at least 3 more and was feeling the effects of all the drinking again. He held onto Andre and giggled at Mila. “You look ridiculous. Please let me take a picture and send it to Otabek!” Mila glared at him before nodding. Yuri had his phone out as Mila struck a proud pose with her hands on her hips as she looked to the sky. Yuri was giggling again as he typed out a message to Otabek.

**Me: Hide your phone naughty photo incoming.**

He waited for Otabek to reply.

**Beka: Ready! Is it of hot boy? Is it of you?! Does it involve your mouth?? Please say yes!”**

Yuri nearly dropped his phone as he laughed. _‘Oh… Beka… this is even better.’_ He attached the photo of Mila and hit send.

It was moments later when the reply came in.

**Beka: Why the hell does Mila have your gold medal on and why is she half naked!????”**

**Beka: Why did that need to be sent to me?! Are those even real!**

**Beka: I fully expect you to do something with that puck-head now… I require photos of you looking like a complete mess, or of him… not my type but I’ll take him looking wrecked too.”**

**Beka: I might have been drinking some.**

Yuri fell onto Andre and dragged him to the kitchen with him. “So… Beka did not appreciate the photo and says I have to clean his mind now.”  He grabbed his face. “I’m going to go upstairs… you are going to follow shortly after. Try not to draw attention.”  With a smirk, spun in place before walking up to Mila, pulling on his medal. “Your hour is up. I’m going to put this back. You’re in charge, cause a distraction and don’t break the place.” He took the medal off quickly and ran up the stairs and into his closet to put it away.

It wasn’t long before he heard movement on his stairs. Andre came around the corner and smiled. “I brought you water. Vodka is really not your drink…” He handed Yuri a bottle as he flopped down on the bed.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Says the Canadian/Russian who drinks Tequila.” He looked around the room. The party was loud downstairs and the music was still blaring. He highly doubted anyone could hear them talking and he had his room set up far enough back from the railing and stairs, But he was still painfully nervous about getting walked in on again. “Oh yea!” He sat the water down and walked over to the far wall. “I forgot, Yuuri put this in.” He pulled the small door open along the wall and pulled out the rice paper wall panels. They each slid out one after enough and snapped into place. The last panel was thinner and went over the stairs, forming a type of door that could slide into the other panel. He spun around beamed. “Tada! Thank you Japan! They are far from sound proof… trust me. But they keep prying eyes out.”

Andre had jumped up. “That’s really cool. I would have never thought about that in a loft apartment. That Yuuri never fails to amaze me.” He ran his hand over the cherry blossom design that decorated the walls.

Yuri was on him in a moment pulling him into a rough kiss and grumbled. “He’s okay… once you get him drunk.” He suddenly was not okay with the attention off of him. “Hey… whose bedroom are you in?” He walked them backward until he tripped and fell on his bed with a yelp.

Andre laughed that bellow of a laugh he had seemed to get the more he drank. “Well…” He dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed and looked up at Yuri who had propped himself up on his elbows. “The Russian Yuri, of course.” He leaned his head on Yuri’s thigh as he moved his hands up his legs slowly. “The only Yuri that matters”

Yuri was holding his breath. He could feel the hot breath through his jeans and his cock was quickly becoming very interested in the situation. He threw his head back and groaned, attempting to get his muddled brain under control. “You look so good down there… really good.” He attempted again to control his breathing.

Andre was moving up his leg still, his hot breath leaving a warm trail along his jeans. “Is that so?” His hands had moved under his shirt and were working their way up his sides, his nails dragging across his skin. “Let me see if I can upgrade that.” His mouth had reached Yuri’s crotch and was moving up the pressing bulge, sucking in softly as his hands kept digging into his sides as they traced the path back down.

Yuri’s eyes rolled back in his head. His skin tingled and stung where ever he had drug his nails. He could feel himself growing harder by the second and the warm mouth was wrecking hell on his clothed member. “Oh God…” He pressed up into the warmth and groaned. “Tease…” He wasn’t used to be on this end of the equation. Otabek had been the only other person to get this far and he had quickly learned he’d been missing out on something pretty fucking awesome. Andre smirked into the fabric as he moved up to the button and flicking it with his mouth and tongue, popping it open. Yuri jerked in shock as he felt the cool air and pressure release from his straining erection. “Ah! Gah!” He pushed up on his elbows again in shock as he looked down. Andre’s arms were still up his shirt and his mouth was biting the metal button of his jean. “How?”

Andre grinned that silly toothy grin with the button still in his teeth. Letting his hands move back down his sides to grab the edge of his pants. Yuri managed to get his head clear enough to grab his phone out of the front pocket and take a quick photo and tossing it to side just as he saw his pants pull past his hips. Andre was talking into his thigh as one hand pulled it up to his mouth. “Still just good?” He bit into the soft skin and sucked hard. His free hand had moved to his still clothed hard on and started moving up and down it slowly, squeezing as he moved up.

Yuri threw his hand up to his mouth and moaned into it as he pressed his thigh into the invading mouth harder. “You’ve been upgraded to ‘ _Damn Good’_. Do. Not. Stop” He wanted to grab his head and guide him where he wanted him, but he kept his hands where they were; one in his mouth while the other gripped his blanket in a death grip.

Andre pulled off his thigh and smiled at the mark he had left, giving it a quick kiss. He popped his chin onto his other thigh and smiled up at Yuri. His hand was still working methodically against him. “Damn Good… hmm.” He moved himself up Yuri’s body and hovered above him, “That won’t do at all.” He swooped in and captured Yuri’s lips in a tight kiss as his hand squeezed him tightly and pulled his boxers down. His member finally free, sprung into the waiting hand as if begging for attention. Not missing a beat, fingers curled around him and pumped him a few times.

Yuri gasped and threw his face back and arched up. “Yessss.”

Andre moved his other hand up Yuri’s sides grabbing his shirt with it and pulling it over his head. Somehow, he managed to never miss a beat of his attention to Yuri’s hard erection. Yuri gasped into the air again before grabbing the other man’s face and pulling him back. “You are wearing too many clothes… I’m wearing too many clothes…. There are too many clothes!”

Andre laughed as he pulled back, finally releasing Yuri to pull his pants the rest of the way off and drop his own pants to the floor.

He hooked his thumbs on the waist band of his purple boxer briefs and started to pull them down. “Stop!” Yuri scrambled up to his knees and put his hands over Andre’s.  “Let me?” The brunette let out a deep breath and nodded. Yuri looked at the fabric and ran his hands up the sides as he looked up at him with hooded eyes. He slowly pulled the fabric down and smiled; he was beautiful.  Cut, and half hard. He wasn’t nearly as large as Otabek but he was wonderful shape and didn’t look to long for Yuri. He kept pulling the fabric down until Andre shook his legs and stepped out of them. Yuri looked up at him again as he took him into his hand and ran it up slowly. Without breaking eye contact he leaned in and kissed the tip a few times and let his tongue dart into the slit. He could feel him growing harder by the second. He wanted to feel him grow to full girth in his mouth, that was his favorite part. He broke eye contact long enough to look down the length as he slowly let his mouth move around the tip and back off. He felt Andre take in a deep breath and move his hair out of his face. Yuri looked up and smiled as he sunk further onto him, a low moan falling out of this throat.

Andre curled his fingers into his hair and breathed out. “I get why he wants a photo… God Yuri…” Yuri reached blindly to the side until he felt his phone and thrust it into Andre’s free hand. Without pausing he began to move up and down the now throbbing member, his hand cupping his balls before moving up the shaft to his lips and back down. He heard the camera go off and looked up, causing his angle to change and his teeth to drag up the length as he nearly popped off. Andre’s eyes rolled back and he almost dropped the phone as he took another photo. He threw the phone somewhere onto the bed and grabbed Yuri’s hair in both hands. Yuri smirked. _‘Got you.’_ He moaned and moved his hand to his aching cock. _‘Now… Break for me.’_ Yuri pulled against his hold and sucked him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and moaning again. Andre was breathing in short gasps.

“Yuri… I’m… _Fuck…_ Ah _… Fuuuuck…_ I’m supposed to be looking up at you…” He was pulling his hair, obviously trying to control his hips from trusting.

Yuri smiled as he popped off him and stroked him, letting his jaw rest before he went in for the kill. “Oh, you’re not done… but I couldn’t help myself…” He flattened his tongue as he licked down the underside and back up, scooping him back into his mouth as he reached the tip again. _‘Now… let’s give you a hint’_ He had been moving his hands back to the strong hips in front of him and finally moved his hands back to his tight ass, grabbing tight and pulling forward. He opened his throat and felt Andre slide in easily.

Andre gasped loudly and nearly shouted out Yuri’s name, only to stop himself in the last moment. He finally thrust his hips into Yuri and pushed his face further into him, only to pull back and push back in. Yuri let his jaw go slack and swallowed around the hardness as it pushed into his throat over and over. His and Andre’s moans synced up before Andre started to whisper a chant of Yuri’s name, over and over as he pushed into Yuri. He could feel Andre was close, his thrusts were coming harder and more shallow. “Yuri… Yuri.. I’m…” Yuri moaned again and grabbed his ass again and pushed him down his throat and sucked as best he could. Andre came as his nails dug into Yuri’s scalp and he shook. Yuri swallowed everything and pulled off with a pop and grinned up at Andre who was breathing hard on shaky legs.

He fell forward onto the bed into a puddle of a man. Yuri looked over at him and smiled. _‘No. This was his favorite part.’_  He crawled over the bed and ran his hand up Andre’s back, following his hands with his mouth as he placed soft kisses until he reached his shoulder. “Sorry… I really did plan to let you prove yourself to me. But Purple is my favorite color… and that’s my favorite thing to do… so really it couldn’t be helped.”

Andre groaned into the bedding a few moments later. Yuri could hear his breathing returning to normal as he continued to kiss his back and occasionally bite into his shoulders. Andre lifted his head enough to speak. “I knew you were known for that mouth of yours… but I never knew it went that far… damn Buttercup.”

Yuri chuckled and flopped onto his back. “Well, what can I say. I’m a complex person, many layers… all that bullshit.”

Andre moved until his body was leaning over him, “I would say so.” He leaned down and kissed Yuri slowly, letting the remaining cum spread into his mouth with a groan. “I don’t think I can follow that”, he laughed shyly. “You kind of broke my brain… how is that possible?” He leaned in and kissed down Yuri’s jaw and to his neck. “But I can still make you feel good. Let me?” He slid his hand up Yuri’s thigh and to his half hard dick.

Yuri moaned into the touch. He had been close when he had Andre in his mouth so he knew he wouldn’t last long any way. He pushed his hips into the touch and sighed as he felt him tighten his hand around him and pulled down and then back up, twisting his hand at random points. “mmm… Andddrrree” He rolled his head to the side to capture those swollen lips again, while silently begging for more. ‘ _Touch me more, please… touch me… god… No keep doing that… god no more.’_

As if hearing Yuri’s internal pleading, Andre moved from his mouth and down his chest. “Shhhh… I got you. I have you.” He smoothed his hand down his thigh and squeezed it tightly as he lapped at his chest. Pausing to lick softly at Yuri’s nipple before pulling it into his mouth and grazing his teeth over it.

Yuri felt his brain clearing as his body rode the waves of pleasure as Andre worked his chest over and he thrust into his tight hand. His other hand still gripping his thigh in waves of pain and soothing strokes. Yuri could feel himself getting closer with each pull of the strong hand and started to thrust and moan in time with each squeeze of his thigh. He felt himself heating up and tried to get a warning out just as a warm wetness was around him and swallowing him down. Yuri yelled out his voice breaking **“HOLY SH-HIT!”** His body shot up as he came so hard he saw nothing but white before the world went black. He felt his back on the bed, hearing nothing but his heart beat.

He vaguely heard Andre laughing and yelling out for someone to shut up and then kissed him on the cheek. “Yuuuuuuri. Come back to me.’ He nuzzled his cheek as he kissed down his throat and smoothed his arms up his sides. Yuri opened his eyes and looked at Andre, dazed and confused. _‘WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!’_  He couldn’t talk. He tried to open his mouth a few times and just closed it. Andre was grinning like he had won some battle. _‘He so won.’_ He kissed Yuri slowly as he soon came out of his dazed head space. “Well now. Look who is back.” He smiled snobbishly.

Yuri sighed and blinked, “You have to be kidding me. You made me pass out.” Yuri paused and shot his eyes open. “Oh lord… they heard!” _‘Mila was never gonna let him live it down.’_

Andre smiled, “I think just the last part. And… well a few of them know my tricks. So, I think they probably know what I did.” He leaned down and kissed him softly again. Yuri’s body was still tingling and over sensitive. He needed to get back control of the situation, but he was comfortable here. He laughed “If that’s what Canada is hiding, I need to visit more.”

Andre chuckled into Yuri’s neck. “Well, we are known for being very nice. Very welcoming and all. Oh, and Maple syrup.”

Yuri smirked and pushed him back onto the bed as he climbed over his body to straddle him. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” He kissed him deeply before he pushed himself up and looked down at the flushed man. “Why Russia? You’re Canadian, right? How is it even possible for you to play for us?”

Andrea tilted his head back chuckled. “I get that a lot. I was born in Moscow and we moved to Toronto when I was 2. I never changed my citizenship and I never did any IIHF competitions with them. So, when the Russian scout found this out he came when I was 15 and asked if I’d give Russia 5 years including the Olympics. In exchange, I get a college degree and a nice pay out when I’m done. Then I’ll go home and maybe go pro. NHL has been calling my coach for the last 6 months since the Olympics when I graduate I’ll be going back, I guess.” He raised his head up and looked at Yuri sheepishly. “This is quite the pillow talk… but I guess it’s to be expected from another athlete.”

Yuri tilted his head to the side. “So, you never wanted to play for Canada? They’re the best, aren’t they?” Yuri couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t want to play for the best in the world. Canada regularly won the World Cup and Olympics. Plus, he was raised and trained in Canada.

Andre sighed and laid his head back down. “My dad is the one that put me in skates and I turned out to be really good. Hockey is very important in Canada… very important. It was always expected that I would change my citizenship when I turned 16 and play for Canada. But my dad… he moved there for my mom and this was the one thing he had from here. So… the choice wasn’t that hard. 5 years in Russia didn’t sound so bad. I spend every off season at home anyway.” He shrugged. “I’ll admit, I’m not exactly liked back home anymore…. Maybe I’ll play in the US or something. Also, Toronto has a top skater at my home rink… his damn parents bought it for him.” _‘Oh shit…’_ He looked at Yuri for a moment. “Speaking of which… who do I remind you of? Your boyfriend said I had the same accent, so he’s Canadian I take it.”

Yuri froze… _‘This isn’t going to end well… maybe if I distract him.’_  He laughed and leaned down to kiss him again. “Don’t worry about-“

He found himself sitting upright again and held firmly in place. “Yuri.” His look was stern and Yuri could suddenly see what he meant about a flip when he was on the ice. _‘Shit…Shit…”_

Yuri groaned. “Just a skater we know. He’s always happy… and loud… and dramatic at times. He drives me crazy!”

Andre sat up quickly, causing Yuri to tumble to the side with a yelp. Andre was glaring at him hard and taking a deep breath. “If you say Jean-Jacques Leroy…”

Yuri pressed his lips tight and stared at the angry man. “I…uh… never said that.”

Andre jumped up. “I’m nothing like that asshole!” His voice was raising. “He’s egotistical, He’s loud, and he acts like he walks on water. He’s also a spoiled brat!”

Yuri could hear Mila laughing down stairs. “Annnnnd he told him! Dimitri, you owe me”

He groaned. “Andre” He had to calm him down. “Come here. I said you reminded me of him. You are obviously nothing like him. Yes…you are a little egotistical… and loud… and act a little like you walk on water… but… but...” _‘This isn’t working…”_ “I’m… I’m sure that’s where the similarities end!”

Andre had sat back on the bed. “Don’t compare me to him… ever again.” He swooped in and kissed Yuri demandingly, as if he was trying to convince Yuri or himself.

Yuri melted into him and let it happen. He could give him a little control for now. He had calmed him down and this was much more fun than angry Andre. It was all going well until he heard Mila shout from down below. “Oh Hi! OTHER YUURI! What brings you here. Oh Yuri… he’s… He’s… Busy?”

Yuri shot away from Andre as if he was fire. “Shit!” He looked at Andre… “Shirt… Pants… Now!” Why was Yuuri here! He threw on his shirt and a pair of sweat pants as he raced down the stairs. The room was clearing quickly and there were skaters scrambling to pick up clothes and bags.

Yuri had only seen Yuuri truly angry few times. The last time had been because Victor wanted to paint their apartment avocado green. Yuuri had threatened to move back to Japan if he so much as tried. There was also the time Victor installed a striper pole in the living room. But the look he was getting now was ten times worse than any of those. Yuuri was a mess; his hair was all over the place, his face was bright red, his lips look swollen, and he was in a pair of shorts and one of Victors shirts. ‘SHIT! _He got woken up… FUCK.’_ He set his sights on Yuri as he stalked up to him. “You! Your neighbor called… many times. Apparently, there was very loud music… and someone was damn near having sex on the balcony!” He looked around the apartment and grabbed a large skater that was trying to sneak past him. “Oh no. Get your buddies and get trash bags you are all cleaning this up right now! Or I make a phone call to your coach.”

The color drained from the man’s face as he grabbed for his teammates. “Yes, Sir.” He was scrambling to pick up trash instantly.

Yuri and Mila stood as Andre strolled up to them and grinned at Yuuri. “Yuuri! Darling! You look ravished! I didn’t have anything to do with that did I.” He threw his arm around Yuri who tried to squirm away. ‘ _Are you kidding me! Not a good time! Do not poke the dragon! Do not poke the dragon!”_

Yuri was about to tell him exactly that when Yuuri advanced on him. Removing his arm from around Yuri and bending it back. Andre screeched out as he was guided to the kitchen. _“He poked the dragon”_ “You have done enough for one night, Casanova. Pick up this room.” He let him go harshly and spun on Yuri who backed into Mila. “This place is to be spotless by the time I come to get you in the morning. You’re running off the hangover and then some. Then I might have you clean our apartment too.” He glared at Mila, who jumped behind him. “You too. Be ready in the morning.” Mila just dropped her head and nodded. Yuuri finally took one last look around the room as the others worked and groaned. “I’m going back to bed. Yuri, your shirt is on inside out.” He slammed the door as he charged out of the apartment.

Yuri looked down. “Argh! God Damnit!” He pulled his shirt off and threw it to the side. “Well, that could have gone better. I guess we should get to work.”

 

It took a few hours but they managed to get it all cleaned up and into trash bags. Yuri standing with Andre at the front door while the rest of his team mates milled around the apartment. He grinned as he pulled Yuri close to him. “Let me know anytime you want to rile up your boyfriend. I’m more than happy to be of service.” He leaned down and kissed him slowly with a light moan. Yuri threw his arms around him and pulled him down to him.

It wasn’t until the whooping and shouting from his teammates started that they pulled apart. Yuri glared at the bunch. “Fuck off you puck-heads, and get out of my apartment.” He leaned up and kissed his partner one more time before pulling back and pushing him towards the door. “I put my number in your phone. Now go.”

Mila threw her arm over him as the crowd left, laughing as they barreled down the hall. “That was fun. I can’t remember the last time you let loose like that.” She pulled him to the couch and fell onto it pulling Yuri with her.

Yuri sat back and looked at the high ceiling and large light hanging from it. _‘I can’t remember the last time I had that much fun either. At least outside a competition.’_  He rolled his head to Mila and smiled before bursting into laughter. He wasn’t sure why he was laughing but Mila had joined him and they fell onto each other. They finally settled enough to catch their breath while in a pile on the couch. Yuri sighed. “Yuuri’s face… We are so dead tomorrow.”

Mila breathed into Yuri’s hair. “Yea… I should head out so I can get a few hours of sleep before he kills us tomorrow.” She pulled Yuri into a tight hug.

Yuri tensed. _‘That’s right. She has to go home. Then I’ll be all alone.’_ He had a sudden realization; he’d never been truly alone. He had always had someone nearby. Even in the dorms, there was someone just next door. “Mila…”

“Hmm?” She was resting her face in his hair and drifting off.

“You’re sleepy… you shouldn’t be driving this late. How much did you have to drink, I –“ He was stuttering.

Mila chuckled as she cut him off. “Yuri… are you asking me to stay over?” She pushed him up and smiled at him. “Who stayed with me the first night in my place?”

Yuri lowered his head. “Me…” He sat up straight. “I’m not scared like you! You just look sleepy and Yakov would kill me if you died leaving a party at my place.” He crossed his arms and sat back.

“Oh… of course.” Mila jumped up and walked over to the bathroom. “I guess it’s a good thing I brought clothes for tomorrow and stashed them in the bathroom closet this morning.”

Yuri’s jaw fell. “You…” He growled. “That’s not funny…” He stood and stomped to the bathroom. “Well… hurry up, I guess.”

Before long they were both in Yuri’s bed curled into a spooned ball. Mila had her arms around him as she pulled him close, he had his phone put and was sending the photos to Otabek with a few R rated phrases. Once he was done he snuggled into Mila, who had started to drift off before he moved. She sighed into his neck. “I won’t be able to be the big spoon much longer… you’re getting tall. I’m gonna miss my little Yuri.”

Yuri grumbled and pushed her back and flipped her over. “Shut up.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. “I was never your _Little Yuri_ ” He pulled her closer and barred his face in her soft hair.

Mila giggled and then sighed. “Yuri, can I ask you something? Without you getting all prickly.” Yuri grunted his approval as he breathed in her mint shampoo. “Why never us? Not that have any desire to do that with you! Just you never so much as flirted with me, or made any kind of move. You always had this… _‘I want that toy, so I’ll have it’_ mentality with who ever caught your eye. And you normally got them if you put your mind to it. But never me…”

Yuri pulled back and pulled her to her back. _‘The fuck?’ What kind of question is that… isn’t it obvious?’_ “You’re Mila…. Just Mila.” Mila raised her eyebrows, but didn’t say anything. So, Yuri continued. “We were always alike. Ice came first and everything else was just filler until the next medal. You never questioned why I did something; you never treated me like the baby when I first came.” He lowered his head. _‘This is harder than I thought. I thought she knew all this…’_ “The others hated you like they hated me… We are better than all of them and we don’t hide it. We’re not afraid of the attention, we’re not afraid to try new things that others would call crazy.” He rested his head on Mila’s chest. “It’s not that you aren’t hot… you very much are! Hell, 11-year-old me had a crush on you for a bit. But I also had a crush on Victor… I wised up to how crazy he was pretty quick and realized you were worth far more to me than some stupid physical thing. You were Mila and deserved the respect you commanded.”

Mila had frozen as he continued and just looked at him, her eyes wide. Yuri went to try and save what dignity he had left but was cut off as she pulled him tight. Smashing his face into her breast. “Oh Yuri!” she was kissing the top of his head repeatedly as Yuri tried not to die of suffocation. She finally released him as Yuri babbled at her and cursed, she didn’t pay him any mind. “Thank god! Same… Same. You will always be my Little Yuri and I will always keep you safe, even from yourself.” She rolled him back onto his other side and pulled him close. “Thank you!”

Yuri grumbled as he pushed back into her chest. “I think I might still be drunk…” The last thing he remembered before falling into a deep sleep was Mila shaking the whole bed as she laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Funny little story. I wrote this chapter in about 4 hours for the most part. I came back the next morning and finished it out. Then when I was doing a reread I noticed a bold and red note to myself. (Left somewhere in the hours of 2-4am) *Hot and messy teen make out scene* I then freaked and and remembered why it made the note. It's been many years since I have had a hot and messy teen make out or been at that age where a blow job was that important. I ranted and I raved... then drank two martini's and watched a ep. of Glee. I found my inner teen and went for it. Throwing a few real life experiences into it. What you got in that bedroom is the result... hope you enjoyed my drunken teen years!
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


	7. New Heights and New Clubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Skater Otabek Altin is not yet moving on the ice. Medics are making their way to the ice now.” The announcer called out as Yuri stood grabbing Victor’s arm as Yuuri held onto him in a vice grip. “God Damnit Yuuri! Let go of me! What the fuck are you doing! Let me Go!” Yuri pulled on him again as he tried not to let the tears that were threatening his eyes to spill over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy... what a chapter to write this one took a bit out of me and you will see why. I have decided that this story will update on or around Saturdays when at all possible. I do have some traveling coming up, so their might be a few weeks where i skip or give you a shorter chapter than my average 4k-7k per chapter. 
> 
> Songs for this Chapter:  
> [ Open Your Eyes - Bea Miller ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYX7lMXUNgA)  
> [ Aftershock - Cash Cash](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zanxW4FtFXY)

World’s Champion… He was the World Champion at 16. Yuri looked down at the gold medal hanging around his neck as the camera flashed and the Russian National Anthem played. But he couldn’t hear anything, just the white noise of the air around him. After what felt like a lifetime he looked down to his left to the Silver medal around Yuuri’s neck, he had beaten him by a whole 3 points this time! He looked to the Bronze medal hanging from Victor’s neck and couldn’t contain himself anymore; He let out a cross between a laugh and a sob. He beat Victor, he couldn’t even remember the last time Victor had got Bronze! The only sour point were the eyes of the man standing near the barrier, a hand resting on his side. He had his serious and commanding face as always, but Yuri knew the ribs that rested under his hands were red and purple.

**_\---24 Hours Before---_ **

_“Skater Otabek Altin is not yet moving on the ice. Medics are making their way to the ice now.” The announcer called out as Yuri stood grabbing Victor’s arm as Yuuri held onto him in a vice grip. “God Damnit Yuuri! Let go of me! What the fuck are you doing! Let me Go!” Yuri pulled on him again as he tried not to let the tears that were threatening his eyes to spill over._

_Yuuri held onto him tighter still and pulled him away from Victor. His free hand came up to Yuri’s face, cradling it more gently then the arm digging into his right arm. “Yuri! STOP.” He took a shallow breath. “Let the medics get him off the ice. Okay?” He was shaking as he spoke and kept stealing glances at Victor who was watching the scene on the ice with a collected face. Yuri had known Victor long enough to know that look; he was worried and thinking through all the possible outcomes. Yuuri finally spoke; calmer this time. He was still shaking and breathing shallow, but he seemed to be holding himself together better than Yuri was. “Victor… I have to go next… I…Victor… hel…help.” He looked down at Yuri his mouth in a straight line._

_Victor snapped his head to Yuuri and nodded, not bothering to put up a front. “Go warm up. Put music on and wait for me to take you to the ice. I got him. Go. Go. I love you.” He pulled Yuri to him and leaned over him to kissed Yuuri on the cheek before looking at him for a long moment. He finally spun Yuuri in one hand and shoved him to the back warm up area._

_Victor had gone before Yuri and then it had been Otabek. The same Otabek that was being lifted to his feet and pulled from the ice. Yuri looked at him as he held his breath, begging him to show him he was okay. His eyes were glassy as he looked around dazed, he was looking for something… or someone maybe?_

_The moment kept replaying in Yuri’s head. Otabek had been on his last quad and his foot just hit wrong and he went down. It must have happened faster than he could correct, he hadn’t even braced for the fall; he just hit the ice and slid at full speed into the barrier wall then stopped moving completely. Yuri jerked at the memory of the sound of him hitting the wall. He had come to with a jerk when the medics arrived, throwing his hands out to push them away. He was saying something to them as he had tried to get to his feet, only to fall back down to the ice._

_Yuri pulled from Victor the moment Otabek’s feet hit the carpet. He had his skate guards in his hands and was bending down to put them on him. Otabek looked down at him, confused, and Yuri lifted his feet gently with shaking hands. He could hear the Medics speaking to Otabek. “We’re going to take you back to the doctor’s area Mr. Altin. Do you understand?”_

_Otabek looked at him and blinked a few times. The man’s English was heavily accented and the stadium was still roaring. Yuri looked at his boyfriend as he stood and placed his hands on his face. Speaking in Russian. “They are taking you to Medics. Do you want me to come with you?” He searched his boyfriends face for anything. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, no one was telling him how he should do this. Was this right? Did he want space. Was he making him look weak? He was scared… he never got scared. But Otabek was bleeding from his temple and his hair was soaked on one side. What was he suppose to do?!_

_Otabek looked at the medics and back at Yuri, nodding with a wince as blood seeped into his eye. He reached up and took one of Yuri’s hand, squeezing it tight. “Da. Yes” Yuri nodded quickly and looked at the medics, silently begging them to not put up a fight._

_\----_

_“2 bruised or possible cracked ribs and impressive bump on his head.” Is what the medic had said. He had been cleared of a concussion and allowed to do his Free Skate, but it was obvious he was in pain as he fell over and over on nearly every jump. But it had still been a powerful performance and he had still managed to get 6 th place overall. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

As they stepped off of the podiums and took countless selfies and staged photos, Yuri genially smiled in each and every one of them. But, as soon as they were done he rushed to Otabek’s side, he stood on the edge his stoic smile on his face as he reached out for him. Yuri threw his arms around him into a deep hug as Otabek grunted. “Oh shit! Sorry! Sorry!” Yuri pulled back and looked him over. “Are you okay?!”

Otabek grinned his small smile. “I’m fine. Pain meds are helping. Ribs… not much you can do about them… just hurts.” He picked up the medal off Yuri’s chest with a grin. “You got gold.” He studied the medal. “You beat the ‘Happy Couple’.”

Yuri smiled, “Fuck yea I did!” He looked at Yuuri and Victor who were talking to reporters a few feet away. “Ugh… still the center of attention.” He grinned wickedly. “You up for repeating Barcelona?”

Otabek raised an eyebrow. “I’m your boyfriend right?”

~~~

The Welcome to the Madness skate went over even better at World’s than it did at the Grand Prix Final. Yuri had stolen Victor’s sunglasses this time and promptly threw them into the audience as Victor screamed at him in Russian and then in French. He had raised an eye brow and blew a kiss as Otabek bit his glove off. He closed out the Expo just as he planned, all attention back on him and away from the ‘Skating Sweet Hearts’.

As they skated off the ice and stopped to put their guards on Otabek ran his hand through Yuri’s hair. It was a small gesture that Yuri had realized Otabek would do even before they had started dating. It was his way of showing him he was thinking of him and he cared. Currently no one had noticed enough to say anything. It was such a small act and looked so simple, but Yuri knew it meant he wanted Yuri’s attention. 

Yuri straightened up and turned to him, smiling only to freeze. He watched in near slow motion as Otabek’s forehead came to rest on his. His chocolate eyes searing into him like a hot knife. ‘ _God… what this guy did to him_ ’. He sighed as he stared into those eyes as if they held the answer to every question he would ever have. This man… He lost all his calculated control around him. He did things he knew he’d get in trouble for, but every moment had been worth it. He let out a shaky breath and smiled softly. “Beka… there are reporters taking photos.” He felt a light blush creeping up his cheeks as the man held his eyes in an iron grip.

A smile Yuri had never seen before spread across Otabek’s face as his head angled slightly. It was dark and left promises of bad decisions to come. “Well then,” He took a slow breath and raised one side of his mouth in a sly grin. “Isn’t there an English saying _‘A picture is worth a thousand words’_.” He moved lips close enough to his that he could feel the next words vibrate in him all the way to his core. “Let’s give them two thousand” With barely a breath between, his lips were on Yuri’s.

It was far from their first kiss. There had been drunken and misguided ones at the banquets. There had been their first real kiss, on the ice in the middle of the Russian training facility. ‘ _March 1 st, 11:27pm’_. Then there had been many heated and desperate kissed since then, kisses that knew distance came soon and that they needed to remember every feeling and touch that came from each one.

But not one of those kisses was on the same level as the one they were sharing now. He felt his whole body burn as Otabek slid his hands to his lower back while pulling him closer. As if on muscle memory, he threw his arms around his neck and pulled him into the kiss even deeper. Even with his eyes closed, lost in the desire of the toe curling kiss; he saw the bright flash of camera after camera.

After some time, he finally felt Otabek pull away, that smile on his face again. “I guess we’re out.”

Yuri paused for a moment, then shock set in. “I have to go to the banquet. Oh god. Sponsors… And those reporters! You know how much I suck at answering personal questions!” He glared up at Otabek. “Yoooooou… Yakov is going to kill you. You are far too pretty for what he’s going to do to your face.”

Otabek grinned again and looked down to a gym bag at his feet. “Go change. I’ll check that the coast is clear. We’ll make ourselves disappear for a bit.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apparently what Otabek meant as _‘Disappear for a bit’_ was to end up on a plane flying over the Atlantic. Yuri looked at the boarding pass in his hand. “We’re really going to Mexico! How...” He had been in a daze all the way to the airport and through security. He was really skipping out on a banquet, for a competition he had just won gold at… to go Mexico with his boyfriend… who had kissed him in front of a sea of reporters. This was worse than anything the disgusting couple had done. _‘Oh god! Are we becoming the impulsive dumb couple!!!!?”_ He looked at Otabek again “How?!”

Otabek smiled at him. “Victor might have helped, again. I might have arranged for him to get into your room to get your clothes and passport and arrange for your luggage to go back with them. I might have also convinced him to lend us his house in Mexico for 2 weeks, while they are in Japan. And I might have convinced him to tell Yakov and… Lilia for us” He swooped in and planted a quick on Yuri’s cheek, since his mouth was currently hanging open in shock.

The remaining flight was both torture and bliss; Yuri had given into the destruction that would become his life once he returned. He had two weeks with Otabek, in Mexico. The season was over and he could actually relax for a bit. Other than a few Ice Shows, he had most of the off-season to himself until he had to start his planning and prep work. Occasionally he’d look at Otabek who was currently reading a magazine with a pair of head phones in.  At some point, his hand had started to draw small circles on Yuri’s knee. It was driving Yuri crazy! He finally reached out and grabbed the hand, squeezing it slightly with a soft sigh to calm himself. Otabek glanced at him as he pulled one of the headphones out, smiling as innocent as he could. ‘ _Oh… you asshole! You’re doing it on purpose!?’_ They were in one of the front rows of first class and the cabin had been darkened since it was actually night as they were flying. Meaning most of the passengers were asleep or engrossed in books or movies.

Yuri looked at him, attempting a serious face as he glared at Otabek; knowing exactly what he was doing to him. “You.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “are mean.”

Otabek grinned that awful dark smile again as he moved faster than Yuri thought he was capable of with two cracked ribs. His lips were on his in an instant as Yuri let out a mild squeak as he was pushed into the window. Otabek’s hand was back on his knee and was slowly moving up as Yuri tried everything in his power to not moan into the kiss that was quickly heating up. He opted to move his hands to his hair and pull him in closer. It wasn’t long before Otabek pulled back breathing a little heavier. “I’m going to the bathroom. The one on the second level near the first-class showers” Then he was up and gone, leaving Yuri very confused.

It took Yuri Plisetsky, World Champion Figure Skater; barely the age of 16; all of 10 seconds to grasp what his evil boyfriend had meant. Then it took him another stressful 2 minutes to reach the bathroom in question and knock lightly. “Bek…Ngah” He gasped as he was jerked into the bathroom and pushed against the counter. “Beka… really… here? But Your ribs!”

Otabek shook into the kiss as his hands made their way into his shirt and to his nipple pinching it lightly until he heard Yuri groan into the kiss and relax into him. Yuri grabbed onto one of Otabek’s shoulders while the other tangled into his hair. He felt himself lifted to sit on the counter as Otabek’s mouth left his to move down his jaw to his neck leaving small bites and suckles as he went. He grunted out, seeming to be out of breath and struggling to keep himself in check. “Yura… do you have any idea what you do to me? I’m different with you. No control. I never have any control with you.” He bit harshly into Yuri’s shoulder. “It’s infuriating.”

Yuri smiled. _‘We seem to have that effect on each other equally.’_ He smiled wider as he pulled on Otabek’s hair, forcing him to dislodge himself from his shoulder and look him in his eyes. “I think I understand more than you would think. Now… if we’re gonna do this… Uh… your ribs? And did you bring anything?”

They had only had sex once while at World’s, due to the competition and then because of Otabek’s ribs. They had spent the night after the accident arguing since Yuri didn’t want to hurt him by sleeping in the same bed and Otabek had grumbled that he was not dying and to not baby him. Which had caused Yuri to finally break after all the stress of the day. He had laid in Otabek’s lap and cried until they both passed out. Otabek had spent the entire next day apologizing until it caused another fight. They both agreed that they did not handle stress well together. But just that morning they had laid in bed and repeated the slow loving sex they had done their very first time. It had left Yuri as jello in his boyfriend’s arms and they had ended up going back to bed until noon, waking to kisses and promises from Otabek to never scare him like that again.  

Otabek must have saw the fear cross Yuri’s face and leaned into to kiss him again slowly this time, reassuring. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out packet of lube. “You’ll be surprised what they sell in those little shops near the gate.” He kissed him again, deeper this time but none the less reassuring. “Also, my ribs are feeling fine. If I can still skate my free skate, I’m pretty sure I can do this.”

He pulled at Yuri’s track pants while Yuri nearly fell back into the mirror. “Otabek… I’m like 80 percent limbs and you are a tank… how do you expect this going to work?!” He yelped as Otabek lifted him up and flipping him over effectively slamming his chest onto the counter that was far too small to hold his entire chest. “Oh god! Beka!” he tried to reach out for something to grab in the small cage of a room. _‘This is a horrible idea! How does he expect this to work!?’_

He let out a strangled laugh as Otabek swatted his back end. “Hush you. I got this.” He had his hand was around Yuri’s already half hard cock and was pumping him slowly as he kissed up his back, adding in bites whenever Yuri would squirm or giggle. Soon he had Yuri gasping more than giggling and had opened the small package of lube. He circled his finger around Yuri a few times before swiftly plunging in. Yuri threw his hand in front of his mouth and bit down as Otabek working him open in a ruthless speed that couldn’t possibly prepare him, but they had had sex that morning. “Yuri. Raise your leg here.” He guided Yuri’s leg to the counter and pushed him further forward. Yuri’s body stretched in ways that shouldn’t make sense for the human body. But he did have better leverage and pushed back on the fingers in him and low moan escaping him.

He leaned his forehead against the mirror and moaned again. “Beka… I’m ready. Just do it… please.” He heard Otabek growl behind him and suddenly push into him slowly. _‘When did he pull his pants down?!’_ He was so **not** stretched enough, it burned and pushed him further into the mirror. He pushed back on Otabek and placed one hand on the wall for leverage. “Beka… move more…Damnit… move.” Otabek pushed into him completely before pulling out and pushing himself back in with a short grunt. Yuri’s face hit the mirror. “Ah… ow.” He laughed as he pushed back on Otabek.

Laughing seemed to be the wrong choice as Otabek snapped his hips into Yuri’s and pushed him face first into the mirror, but had managed to also hit his prostate head on. Yuri moaned and gasped into the mirror, shock and pleasure flooding his system. Otabek chuckled as he pulled him back harshly, causing Yuri to fall onto the counter as Otabek’s back hit the wall. He had opted to just pull and push Yuri. “Yura…” He gasped as he pulled Yuri back again.

Yuri was beside himself. This probably was as far from romantic as it could get, but Otabek was hitting all his spots with each thrust. All while Yuri’s foot rested on the counter and face smashed into cold metal. But it was mind blowing. He wanted to scream out but they were on a fucking plane! He chose instead to bite his hand and slam back into Otabek again as his free hand reached down for his aching erection, letting the harsh push and pulls moving his hand at the same speed. “Beka.Beka.Beka.” He chanted his name in a quiet whisper with each hit.

Otabek was moaning low and long as he continued to pound into him and dig his nails into Yuri’s hips. “Cl…close” he gasped out as Yuri pressed back as hard as he could, silently begging him to go harder. He leaned over Yuri’s back and snapped his hips quickly as Yuri drew blood on his hand as he came                violently over the wall. His face slammed into the counter again as he felt Otabek still behind him and shiver as he came.

Yuri was breathing roughly as he felt Otabek pull and guide his burning leg back to the ground. “Ow… Okay so I might have been wrong about my ribs.” Yuri attempted to spin around to yell at him but his sore leg gave out and he fell to the ground with a curse at his idiotic boyfriend.

_~~~~~~~~~_

As they walked back to their seats they worked hard to suppressed smirks that threatened to turn into giggles at any moment. When they finally reached their seats, Otabek leaned over, running his hands through Yuri’s hair cleaning it up as best he could. As he locked eyes with Yuri the blonde blushed madly and wanted nothing more than to attack his face again. That had been completely ridiculous and he was pretty sure he had a bruise on his cheek and the top of his head hurt. But he had never been more turned on his life. How had he convinced this man to care for him? He looked into the man’s eyes and smiled a stupid grin, before bursting into a giggle. As Otabek lifted one side of his lips to a half grin as his eyes sparkled at him.

Yuri’s teenage day dream was interrupted as a flight attendant came by with food and drinks asking people if they wanted anything from the kitchen. When she reached the two love struck teenagers she smiled and raised a knowing eyebrow. “My daughter follows skating… So… I know for a fact that you two are over the age of 21; seeing as we are in US airspace. Right?” Before either of them could answer she plopped down a small bottle of champagne and two glasses. She leaned down slightly as she opened the bottle and poured the two glasses. “Cameras outside the bathrooms, sweeties. And, Congrats.” Her very American accent making her comment sound even more teasing. Without another word, she moved onto the next passengers.

Otabek’s eyes had got wider and wider as she had spoken and Yuri had went completely silent, choosing to stare at the two glasses in front of him. It was at this point that Otabek lost it. The laugh started low in his stomach and slowly ripped out of him until he wasn’t able to breath. It was a quiet laugh but his whole body showed the effects of it. Yuri simply picked up one of the glasses and downed it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they had landed and made it through customs they quickly made it to Taxi zone and hailed a cap. He handed the driver the address and tried to talk to him in what little Spanish he knew. He had been to this house once before, not long after Victor had bought it; but that had been years ago. He knew Victor didn’t stay in it often and normally let people use it if they wanted to or rented it out for short stays. He pulled out his phone which was set up for international travel and turned it back on, preparing for the assault. Sure enough, his phone exploded in sounds and vibrations. Yuri simply handed it to Otabek and groaned. “Tell me the ones I need to know about…. Delete the rest. Also put Instagram on silent.”

Otabek smiled and started going through the messages for him. “Well…Yuuri is mad you didn’t tell him and made Victor lie to him. I’ll let him know that was all me. He also adds that it was very irresponsible to cut out on the banquet. There were a number of Sponsors who wanted to talk to you but Victor handled it for you. He’s now claiming to handle all your PR.” He kept scrolling. “Mila says ‘Go you’ and ‘Be Safe’” He paused for a moment before smiling. “Wow… she has about as bad of a mouth as you… she’s graphic.” Yuri rolls his eyes only imagining what she could have said. Otabek continued “Oh Victor says not to answer any calls from Yakov for a few days. He’s told him you are safe and he knows exactly where we are. We are to call him or Yuuri once a day at least to check in.” He kept going. “Oh no… Yakov says you are never leaving Russia again without a GPS unit on you.” He started to snicker only to stop suddenly “Lilia says… ohh… this one is to me? Okay?” He pauses again and looks at Yuri, his face a shade lighter. “That is a very scary woman. I’m not even going to tell you what she said, just remind me to wear a cup around her and to dodge.”

Yuri took his phone back and put it in his bag. “Okay… well I need clothes… you sent all of mine back to Russia.” Let’s get settled and go shopping; this place has a few large name stores.

Otabek ran his hand through his hair and guided his head to him. “Relax. Victor said there is probably some clothes you can wear in his room here and I did have him pull some of your normal clothes out and put them in your gym bag.” He ran his hand down his cheek. “You are on vacation.”

Yuri pulled his face away and took the hand, kissing it lightly. “Yes, and what’s more vacation than shopping?!”

Otabek just sighed and he sat back in the seat and pulled his phone out. “Okay. Victor said he has a car here we can use. He said you’d know the code to the safe. It’s Makka’s Birthday.” Otabek shook his head. “Really?”

Yuri shrugged. “He’s honestly lucky he has someone who looks after the house and a ridiculous security system. Also, I think Chris uses the house about as much as him. On top of that, I think he has family members that use it pretty often. So, there are people in and out of it.” They had pulled up to the large gate for the gated community. Otabek stepped out of the car and entered the gate code Victor must have sent him.

Yuri remembered coming to this house when he was 12. Victor had bought it after a particularly bad break up… with Chris of all people. _‘They seem to have made up…’_ Yuri had broken his hand trying to do a Quad Toe Loop and was in a foul mood. It was the off season and he was about to really start making headway in the Juniors. But he’d been sidelined and didn’t know what to do with himself. So, Victor had suggested to Yakov that he take Yuri for a week to his new house with a few other people. There had been a few other kids there, but it was difficult to get along with then. He didn’t speak great English then and wasn’t quite sure how to even talk to them. They talked about school and girls they liked, or about what movie was coming out they wanted to see. Yuri didn’t get them. All he had been able to mention was a girl he had met named Anna who seemed nice. _‘Boy did that turn out well.’_  But it had been a fun trip overall. He got to know Victor more, even if he was nursing a break up and spent most of it in a drunken haze. But he talked about skating with him and how he knew Yuri was talented. He talked to him about the science behind the jumps and how his body was supposed to move. It was a memory that Yuri carried with him and he was excited to be back here.

As they pulled up to the large house Otabek whistled. “Wow.”  He studied the house as they got out and paid the driver. It was closed off from the road with large plants and trees out front then a set of stairs that went to the front door. “It doesn’t seem Victor’s style.” It wasn’t really. It was very much in the style of all the houses here, a Spanish Villa with its tan walls and tile roof. Even the inside was certainly not designed by Victor.

Yuri walked into the large entry that went down a small set of stairs to the large living area. The entire house was done in creams and bright jewel tones. “I’m pretty sure one of his Aunts did all the interior design, but I expect Yuuri will get hold of it sooner or later.” He grinned as he sat his bag down on the stairs. “There are a ton of rooms. The Master opens to the pool if I remember right…” He walked out to the back of the house opening the large doors to let the air into the house.

Otabek’s arms were around him, holding him tight. “This is nice. Just us.” He yawned into Yuri’s shoulder. “Tired….”

Yuri grinned as he turned in the tight arms. “Yea… I’m not even sure what time my body thinks it is. Let’s take a shower and lay down. Come on.” He pulled Otabek with him as they made their way to the master bathroom. Otabek was wincing slightly and Yuri could tell he was hurting from sitting on the plane for so long… or their activities part way through the flight. He stopped him and gently pulled his shirt up and over his head. With a hiss, he ran his hand down his right side, the dark red and blue patch had grown since the night before. “I know it looks worse than it is, but fuck man.” He took a deep breath and got control of his emotions.

Otabek grunted as he pulled Yuri’s hand away. “I’ve had worst. I’m just sleepy and the pain meds have worn off.” He pulled Yuri’s shirt off and unbuttoned his pants before moving onto his own. “A Shower sounds really nice and a nap with a cute blonde is always a good healing aid.” He leaned into kiss the slightly taller man softly. “I’ve heard there are scientific studies on it.” Yuri giggled into the kiss as he pulled him toward the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They spent the first day sleeping and getting used to the time change. But by day two Yuri was itching to go shopping and explore the area. They were in the middle of Cabo San Lucas and Yuri needed all new clothes for the trip. He didn’t mind Victor’s oversized shirts for when they were around the house, but they were far from his normal style.

Currently he was dragging Otabek from shop to shop as he filled bags with clothes. “We should go out one night! Isn’t Cabo known for their clubs?! These shorts need to be seen by a crowd.” He was holding up a pair of neon blue shorts he planned to pair with a pair of fishnets and a ripped tank or maybe a crop top. He was giggly with all the choices at his fingertips.

Otabek was looking at club clothes and pulling a few shirts out. “I might know of a few places here. I have a friend who lives in town and spins at a club nearby. Tomorrow?” He holds up a black Tee with suggestive cut outs for Yuri to inspect.

Yuri walked over and looked at the shirt. “Tomorrow sounds good! You’d look hot in this! But it’s not what you normally wear?” He pulled a few other shirts out that looked like they’d hug Otabek’s muscles well. “How do you always know someone who knows someone?” He laughed as he carried his clothes to the front counter.

Otabek shrugged as he followed the blonde. “Just do. Traveled a lot and the DJ thing helps, I guess. And I dress… uh… more suggestive when I spin. I normally order my clothes or have a friend send them to me.”

Yuri laughed lightly as he pulled him to another store as Otabek groaned again. It was nice to just be with him. No competitions and no pressure. Yuri wasn’t used to not having a clear schedule and a plan for the day. “I still have a lot to learn from you!” He kissed the shorter man before he bounced to the delicious looking ripped jeans on a mannequin. 

By the time they made it home, the sun was starting to set, but the heat wasn’t going down much. Even in early April, it was still much warmer than Yuri was used to. As soon as they entered the house, Yuri was stripping down to nothing. “Pool… Now!” He pulled Otabek to him and kissed him roughly, before pulling his pants and boxer-briefs down in one quick motion. Otabek was chuckling at him as he pulled his shirt off and kissing Yuri again. The bruises were fading little by little, but still looked like someone had thrown a few cups of paint on his side, trying to make a painful artwork. Yuri looked at them before falling to his knees and kissing around the bruise. “You said something about blondes being good for healing?” He smirked as his trailed his hands and mouth down his sides to his hip bones.

Otabek groaned and tangled his hands in his hair. “I thought we were going to the pool.” Yuri mumbled into his skin as he bit the offending hip bone. “Yuri…” Otabek warned as his hips moved further into the imp’s hands. Yuri wasn’t listening in the slightest. He simply kept moving his mouth until he reached the growing erection at Otabek’s core.

Yuri had his hands around it before Otabek could say another word. “Ooooh… we’ll make it to the pool. Don’t worry.” He smirked as he licked up one side as his hands moved along the opposing side. As he reached the tip he let his tongue dart out and flick the slit. He let eye slide to look at the mass of muscles above him. Otabek had closed his eyes and tightened his hold in Yuri’s hair as soon as his tongue had made contact with that long vein that ran along the side of his beautiful cock. “I want to taste this before chlorine gets on it.” He breathed in the smell of the man in front of him as he wrapped his mouth around him and pulled him further into his mouth.

Yuri moaned deeply at the gasp that fell out of Otabek. “Yuri… Fuck.” He moved his mouth deeper onto the shaft and pulled back slowly only to do the opposite in the next pull. Otabek had went to every store with him today, he had carried every bag and even though he groaned and whined a few times; he always smiled at Yuri with that soft smile of his. Yuri wanted to make him feel how much he cared and how much he wanted to make him happy. More than he’s ever wanted to make anyone happy.

He was bobbing his head as he dug his fingers into Otabek’s firm ass; when Otabek pulled him off with a quick jerk. “Ah… but…mmph!” He was hauled up by first his hair and then his arms to only slam into a warm mouth. Yuri melted into the fierce kiss and the warm hands holding his shoulder.  Otabek walked them back towards the pool. He didn’t so much as feel himself fall as he felt the cool water hit his skin and his head duck under the water. He jerked to the surface with a shout. “The” _Cough_ “Fuck?”

Otabek was already in the water and pushing him against the stairs to the pool as he spun him around-

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The building was a long warehouse but had been painted a pastel shade of pink. The neon sign above said “BANDERILLAS”. Yuri raised an eyebrow as he looked at the long line that stretched down the street. _‘That’s the name for a step in the Paso Doble.’_ Lilia had made him watch videos on different styles of dance to help him understand how different music could create different feelings in people depending on what type of dance they wanted to portray. He’d never admit it, but it had helped him. But it was certainly something odd to call a club.

He pulled Otabek close to him and looked at the large man in front of them who smiled broadly when he saw Otabek. “OTA! Jessie said you’d be coming!” He pulled Otabek from him into a friendly hug and Otabek was hugging back. Yuri had been pulled away when the hug started and stood looking at the two of them. “You’re not staying with Jessie though?”

Otabek pulled Yuri back to him and grinned. “James.” He nodded and shook his head. “No. Staying with at a friend’s house.”

The large man seemed to finally notice Yuri and grinned broadly. “Oh? Who is this pretty?” He stepped into Yuri’s personal space and looked him up and down a few times.

Otabek pushed James a way. “Yuri. Boyfriend and ‘NO’.” He kissed Yuri on top of the head and looked back at the pouting man.

Yuri attempted his best to glare as the man looked to Otabek. “But… He’s so cute!” He stepped back and looked at Yuri’s fishnet clad legs. “And look at those legs!”

Otabek shook his head. “Stop false advertising, James. You don’t even like guys.”

James frowned and looked at Yuri. “I can appreciate a good-looking man! Even if I don’t want to kiss him or stick anything in him!” He seemed completely scandalized by Otabek’s rejection. Otabek just looked at him with a dead stare and raised an eyebrow. James finally deflated and moaned dramatically. “Fine Fine! Jessie said you guys were to come up to the top level. Come come.” He opened the rope and lead them in through the hot pink doors.

Yuri couldn’t help the gasp as they entered the hot room. The music was blaring and shaking the floor. Lights would occasionally dart across the room, spot lighting people dancing only to dart to the next group of dancers. He let his eyes scan the room as they were lead up a flight of stairs. Yuri looked out as they ascended the stairs. The large dance floor was lined with bar tables and at least 3 small bars. There was also a large bar at the back of the room in the back, near the large DJ booth that hid behind glass on a high stage. He noticed red couches and lounge areas off to one side that had men and woman dancing on small stages. _‘VIP area? Then where are we going?’_ He let his eyes wander to the red cages that were dotted throughout the dance floor, men and woman dancing inside. He was pulled through a metal door into a room that was lined in glass on 2 sides and over looked the entire club. He could see everything that was happening, even the couple that looked to be having sex in a corner they had to imagine was hidden.

Yuri let go of Otabek and walked over to the glass to look out. “Beka?” He turned around and noticed they were in a room with simple white couches and a few mirrored tabled as well as a desk in the corner. This was not a normal VIP room. “What is this?” He had just started to move towards Otabek before a door opened on the side of the room and a woman stepped out and looked darkly at towards Otabek. She squealed and ran at him, jumping into his arms. Yuri gapped as Otabek's hands reached down and grabbed her butt, holding her up as she smashed her face to his in a deep kiss. Yuri froze as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. Otabek was kissing back! “THE FUCK!!!” He screamed as he walked up to the two of them.

The girl pulled back and straightened her back. Her auburn hair falling down her back in soft curls. She had on a tight red skirt and a halter top that clung to her fitted form. She raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow at Yuri and grinned smugly. “I’m his Jessica… who the fuck are you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who wanted a Cliff Hanger? Anyone... Anyone... oh... whoops! 
> 
> Next chapter some major taboo tags will show up... you have been warned. 
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


	8. Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She walked over to a bar in the corner and opened a cabinet. “What’s your poison pretty boy? I’ve got it all, name it.”
> 
> Yuri gaped at the woman. ‘Who the fuck does this woman think she is?!’ She had just mauled his boyfriend’s face and then assaulted him in a Katsudon level hug and now was offering him a drink. He didn’t notice Otabek until he felt his arm around him and a kiss pressed into his hair. He looked up at him hard. “Start talking. Now…” He looked at the woman who was looking through the many expensive looking liquors and snorted. “Tsk. We’re in Mexico, aren’t we?” He might as well get a drink out of this fiasco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Chapter! I'm going out of town so I won't have time to post it! Have fun! I got some great feedback from last chapter. Ready to find out who Jessica is?!
> 
> Song for this Chapter is the same song but two mixes, cause I listened to both while writing it.  
> [ Turn my Flesh inside out ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGKmOapYb1Q) I highly recommend listening to this when it comes up at a certain point. This song is actually in the chapter about half way through!  
> [ Flesh ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEfKooMunLI)
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuri felt himself heat up as Otabek looked at him his eyes getting wider by the each passing second. He shook as he glared at the woman in **_HIS_** Otabek’s arms. “His Yuri!” He snapped his head to boyfriend. “Otabek!” Otabek was still holding her!” _‘WHAT THE FUCK!!!!”_ Yuri was quickly losing the battle with his control.

The girl paused as a grin slowly spread on her face and she snapped her head back at Otabek who snapped his eyes to her quickly in shock and tried to open his mouth only to be slapped on the chest the by the small woman. “Otababe! Really?! Put me down you mindless brute. This! This right here is why we always broke up. You suck at communication! Look at the poor thing! He’s shaking he’s so angry.” She slapped his chest again. “I said! Put me down! You should have told me you were bringing him!” Otabek ripped his arms back as she landed on her feet effortlessly. She looked back at Yuri and glided over to him throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly! “It’s so nice to finally meet you! He’s only been talking about you for years!”

Yuri sputtered and glared at Otabek. _‘I’m going to kill my boyfriend… in a club in Mexico… they will never find the body. I’ll have to make it look like an accident…’_ “Get. Off. Me. Now.” He was breathing hard as he pulled at the strong arms around him, trying to dislodge the woman.

The offending woman finally pulled back and giggled almost childlike. “Oh Yuri! I didn’t recognize you. I’ve only ever seen you in skating videos and Ota refuses to send me any of those risky photos you send him.” She pulled back and glared at Otabek who just sighed and walked over to a chair and fell into it. She was back on Yuri. “I’m sorry about that. Jessica Johnson. Welcome to my humble little club!” She walked over to a bar in the corner and opened a cabinet. “What’s your poison pretty boy? I’ve got it all, name it.”

Yuri gaped at the woman. _‘Who the fuck does this woman think she is?!’_ She had just mauled his boyfriend’s face and then assaulted him in a Katsudon level hug and now was offering him a drink. He didn’t notice Otabek until he felt his arm around him and a kiss pressed into his hair. He looked up at him hard. “Start talking. Now…” He looked at the woman who was looking through the many expensive looking liquors and snorted. “Tsk. We’re in Mexico, aren’t we?” He might as well get a drink out of this fiasco.

She grinned at him and pulled a large bottle of silver tequila from a shelf. “Oh, I like him Ota. You should keep this one and try to not fuck it up!” She was pouring shots as she buzzed in place.

Otabek looked at him and frowned. “It’s a long story?” Yuri glared at him again and huffed out. ‘ _Death… he’s so dead. It will be slow and painful.’_ The man frowned further. “I’ve known her since I was 13. She owns this place and is a DJ and producer. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know how you’d react to meeting one of my ex’s.” He leaned his head on his shoulder and groaned. “I’m sorry… please don’t be mad. Jessie can be a handful, but she’s a good person.” He took the shot from the smiling woman. “Plus, she’s probably all kinds of fucked up anyway. She’s normally a little calmer to new people.” He glared at the fiery woman.

Jessie smiled as if she had heard nothing and handed Yuri a shot. “To second meetings, seeing as Otabek fucked up the first one.” They all clinked their shot glasses and downed the clear liquor. It was smoother than any tequila that Yuri had ever had and tasted great. He needed more of that. He handed his shot glass back and pointed to it with his free hand.

They exchanged a few more shots before Otabek and Yuri settled on a large couch with Jessie sprawled in a chair. There was a white powder on the glass table that Yuri wasn’t naive enough to not know what it was. He looked at Otabek and back to the powder. “Do you…”

Otabek raised an eyebrow. “Not really. At least, not since entering the Seniors. Drug Tests are a bitch. But yes, I do sometimes in the off season. Do you want to? It will be out of your system long before you get to Russia in case they do a rare off-season test on you.” It was a strong possibility. Hell, Yakov might do one just in spite.

Jessica was messing with the powder and forming thin lines on the glass. “I can give you a baby line. Just a taste. I’d take two though. Feels funny if you do it in only one side the first time.”

Yuri studied her and the powder. “Um... What does it do. I have a pretty low tolerance for shit.” He remembered the few times he’d been given pain meds and how out of it made him and then the one time he ate an edible that Mila gave him and he had turned into a puddle on a lawn chair at her parents’ house. But he wasn’t opposed to the idea. It was rather common among other’s he knew, so he wasn’t shocked Otabek had a past with it.

Jessie pulled a straw out of a small drawer in the table and lined it up with one of the perfect lines much thicker than the ones she had set up for him. She blocked one of her nostrils and breathed in through the other as she slid the straw along the line. Then repeated the action with the other side of her nose. She leaned her head back and pinched the bridge of her nose before looking down at him. “It… uh… makes everything a little… more. Lowers your inhibitions more than tequila. Fun to dance on or in Ota’s case he’s a lot wilder when he is in the booth.” She slid a knowing look at Otabek that made Yuri feel like he was missing a key detail to their friendship.

Yuri looked at the two thin lines and back to Otabek. “Give me that.” He reached out for the straw and Jessie giggled handing it to him. He looked at the two before he leaned over and mimicked Jessie’s actions and fell back on Otabek as his nose burned. “Eh! Eck!” He pinched his nose and shook his head. A taste he couldn’t quite place went down the back of this throat. He blinked and looked at the table.

Otabek rubbed his back as he leaned his face onto his shoulder. “Probably should have told you to not go so fast the first time.” He took the straw and bent down and did two lines slightly smaller than Jessies. Before pressing his finger into the powder and holding it to Yuri. “Open your mouth.” Yuri looked at him shocked but opened his mouth anyway. Otabek spread the powder on his finger on Yuri’s gums before leaning into kiss him.

Yuri’s body tingled the moment Otabek’s lips touched his and he felt a surge of energy. Forgetting completely about Jessica he climbed into the other man’s lap and deepened the kiss. He couldn’t put his finger on it. If it was the shots, the coke or the adrenaline that was coursing through his body, but he liked it… a lot. He pulled back and looked up at the smiling auburn-haired beauty. She was nearly bouncing in place as she watched the two. “I think you are a bad influence Ms. Johnson.”

Jessie cackled as she leaned back in the chair. “I’ve been known to be that.” She took a deep breath as she jumped up. “Ota. Are you spinning tonight?” She was looking out the large windows at the club below.

Otabek squeezed Yuri’s hips and rested his head back on his shoulder. “I’m here with Yuri” He kissed up his neck and dragging his teeth to his ear. “You expect me to just leave him with you?” His eyes were open as he locked eyes with the woman.

Jessie walked over to the backpack Otabek had brought with them and picked it up. “Are you telling me your laptop isn’t in here?” She swayed her hips as she walked over to fall on the couch on the other side of the pair. “Plus, who could he be safer with, other than the owner. I’ve got James to watch out for us on the floor.” She ran her hand through Yuri’s hair and he couldn’t help but lean into her. “Tell me Little one. Do you dance?”

Yuri looked her in the eyes and smirked. “Probably better than you.” He was still leaning into her hand and Otabek was still making a meal out of his neck. _‘Ohhhh this feels nice.’_

Jessie tightened her hand on his cheek and looked at Otabek. “Really Otabek… he doesn’t know a thing about me, does he?”

Otabek breathed deeply on his neck, causing a shiver to run down Yuri’s back. He lifted his head to look at his friend. “Well… seeing as not too long ago he was yelling at you while you kissed me and probably thinking about killing one of us. I’m gonna go with…No.” He looked at the bag in her hand. “I’ll do a set.” He leaned over and cupped her face with a smile. “Only cause it’s you.” Jessica melted into his touch as she blushed deeply.

Faster than expected, Otabek was on his feet and looking out the large windows onto the large club below. “What’s the crowd, what do I have access to, and can I do another line before I go in?” He walked over to his bag and took it from her. Jessica fell back onto Yuri’s lap and smiled up at him.

Otabek was pulling one of the ripped tanks he had bought the day before, out of the bag and started to pull his shirt off. Jessica moaned and wiggled in Yuri’s lap. “Oh… Ota… I love your body at the end of the season. Muscles for days.” Yuri looked down at her with a glare. _‘Is this woman for real? She’s so… much._ Otabek shook his head at her and pulled the shirt over his head.  Jessica just giggled and continued on. “Spring Break is happening at some of the US colleges. So mostly rich kids and my locals. Full sound board, the one you helped install so you know it. You have access to the dance floor lights and can sync them to your system. Also, if you give a 5 minute warning you can foam the floor. I personally…” She looked at Yuri with her blown out eyes and smiled. Her hand was rubbing his cheek as she stared into his soul. “I wouldn’t mind seeing this one all wet and foamy…”

Yuri felt his cheeks heat up again, but not from anger this time. This crazy woman had a draw and Yuri could feel himself sinking. This was trouble.

__________________

 

Yuri was currently being dragged through the club to the largest bar by Jessica. She would stop every once and a while to say ‘Hi’ to someone or to kiss this on the cheek. They were standing in front of a tall blonde with a large Mexican man on her arm. “Oh Julie! Meet Yuri! He’s the next DJ’s boyfriend. Isn’t he darling? You’ll come dance with us, right? I’d love to have a blonde sandwich!” She wiggled her eyebrows at Yuri.

The blonde looked at Yuri and smiled. “Well now. Hello Yuri. I LOVE those shorts! I can certainly dance with you.” She moved closer and Yuri took a step back instinctively. “Just let me know when and I’m game.” She was leaning into him and smelled like cheap perfume. Nothing like the stuff Mila or Lilia wore.

He raised an eye brow. “Depends on if you can dance.” He allowed his accent to sneak in more than he normally did as he pushed Jessica forward. “You said drinks before Beka started.”

Jessica laughed as they walked off leaving the blonde with a shocked expression. Jessica had finally made it to the bar and walked behind, pulling Yuri with her. “You should know she’s one of the best Escorts in town. She always brings in the best clients and spends the most money. You’ll be wise to be nice to her. She’s got connections all over the world, including your world.” She bumped her hip into a bartender that was talking to a black-haired woman in booty shorts and a crop top as she was slowly drinking a bright pink drink. “Why are you not in the cage?”

The woman looked at her and rolled her eyes. “This guy sucks! I can’t find a beat in any of this shit. How am I supposed to get people going with this top 40 shit that’s not even mixed?” She took another drink of her concoction.

Jessica glared at her. “Someone better is up in a few. Get your ass out there. I don’t pay you to drink. I pay you to be hot and to dance in that cage. That drink is coming out of your tips tonight. Go.” She took the drink away from the woman and poured it out as she swatted the woman as she walked by Yuri with a glare, mumbling ‘ _Bitch´_ Under her breath.

Yuri wasn’t sure if it was the second hit he had taken or the energy of the room but he laughed as Jessica shoo’d the woman off and walked up to her, putting his arms around her. “That was kind of hot….”

Jessica looked over her shoulder at him and grinned. “Oh, you got friendly finally. Tequila?” Yuri nodded and she reached under the bar and grabbed another expensive bottle and handed to the bartender. “Make it pretty.” She winked at him as she stood her on toes as she pecked the man on the lips. She moved back to Yuri and leaned back on him. “Watch this.”

The man moved a silver cup to the bar and filled it with ice. In the next moment, the expensive bottle was thrown in the air as he spun and caught it. The man had somehow also grabbed the hose and was filling the who cups with mixers while he balanced the bottle on the back of his hand. He grabbed another bottle and was now pouring the two liquors into the cup. He threw the second bottle in the air and caught it again before slamming it to the bar. “Ha!” He tossed the bottle to his fellow bartender and popped a glass onto the silver cup and spun as he shook the mix and swayed his hips over to Yuri. He leaned into Yuri and winked. “Hi.” He spun back down and tapped the mixer to the edge of the bar to unseal it and then he poured the drinks into two Martini Glasses. He sat the mixer glass down and picked up the two drinks smirking as he walked over to the pair and smiled. “Boss. And….” He held Yuri’s drink out to him.

Yuri blinked at the man. He had never seen someone do something like that. The bar and clubs in Russia that he could manage to get into were nothing like this. They didn’t make pretty drinks and just wanted their cash. “Uh. Yuri.” He took the drink as the man grinned again and winked.

“Let me know if you want anything else. I’ll make you anything you want.” He smiled at Jessica as he glided back to work.

Jessica had moved to the outside bar and was standing sipping her drink. Yuri finally took a drink and blinked at it. It was fruity and green. He couldn’t taste the tequila at all. He took another drink. “Damn this is good!”

Jessica laughed. “It’s my special drink that only he knows. Finish up pretty, I want to be there when he starts.” Yuri quickly finished the troublesome drink and followed her to the side of the dance floor. He looked around and saw that James was tailing them, he ended up lean against a wall close by. He could see Otabek up in the booth talking to the current DJ and plugging his laptop in. Jessica pulled them to the side of the booth and climbed up the wall to the small edge above the bar and in front of the glass of the DJ booth. Yuri raised his eyebrows as Otabek handed her a microphone. The music dimmed and the lights shined on her. “HELLO MY PRETTIES! Are we having fun?!” The room roared. “Wooooooooonderful! Do I have treat for you! I have not one! But two international sport stars in the gracing us tonight! We have the World Champion in Men’s figure skating in the house!” The lights shined on Yuri as he froze. James had suddenly appeared next to him with a cocky grin as the room roared again and a few people started to crowd in on him. Yuri attempted to grin and hoped the light didn’t show his red face. The light darted off him and back onto Jessica. “We also have an old friend of mine who happens to also be a World Champion finalist! He’s gonna show you people how to party! Let me hear you SCREEEEEEAAAAAM for O Gold!” The room exploded in gold light as a song started to blast with a heavy beat. The room also exploded in in cheers as the bodies started to jump with their hands in the air and dance. Otabek was moving to the beat with his hand in the air.

Jessica had moved back to him and was dragging him back to the dance floor but to an area that was in perfect view of the booth. “Okay Mr. Champion. Show me what you got.” She threw her arms loosely around his shoulders as she dipped down and popped back up, swaying into him. Yuri grinned and danced into her, his hips moving with her as they swayed in and out of each other’s space.

Yuri looked up and locked eyes with Otabek and smiled just as he pulled Jessica to him tightly and pushed his hips into her. “You have no idea…” His dipped her back and swung out her before pulling her back up to him with a dark grin. “As you can guess, I’m pretty competitive.”

Jessica rolled her body on him as she leaned in close and whispered in his ear. “I’m counting on it. I’m not impressed yet.” She pulled back and locked her eyes with him as she leaned in, her lips brushing over his. “He’s been after you for years. Prove to me it was worth it.” Yuri grinned at her as they started to move to the music.

They danced for a while as they tested each other’s skills and Yuri realized quickly that Jessica knew exactly what she was doing. She knew how to tease his hips into following her how she wanted and she’s looked at him just long enough to pull him in, only to push him back into control of the dance. Yuri looked at her as he pulled her face to his and rested his forehead on hers as she grinned at him. “Is that all you got.” Her voice was slow and as intoxicating as the tequila they had downed.

Yuri took a deep breath in at the challenge just as a new song started to fade in. It was more electronic and the crowd moved with the new quick beat. Jessica giggled. “Oh! This one. Sneaky boy. Past and future.” She started to jump to the quick beat and shouted out with her hands in the air. Yuri was dancing to the song. It was awesome! It was a blend of two songs and it changed the entire mood of the room. There was sex in the air now and the lights where shining red as they darted around the room to the music. There were two vocals fighting to be the front runner. Two songs that seems to have two meanings but the same feelings. Uncontrollable desire and need.

_Tie me up and take me over_

_Til you’re done, Til I’m done_

_You got me feeding and I’m ready to blow._

_(So, come on!)_

_Sink your teeth into my flesh. Taste the Flesh_

_Push into my body_

_Sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Get undressed._

 

The second vocal broke through as Yuri tried to focus on the body that was moving into his and waking up all parts of him. The songs started to blend perfectly. Telling two stories that seemed to currently be grinding into each other in front of the story teller stood in his glass tower.

 

_(Shut your mouth)_

_(And turn me inside out)_

_Sink your teeth in harder. Taste the flesh_

_(Baby, you know what I want right now.)_

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it to me til I’m begging for more._

_Give me some more. Make me bleed_

_I like it rough._

_(Push me upside down.)_

_Push into my body_

_(You’re the only one that’s ever drove me crazy)_

_(Cause, you know me inside out)_

_(I know we probably shouldn’t do this.)_

_Hold my hands above my head_

_And push my face into the bed._

_cause I’m a screamer baby._

_Make me a mute_

_(You touch me and it’s breaking me down)_

The song played on as Jessica danced against him and he felt his body heat up. This woman was someone in Otabek’s past and not just anyone; she _was_ his past. The song continued as Yuri leaned into her, his skin was on fire and she vibrated under it. He ghosted his mouth over her neck and breathed her in.

 

_(Even though we couldn’t last forever)_

_(Baby you know what I want right now)_

[Song Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGKmOapYb1Q)

Yuri laid his mouth on her throat and bit down. Jessica shook under him and gripped onto his shoulders as her head fell back in a moan. They continued to dance as he sucked into her skin and her nails dug into his back. He rested her head in his hand as he abused her neck with each pulse of the song. The song slowly faded out as Yuri pulled off smiling at the purple mark that could be seen even in the red light. He pulled her chin up and locked eyes with her. “You are his past. if you want a place in his future; play by my rules.” He smashed his lips to her and grinded into her. Their mouths fought for control of each other. He darted his tongue into her mouth only to have her bite on it lightly and pull it into her mouth further as she took control again. Jessica pulled away with a gasp for air and breathed deeply looking at him, her eyes wide and wild. She stopped dancing and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the stairs. “His set is almost done; he’ll come find us. He knew what the fuck he was doing.” She had shaken her head at James as he began to follow them.

Jessica nearly dragged him up the stairs and slammed him through the door, their lips on each other again as Yuri’s head spun by the sudden location change. What little control he had been holding onto in the crowd of people was quickly gone as the heavy door slammed shut. He pushed her back to the large couch and spun them as he fell onto it. Jessica was in his lap and kissing him within a moment. Yuri couldn’t help but moan into her as she rolled her hips into him. He was kissing down her throat when he heard the music change to a house playlist. He pulled back and looked at the woman in his lap, a woman who, hours ago he was plotting the murder of, but that now he wanted nothing more than to see how loud he could make scream. “You… are trouble… aren’t you?”

She breathed out as smile danced on her lips. “Absolutely. In all the best ways, possible.”  She started to lean back, causing Yuri to grab her waist as she reached for a vial on the table. “Lay your head back and hold still.” She pushed his head back and he felt the dry power fall onto his skin and a nose run along it quickly. When she came back up there was white dust around her nose. Yuri couldn’t help but run his thumb along it and put his it in his mouth. She lifted one side of her mouth in a smile as an eye brow slowly rose along the same side. She took the vial and shook a small line along her chest and dropped her head back.

Yuri looked at the line before he leaned down and ran his nose along half of it before switching sides and finishing the line, his head snapping back. “Fuck that’s more than last time.” He looked back at her blinking as he took another deep breath. He felt his body relax as he ran his hands up her sides and noticed Otabek standing in the door way. “Beka! How long have you been there?”

Otabek grinned. “Long enough to see you two have made up. Ready to get out of here? Jessica you’re coming with us. You have to check out Victor’s house.” He took the vial from her and looked at the two. “Hmm” He laid a small line on both of them and quickly took them. “Let’s go.”

James apparently did many jobs for Jessica; he was also her late-night driver. They had left Victor’s car in her private garage at the club and had James drop them off at the house, with a promise the car would be out front tomorrow morning. The trio stumbled into the house in a fit of giggles. Well Yuri and Jessica were giggling as they seemed to not be able to keep their hands off each other. The two of them fell onto the floor together as Otabek went to the stereo and plugged in a flash drive. Softer music than had been played at the club flowed through the speakers throughout the walls, but it was obviously still Otabek’s music. Jessica had pushed Yuri to his back and was straddling him. “So… Mr. Champion. Ballet… right?”

Otabek had taken a seat on a chair and was watching the two with a thoughtful look on his face. Yuri looked at him before looking back at the woman rolling her hips subconsciously into his. “Yea. Since I was pretty young. Why.” He had moved his hands to her thin waist and was squeezing to the beat.

She leaned down and captured his lips in a slow kiss before pulling back. “You have the build. But you don’t do lifts. No arm muscle really. Not like Ota.” She looked back at him as he raised an eyebrow at the pair on the floor.

Yuri smirked at her as he threw his legs up and hooked them on her chest. “Nope my arms suck compared to him. But...” He pushed his body and swung to the side as they flipped over. Just before they fully flip he unhooked his legs and kicked them out into a near spilt above her, throwing his hands down on either side of her head. “I have a few skills he doesn’t” He leaned further down as he kissed her deeply as he kicked his legs up and landed on her in a straddle.

She had buried her hands into his hair and pulled him closer. Yuri’s body was still on fire even if they were out of the club and in the opened house as the breeze danced over their sweaty skin. He pushed his hips into her and smiled into the kiss at the moan that ripped out of her. “God!” He had moved his hands down her side and was pushing her shirt up along her body. He needed this thing off… now.

He felt Otabek at his side as he guided Yuri’s tight shirt off him and pulled their shoes of. He was breathing on Yuri’s neck as he kissed down his back. “Do whatever you want.” It was a simple sentence but it meant so much.

Yuri sat up and pulled Jessica with him as he looked at Otabek. “Yes?” This was one of the rules, there was a limit on what they could do, without talking. But this woman in his arms was a gravitational pull and he didn’t know if he could stop once they started. He need to have all of her and he had not felt that pull of lust, since long before Otabek.

His boyfriend nodded once as he moved back to his seat. “How could I say no.”  He looked between the two of them and moaned; almost so quiet you couldn’t hear it roll out of him. “If you could see the two of you from my point.” He sat back in his seat and raised an eyebrow as if waiting.

Yuri snapped his head back to Jessica and smashed his lips to her and pulled her shirt up her body again, only breaking the rough kiss long enough to pull it over her head and throw it at Otabek. Her hands had moved to his shorts and were working at the buttons. Yuri pushed her back to the floor and stood on his toes and one hand as he pulled the shorts down to his thighs. He felt Otabek’s hands at his sides as he dragged them down and to the fishnets around his hips, pulling them until he reached his shorts and pulled the set off. He ran his hand back up Yuri’s leg to his painfully small boxer briefs. He squeezed the skin as Yuri dropped his head to Jessica’s shoulder and grinded into her. Otabek quickly ripped the fabric down his legs as the other two gasped.

He was back in his seat before either of them realized. Yuri lifted his head back up and smirked before started to bite his way down her body to the damn tight skirt. He sat up and glared at it. He hooked his hands under the hem and pushed it up to her hips, revealing the bright red lace covering what he wanted. He let his hands drift back down and cup the fabric, it was warm and wet. He looked up at her as he lowered his head, running his tongue over the lace. Jessica stiffened and gasped. “Yuuuuuuri.” He pressed his teeth against her and breathed out before opening his mouth and sucking in again.

Meanwhile his hands had moved down to the band of the offending lace and started to pull them down, revealing more and more of the flushed skin and sweet scent he had smelled. He moaned as he finally laid eyes on her core. “There we go. This is something I’ve missed.” He looked up at Jessica one last time as he dropped his mouth to her and flicked his tongue up to the bundle of skin and nerves, grinning as she arched up into him. He sucked the nub into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it as his hand snaked up her leg to her dripping opening. He pushed a finger in as he sucked hard and held her hip down with his free hand. Jessica screamed out above him and threw her hands into his hair, curling her fingers into his scalp. He pushed his single finger in and out until he felt her releasing more and more of the sweet liquid, moving his mouth further down and adding a second finger. He lapped at her and moaned freely. Jessica was shaking above him as he hooked his finger up and pulled back quickly. She jolted and yelled out. “Ahhhh Ahhhh Fuck… Yuri. There.” He kept moving his tongue as he worked her like a finely tuned instrument. Moving to the folds and nipping them only to jump back to the hardening bud and sucking hard or licking it softly as he moved his fingers in and out of her, occasionally flicking his fingers up as she bucked her hips into his face, over and over again.

It didn’t take long before Jessica was shaking nearly crying above him. She was mumbling and moaning and begging Yuri to do anything. He wasn’t stopping now and she was starting to raise her hips more and more. He moaned as he felt her clench around his fingers in a wave of flutters as a gush of new wetness flowed into his waiting mouth and tongue. Her body was shaking as he lifted his head and rested it on her stomach, whipping his mouth with the back of his hand, her taste still flowing in his mouth.

Jessica’s hands were still in his hair as she pulled him up quickly to her lips, her tongue darting into his mouth and pulling his breath from his lungs. She pulled back a wild look in her eyes again. “Fuck. Me. Now.” Yuri smiled at her and nodded quickly. He jerked as a foil wrapper appeared next to him. Yuri snapped his head to Otabek who had lost his pants and shirt at some point and was looking at him with that damn controlled expression. He simply nodded as Yuri took the wrapper. Jessica snatched it out of his hand and pushed him back. She ripped it open and slid it onto him and shot her eyes at Otabek before pulling Yuri back with her to the floor. Yuri breathed shaky as he touched himself for the first time and guided his painful cock to her pussy and pushed in.

The two lust driven bodies on the floor let out moans as they adjusted to each other’s bodies before Yuri pulled back and pushed back in slowly. “Shit. Shit.” Jessica laced her arms around his neck as she threw her legs around his lower back and pushed up into him. Yuri rocked into her in quick thrusts as she met him thrust for thrust and their moans blended together, just like the song from the club.

Yuri gasped harshly as he felt cool liquid drip down his ass and between his cheeks, as a finger circled his rim. “Oh god. Otabek?” He pushed back onto the finger as Jessica thrust up to him and threw her head back.

Otabek leaned over him. “I can stop, but you look so hot. I need you, please.” Yuri breathed deep as he slammed back into the withering body under him. He nodded quickly and Otabek pressed a finger into him all the way to the knuckle.

It took every bit of self-control Yuri had to not come right then. He slammed his mouth to onto Jessica’s throat and nearly screamed the moan that was pushed from him as Otabek quickly added a second finger and worked him open. He was working much faster than he had ever before. His head was spinning; Yuri wasn’t sure which felt better. The warm heat that flexed around him with each thrust or the fingers that drove into him and hit his spot nearly each time. He was rocking back into one and forward into the other, all semblance of rhythm gone.

It wasn’t until he felt Otabek push into him already so hard, and push him further into Jessica who screamed as her head thumped into the floor, that he fully lost all control. “Beka! God! Fuck! Fuck!” He let Otabek smash into him as he pushed back onto him, only to have him slam into him again and push Yuri into the shaking woman below them that was now clutching him in wave after wave as her orgasm flowed through her. “Bek… Beka… I can’t… I can’t.” Jessica’s hands dislodged from his hair and dragged down his back.

Otabek pounded into him as he slammed into Jessica who was moaning and shaking with each thrust now. Her eyes rolled back in her head and gasped for air as Yuri moaned into her skin. He felt Otabek hammer into him again and his body was coming apart at the seams. He let out a scream as he drove into Jessica and filled the condom. Otabek thrust into him a few more times harshly before he felt him stall and shake into him. Squeezing his hips hard as he tried to push as far into Yuri as he could get.

The three rolled to the side and gasped for breath with their sweaty bodies clinging to each other. Yuri’s head spun with the sheer emotions and aftermath of what they had just done. He reached out for his two partners and pulled them close to him. “How are your ribs, Otabek.”

Jessica grumbled into Yuri’s chest. “What about his ribs?”

 

**~~~ St. Petersburg, Russia~~~**

Yuuri pulled the two suit cases down the hall as Victor looked through their paper work and flight info. “Looks like we’ll be on time to make our connection, even with the plane delayed; you can let mom and dad know we should be there around midnight.”

Yuuri nodded as he looked around the room and went through his mental checklist. “Victor… did you turn off the cameras at the house?”

Victor froze and thought for a moment. “I think so… here.” He pulled his phone out and pushed a few buttons and the TV turned on “Oh… Whoops. Didn’t mean to send it to the TV.” An image appeared on the TV. “Um… That’s my house…. But…”

Yuuri squeaked as he reached for the phone. “Oh my god! Victor turn that off now!” The scene in front of them was damn near pornographic… actually it might be porn. That could not be who he thought it was.

Victor leaned forward looking at the screen. “Is that Yurio?! Wait is that a _**Girl**_!? Where is Ota.... Otabek is off to the side!!!!! What the hell!”

Yuuri attempted to grab the phone. “We do not need to see this! Turn it off! Turn it off!”

Victor dropped his phone as Otabek walked up to the couple on the floor. “Shit! I’m trying!” He yelled as the phone slid under the couch. “Fuck!”

Yuuri pulled the plug on the TV and glared as Victor retrieved his phone and pushed a few buttons. “The cameras are _now_ off.”

Yuuri was breathing deep and glaring at his future husband. “We never speak of this.”

Victor nodded. “Never. But we might want to have that rug cleaned when we get there. And all the bedding... and…. Oh god… I didn’t do that at 16!” He grinned wickedly. “Go Yuri…”

“Victoooor!” Yuuri threw a pillow at him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Behold the character that was 90% of the inspiration for this story. Those last two scenes were the thought I had early on. "Oh Oh... Otabek's Ex... Yuri... Otabek... caught by Victor and Yuuri on a video!!!!" I then started building the world that Yuri would fall into. Ready for a roller coaster to start?
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked down at the woman in his arms and couldn’t help but smile. Against all his better judgement, he liked her there. He liked Otabek holding him. This was nice. But Yuri had a problem. He had to pee, really bad! He attempted to moved, only to be held on by one of the hands on his side. He grumbled and reached down, unwinding Otabek’s fingers from his shirt and pulling Jessica’s with them. Once he had their hands in the air, he started to shimmy down the bed until he was free of his two lovers. He popped to his feet and looked at the two as they adjusted to his absence. Otabek reached out blindly in his sleep and pulled Jessica to him, grumbling in his sleep. “Кішкентай түлкі” Yuri sighs as he walked to the bathroom. ‘I have no idea what that was… but it certainly sounded loving. Like when he calls me “Котенка” … Kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did anyone here order some angst and smut and plot? No? Well I'll just leave it here with a strong drink and a smoke. ENJOY!
> 
> No song link for this chapter. I'm posting this while out of town and from my tablet.

Chapter 9 – Aftermath  
Yuri was warm, really warm. He could feel Otabek behind him, in his usual spot behind Yuri. His arms were always wrapped around him as he pulled Yuri into him. Yuri always felt safe in the mornings and had slept better the last few days than he had in years; but this morning was different for many reasons. The main reason being the warm body curled into Yuri’s chest. The mane of long brown hair, that he noticed now had bright red streaks throughout it was spread on the pillow behind her. Her head tucked into his chest and her fingers splayed over his side to tangle with Otabek’s fingers. 

Yuri tried to sink deeper into the plush bed and marvel at the warm and safety he felt from both sides at that moment. Last night had been… something else. He’d never felt that free, that open to anything and anyone. Jessica was something that made his hair stand on end and he didn’t know if it was a good thing or not. She was as potent as the drugs they had done; she pulled Yuri in and held him tight. She and Otabek had a past and he had no idea how deep that past was. Was she some girl he had just known for years that he’d dated for a while? Was she his life before Yuri? How important was she? 

He looked down at the woman in his arms and couldn’t help but smile. Against all his better judgement, he liked her there. He liked Otabek holding him. This was nice. But Yuri had a problem. He had to pee, really bad! He attempted to moved, only to be held on by one of the hands on his side. He grumbled and reached down, unwinding Otabek’s fingers from his shirt and pulling Jessica’s with them. Once he had their hands in the air, he started to shimmy down the bed until he was free of his two lovers. He popped to his feet and looked at the two as they adjusted to his absence. Otabek reached out blindly in his sleep and pulled Jessica to him, grumbling in his sleep. _“Кішкентай түлкі”/ _Yuri sighs as he walked to the bathroom. _‘I have no idea what that was… but it certainly sounded loving. Like when he calls me “Котенка” … Kitten.”___

__By the time Yuri made his way back to the bed, the two had shifted to be tightly wound around each other. Both their tattoos were on full display since the blanket had been kicked to the floor at some point the night before and clothes had apparently been forgotten last night. The large bear on Otabek’s back was his favorite; it spanned down his back and stopped just before his back curved back up to his pert, tight ass. Another of Yuri’s favorite. Jessica’s tattoos seemed to be more laid back and artistic than Otabek’s. He could see the long vines that danced up her legs and ass to form a flower in the middle of her back. It was as he was letting his eyes drag up her back that he noticed it. A small tattoo on her side of a skater… a male skater. It lined up perfectly with Otabek’s dancer on his side. Hers held the letters “AO” Under the skater._ _

__Yuri stumbled back. _‘JJ… Jessica Johnson… he has a tattoo for her! She’s a dancer!? She has to be. She didn’t dance like a normal club girl…”_ Yuri couldn’t process what he was seeing. She was more than a ex… more than a friend. You don’t get matching Tattoos for that. He backed out of the room as quietly as his rapid heart would allow him. He was running by the time he made it to the main part of the house and to outside. “Shit… Shit…” Why was he upset? So…she was more than just some girl he dated, or some old friend. Yuri had those… didn’t he? Did Otabek love her… did he still love her? Were they still together and Otabek had just Forgot to tell him?_ _

__He didn’t know how long he sat with his feet in the cool pool as his head spun and spun. He was coming up with the worst possible scenarios. It wasn’t until he saw the shadow on the water that he turned to see the tall legs of the woman in question. “You didn’t come back to bed.” She sat down next to him and smiled. She was in nothing but a black t-shirt… Otabek’s shirt._ _

__“You’re in his shirt.” She looked down and back to him confused. Yuri didn’t give her a chance to answer, “You… have.” He took a shaky breath. ‘Come on Yuri… it’s just a tattoo!’ “Matching tattoo…” He searched her face, “What are you two… am I just a toy in some odd game you two have going?” He could feel himself shaking more and more. There were too many emotions; this was normally the part he would start screaming and cursing, but he’d been trying to be better lately. Otabek had been helping him control his anger, but what was he supposed to do when he was the cause of it._ _

__Jessica stood up slowly and held a hand out. “Come with me. This requires wine or something and I think it’s too early for coke… at least for you little one.” She pulled him to his feet and lead him to the kitchen, looking in the wine fridge that was installed in the wall. “Ah… this looks good. Must have been someone with good taste here last.” She pulled out a bottle of champagne and walked to the fridge and pulled out orange juice. She quickly made two mimosas and handed one to Yuri. “Ask away. I will not lie to you Yuri.”_ _

__Yuri drank his glass in one gulp and handed the glass back to her. “Start with the tattoos. When did you get them? Beka said it was his first; but he never said it was a pair…” He took the glass handed to him and sipped on it slowly._ _

__Jessica smiled. “He was 16 and I was 18. He was moving to Canada to train and I was going to school in Boston. I was also starting to mix more and was getting more and more gigs… We didn’t know how much we’d see each other. We wanted something to remember each other. He was actually dating someone at the time and it was kind of serious… his boyfriend was not exactly happy.” She watched Yuri. “Before you ask, yes we dated. We’ve dated on and off for the past 4 years. We always seem to come back to each other. We’re important to each other but it’s never been right with us. I travel probably more than him and he’s… well… he’s awful at dating. He’ll get wrapped up in skating or music….” She grumbled. “I shouldn’t be bad mouthing him in front of you. Our history isn’t necessarily how it will be with you.” She smiled at Yuri. “He’s had his eye on you since before he even knew what he wanted. You’ve been in his heart longer than me. I think all his ex’s have known that…”_ _

__Yuri looked at his glass. “Do… you love him?” ‘Do I love him?’ He wasn’t sure how he felt about all she had just said. They had such a history and she knew things about Otabek that he didn’t. She had already had so much time with him. From the sounds of it, not all good either._ _

__Jessica’s face softened as she smiled timidly. “Of course. But what we have is more than that. We’ve been through a lot together. Love is too simple a word for what we are.” She looked up at Yuri, who must have looked like he was about to snap. Her eyes, widened. “Oh Yuri! No. I will not take him from you! I told you we have broken up many times and we just don’t work out well. I’m not innocent in all of this either, I’ve made plenty of mistakes in our time together, but with you… I could tell right away last night that what you two have is different. He looks at you differently….” She reached across the counter and took his hand. “You are pretty amazing…”_ _

__Yuri couldn’t help but smile. She was still pulling him in, like she had some power to bend people to her will. Or maybe Yuri just liked her; he wasn’t used to liking people that quick or just trusting them at all. But this woman seemed to be open to anything Yuri asked. “You’re not too bad yourself.” He smiled as he finished his drink then frowned. “Why do I have the feeling this is all Beka’s fault. He hasn’t really talked to either of us before throwing us into this… mess.”_ _

__Jessica laughed a full body laugh as she finished her drink. “Well… here is a little knowledge about Ota. Unless it has to do with skating… he’s a pretty awful planner. He will decide to do something and then just do it. Unless someone guides him down the right path… he’s likely to just do it and more times than not it just works out for him or fails in the most epic way possible, it’s honestly a tossup and caused many headaches over the year.” She made two more drinks and walked to the large couch and sat down._ _

__Yuri smiled “Tell me? I’ve heard rumors that he’s had some wild moments, but he always manages to keep them from the gossip rags.”_ _

__Jessica thinks for a moment. A dark grin spreads on her face. “Oh! Once he decided to take Shooms with his boyfriend then they went skating. He was convinced the ice was going to eat him and suddenly was questioning his entire life choices…” She sighed. “I had to save him… me… who can hardly skate to begin with. They were both some of the best skaters in the world but were scared to move. One thought the ice was going to eat him and the other had decided that he would fight the ice to save his love…. I had to skate to the middle of the rink and pull them in at the same time because they were scared to death to leave each other. Both of which were crying and confessing their undying love to each other. I had to break them up… Then he said my hair turned pink… which he also decided was a color he hated.” She shook her head. “I had said we should wait to take them at my parent’s place. But noooo the two ice skaters wanted to “really feel the ice”. I thought I was going to kill him by the end.”_ _

__Yuri stared at her. “Wow… I can’t imagine Beka being like that.” ‘Also, who he fuck is the other skater he was dating?! I’ve looked he hasn’t been attached to any other skaters at their level.’ He wanted to ask but he had a feeling he knew who it was and didn’t want to hear the answer to confirm it. Honestly he could only deal with the knowledge of one ex at a time right now. But he would certainly get this out of him sooner rather than later. He laughed and leaned forward. “Has that happened a lot?”_ _

__Jessica leaned back. “Him getting fucked up and doing something impulsive? Yeah… he’s gotten better since he moved home. But he’s got friends there that get him in trouble too. But I think his mother won’t let him hear the end of it if he does anything too dumb.”_ _

__The two sat and exchanged stories for a short while until they had both finished their third drink. Yuri told her his side of the story of how they reconnected last December, she told him about the time Beka learned he actually hated needles when he had to get a IV after drinking too much and ended up in the ER. From then on, any tattoo he got he had to have a friend with him. She also told him about the time she walked in on him and his coach in Colorado Springs, Otabek apparently didn’t give a shit about age._ _

__The drinks had calmed his nerves and he’d made his mind up that while Jessica might be trouble in every way possible, she wasn’t out to take Otabek from him and just wanted him happy. He’d also realized that he felt an attraction to her that he couldn’t explain. She was fun… and Mila was never meeting her… ever. Yuri finally stood up. “So… Mr. Mastermind is still asleep in there. He planned that whole thing last night… didn’t he?”_ _

__Jessica sprawled out on the couch and giggled, “I’m sure he didn’t plan it… but I can imagine that at some point he decided he wanted a threesome and played us both exactly the way he wanted. Not the first time he’s done that to me…” She lifted her leg in the air and looked at her feet. They were certainly the feet of a dancer; Yuri would always be able recognize the old scars of feet that worked too hard and muscles that had been pushed to their limits._ _

__Yuri reached out and ran his hand down her foot to her leg and up her body until he reached her hand, pulling to her feet. “Come on then.” He started to walk down the hall, pulling the giggling woman with him. Outside the bedroom door he pulled her close to him and kissed her lightly. “Let’s wake him up then. We’re in charge now.” They tip toed into the room and Yuri motioned for Jessica to go to Otabek as he walked to the walk-in closet and found what he was looking for and grinned. As he walked back into the room, he saw that Jessica had crawled up the bed where Otabek was now sprawled out on his back and was lying next to him as she ran her hands up his side. He nodded to her and jerked his head down towards Otabek’s lower half. A wicked smile danced across her face as she slid down his body._ _

__Yuri smiled as he crawled onto the bed to the face of his boyfriend. He looked down to her and smiled as she licked up his length, sucking every once and a while. He could tell the exact moment Otabek realized it wasn’t Yuri. He moaned and pushed his hips up, his head falling back. “Jess… ohhhhh” Otabek hadn’t opened his eyes, not fully awake yet._ _

__Yuri took this moment to kiss Otabek’s neck until he reached his mouth, stopping before he kissed him completely. “You were very bad last night.” Yuri quickly kissed him as he straddled his waist. “Jessie and I have been talking and we don’t like being your little toys without permission.”_ _

__At Yuri’s commanding tone Otabek snapped his eyes open. “Yuri? Whaaaaaa Fuck… Jess!” He thrust up as Jessica giggled behind the wicked blonde. Yuri leaned down, still refusing to kiss him completely as he pulled his arms up and pressed them into the hard-oak headboard. Before Otabek fully grasped what was happening, Yuri had him tied firmly to the headboard with a light blue Gucci tie. “Yuri Mmph!”_ _

__Yuri smashed his lips to him and pulled his hair back harshly. “You knew what you were doing. Up there in your glass cage. We were just pawns, weren’t we?”_ _

__Jessica popped off behind him and moved up the bed to grin at the two. “He’s bad about that.” She leaned in and nipped on Otabek’s ear. Yuri grinned broadly as Otabek’s eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned low. ‘OH! That’s new… How have I not tried that yet!?’ Jessica had sat back up and pulled Yuri to her. “I can’t say it wasn’t worth it.” She kissed Yuri softly. “Ota… You can’t keep him all to yourself. He’s far too much fun.”_ _

__Otabek pulled on the tie and groaned at Yuri’s tying job. “I’m sorry?” He attempted to move his hips and hit nothing, groaning again. Yuri had pulled Jessica into him and was devouring her mouth as Otabek continued to wiggle and moan below them. “That’s not nice…”_ _

__Yuri pulled away and glared at him. “Really? You think so…?” He smiled at Jessica and nodded to Otabek’s hard on. He kissed her one last time as she pushed down the bed and took him into her mouth without any preamble. Otabek threw his head back to slam into the headboard, mumbling in Kazakh. Yuri took his distraction to get up and grab the lube off the night stand, while he turned around. He looked down at Jessica as she worked Otabek at a deliciously slow pace. He leaned down and locked eyes with her as she pulled to his tip and pulled off enough that Yuri could push his mouth down on the same breath as she pulled off. Otabek gasp and pushed up into Yuri’s mouth as a garbled moan ripped out of him._ _

__He and Jessica took turned switching back and forth whenever Otabek seem to get used to one of them on him. Yuri would wiggle his back end at Otabek and nearly laugh at the pained moan that would come from him. He didn’t really need to stretch much, after the night before; but it would be fun to tease the man a little more. He pressed himself far enough back that he was barely out of reach of Otabek’s mouth as he stretched his body as tight as he could to keep his mouth around the thick cock. “Yuri…. Please.”_ _

__Yuri grinned into the flesh in his mouth as he pulled off to let Jessica back on him. “All you had to do was ask…” He pressed back the remaining distance and felt a hungry mouth dive into him. He let out a gasp just as he felt a tongue stab into him and Jessica pull his face up into a deep kiss. He pulled away from the kiss with another gasp as he pushed back into the warm wetness._ _

__He could feel himself falling to that wonderful place he went anytime Otabek did this to him. The waves of pleasure coursed through him in even tides. He let out a deep moan as his head fell between his shoulders. It if hadn’t been for Jessica, their plans would have gone out the window right then and there. She pulled him down to the base of Otabek’s cock as she wrapped her mouth around the tip. She moved down until she met Yuri’s lips and let him push her up and off as he slid onto the tip and she slid down the other side._ _

__Otabek was shaking behind him and beneath him. Yuri had to roll his hips to relieve some of the pressure that was quickly building in him. If they kept this up, he wasn’t going to make it. Otabek was jamming his tongue into him in quick bursts, before flattening it and pulling out. He pulled away from Otabek’s mouth and sat up and pulled Jessica with him, his lips pressing to her in an attempt to release some of the pent up need he was feeling. He pulled away just enough to whisper. “Kiss him. Distract him.”_ _

__Jessica nodded and grinned darkly as she moved up the bed and brushed back Otabek’s hair. “Iota… my love” She pressed her mouth to his in a deep kiss. Yuri had turned around and was watching the two of them intently. He realized that this was the first real kiss he had seen from them. He kissed her so passionately. He pulled her back in with his mouth only to push her back. It was a kiss between two people who knew each other better than anyone else. They just knew how to kiss each other. Yuri felt a sting of jealously hit him as he raised his head. ‘I want his attention back on me. I’m his boyfriend. She’s his past for a reason…’ He raised up and grabbed Otabek’s cock, lining himself up. They hadn’t done this position yet and Yuri was looking forward to it. He knew he liked it when Anna was on him like this, he could only imagine what it was like to be the one filled this much._ _

__Yuri pressed onto him and took in an involuntary breath as Otabek’s thick tip popped through his tight rim, even with the stretch from last night and Otabek’s desperate work before. It was still so tight and the burn as he felt the large cock slide into him was wonderful. Yuri threw his head back and he kept pushing. He hardly heard Otabek rip his mouth from Jessica and scream out as Yuri continued to slide down onto him until he bottomed out completely. “Yuuuuuri! Fuck Fuck… Fuck… I… Ahh”_ _

__Jessica giggled into his neck as she kissed her way to his ear and nipped it again. “Oh Otababe… I think you’ve met your match.” She kissed her way down his chest until she reached Yuri’s cock and looked up at him. Yuri still hadn’t moved since his brain was working over drive to not come. “But Yuri… I have you right where I want you.” Without warning she licked up his hard cock her eyes still locked with him before sliding his tip into her mouth with a deep moan. Yuri choked on air and rolled his hips, causing Otabek to move in him and Jessica to suck on him harder. Otabek took this move as the okay to thrust his hips up into Yuri. His world started to get fuzz at the corners. He couldn’t hear anything anymore. Just the feeling of being pushed into as his soul was possibly sucked out of him._ _

__Yuri moaned again and rolled again. Jessica chuckled as she took Yuri fully into her mouth and let him thrust into her as Otabek thrust into him. “Ahh AHH how… How did I end up in the middle again! AHH Ota… Jess.. Ota.. FUCK!” He couldn’t get his brain to work right. He didn’t know who to call out to or who to focus on. If he had thought last night was crazy, this was on a different level. His mind went blank as he felt himself let go and nearly fell forward. Jessica placed a hand on his chest as she swallowed around him over and over until he felt his body coming back. Jessica never once took her mouth off him and kept sucking. Yuri was whining at the over sensitivity she was pushing him through. He couldn’t think straight as he started to bounce into Otabek’s thrusts._ _

__He didn’t think he could take anymore until he felt Jessica’s mouth leave him. He tried to relax some and focus on Otabek who was thrusting into him from below. The moment was short lived as he felt a condom roll onto him. He shot his eyes open and locked them with Jessica. _‘When the hell did I get hard again!?’__ _

__She kissed him again and smiled into the kiss. “Want to lose all control?” She lifted up and wrapped her arms around Yuri’s shoulders tightly as she sunk down on him. Yuri threw his head back and braced himself on Otabek’s thighs, changing the angle yet again with another ripped moan. “There… we… go. Oh God! Yuri… you feel so good.” Jessica leaned back to brace on Otabek’s chest, taking careful care to avoid his still healing ribs._ _

__Otabek had stopped making any kind of sense some time ago; he was occasionally grunting and moaning, but at the sight of Jessica dropping down on Yuri as he was still buried in the shaking blonde, he let out a scream and slammed up into Yuri with all the forced he could manage with his hands still tied. Yuri used the extra push to plow into Jessica as she bounced on the two of them._ _

__They were a mess of sweat and skin and moans. Yuri pulled up and grabbed Jessica, pulling her to him as they both bounced and let out small gasps or moans. He could feel another one coming. He could feel tears falling from his eyes as he dropped his head to Jessica’s shoulder and let her rock onto him freely. He had lost all control and was drifting with each push or bounce into or onto him. He could hear Jessica getting louder and Otabek was starting to thrust into him rougher. Yuri rolled his hips into the two of them one last time as he felt himself snap without warning. He screamed into Jessica’s shoulder and bit down as he felt her squeeze him tight. Otabek was cumming hard in him lifting the entire trio off the bed as he pushed into Yuri from below. Yuri felt his head fall to the side as everything just drifted to darkness._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__“He passed out” Jessica was speaking and a hand was running up his back.  
“Apparently. That was… intense. Who’s idea was it?” he could feel Otabek’s chest rumble as he spoke, but he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. Everything felt… wonderful. He was floating with the two causes on either side of him. _ _

__He heard Jessica snort. “Oh, that was all your boy’s doing. He wanted to know about us… I told him the truth. You suck at this….” There was a deep breath. “He doesn’t know about him… does he?”_ _

__Otabek jerked slightly. “He’s… different. I won’t fuck up again.” A hand was on his head and stroking him._ _

__The bed dipped and a warmth was gone, it must have been Jessica. “Okay Babe, I like him…. Don’t hurt him. I might have to kick your ass. It’s far too perfect an ass to beat… that is unless you want me to.” He could nearly hear the smile in her voice. ‘So easy with each other… so many inside jokes I’ll never know.’_ _

__Otabek chuckled. “One time… I’m never living that down, am I?”_ _

__Jessica was back on the bed and running a warm wash cloth over Yuri’s skin. “Never my love.” He felt them lean over him to kiss and then the clothe was back on his skin as he was rolled over to his back._ _

__Yuri groaned and finally opened his eyes. “You two are disgustingly cute. Better watch out, you’re giving Old Man and the Pig a run for their money.”  
Otabek’s chest rumbled next to him as he pushed himself to a sit. “Hush, what would that make us?”_ _

__Yuri went to respond when he heard his phone buzzing next to the bed. He picked it up and glared at the screen. “Speaking of old men” He showed the screen to Otabek. Victor’s name flashing on the screen. He spun it back around and answered. “Yes, old man?”_ _

__“Good morning Yurio, are you enjoying the house I let you and Otabek borrow for 2 weeks?” Victor had a smile on his face, he could tell by the way he was talking at a higher octave.  
Yuri sighed. _‘He has a point. Be nice…’_ “Yes. It’s been… relaxing.” He glared at Jessica as she giggled behind her hand._ _

__“Good Good. We just arrived at the Inn, I wanted to go over your schedule for the next month or so. Yakov told me I’m in charge of you apparently.” Victor’s voice sounded snobbish.  
Yuri groaned. “I don’t need a baby sitter… We just have the ice shows don’t we?”_ _

__Victor laughed. “Oh Yurio. The stunt you guys pulled after Worlds has caused quite the media uproar. No you have more than that now.” He took a deep breath “Okay. So after you leave there, you are to fly to Japan instead of Russia. Otabek is to come with you, he’s doing the show now.”_ _

__Yuri looked at Otabek and turned the phone on Speaker. “Wait I’m putting it on speaker, Beka is here.”_ _

__Victor laughed again. “Of course. Okay, so you have the Victor and Friends show here, then we have a 3-week break then the US Victor and Friends in LA. So, after the show here Otabek will. Fly. Home.” He made sure the last words were very clear. “He has his own mess to handle. Your coach is not happy with you. Also call your mother! She got my number somehow and she’s a very scary woman. I thought mine was frightful!”_ _

__Otabek grimaced. “Shit… Yea I’ll call her.”_ _

__Victor continued, “Okay so we are going to do a gathering at that house before, then all fly up for the LA show. Now to the present. In 2 days, you have a photo shoot at the house, I’ve set it all up. It’s a photo shoot for a few different magazines. Otabek too, they want some with the two of you since you decided to come out on national TV.” Yuri watched the color drain from Otabek’s face and Jessica pull him to her side. Victor must have taken the silence as a sign. “Yuri… Take me off speaker.”_ _

__Yuri stood up and took the phone with him and turned off speaker. “What?” He must not have wanted Otabek to hear the next part._ _

__“Yuri… what you two did was stupid. I agreed to help Otabek plan to run off with you, but kissing in front of that many reporters… I know what you are going to say. But Yuuri and I are older and have been dealing with the press longer and also are much more established in our careers. Not to mention my fans are nothing like yours… or his.” Victor’s voice was deep and serious. He rarely spoke like this to Yuri and it was unsettling him._ _

__Yuri snapped. “Oh, come on! I kissed him! How bad can that be? So, what… I kissed my boyfriend. Half the internet thought we were already together already. We just confirmed it!” He didn’t get it; he’d been fighting off rumors for months as it was._ _

__Victor sighed. “Yura… You just made yourself a spokesmodel for gay athletes, your age connects more and your fanbase is younger. You have shown a light on you and Otabek, you need to be safe. Yuuri and I just want to protect you. Please listen to me for once, we’ll get you thought this if you do.” Victor sounded tired and Yuri suddenly felt a sting of… regret?” ‘Has he been dealing with this for the past few days? How much trouble did Otabek and I cause while we’ve been hiding out in a mansion?”_ _

__Yuri sighed. “I’m sorry… okay? Can you email all this to me and the details on the magazines we will be in and if they have questions I’d like to see them first.” He felt his brain switch to PR mode. He’d been working with PR teams since he joined the national team. He knew how this worked and he knew how to answer the questions they would throw at him. But… would Otabek._ _

__“Already sent. Now hand the phone to Otabek.” Victor was very serious again. He walked back into the bedroom where Otabek and Jessica were laying on the bed whispering. He jammed the phone into Otabek’s face and crawled over him to Jessica._ _

__Otabek looked at him confused as he took the phone. “Da?” Whatever Victor was saying was making Otabek frown more. “I understand… Yes sir.” He handed the phone back to Yuri and pulled his own out. Soon he was speaking in Kazakh as he walked out of the room.  
Yuri put the phone back to his ear. “We good?” _ _

__Victor sighed. “Be careful Yura. He has some questionable friends… to say the least. You were photographed last night.” He could hear Victor moving around and then the sound of the outside of the inn. “Yuri. Promise you will call me if you get into anything you’re worried you can’t get out of. I know a lot of people. Just… be safe.”_ _

__It was Yuri’s turn to sigh. “I’m fine. But I will, okay?” After making him to promise to call the next day, Victor finally let him go._ _

__He threw his phone on the bed. He had posted a few photos of him and Otabek over the last few days but had made it a point to not check the notifications. He knew it was blowing up and his fans were probably looking for any and all dirt on Otabek and Jessica if they looked her up. But he needed this break._ _

__He rolled over to Jessica who was typing on her phone and kissed her neck lightly. “I’m bored. I want to go to the ocean.”_ _

__Jessica smiled. “Sure! We can go down to my house. I have a cabana on the beach and can make a call for some eye candy.” She jumped up and threw back on her skirt and halter from the night before. “Come on little one. Let’s get Otabek away from his mother, she’s probably at the “threatening to disown him” stage of the rant.”_ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__When Jessica had said her house, what she really meant was houses! Her property was only about 5 houses down the beach, but consisted of one house at least twice the size of Victors and 3 smaller houses on the edge of the property. “Holy Shit Jessie… what do you do… exactly?”_ _

__Otabek threw his arm around him. “I told you she’s a DJ and a Producer. Also, she’s a rich kid with far too much money.” He reached over and kissed Yuri’s hair. He was in a better mood than he was when he got off the phone with his mom. Apparently, she was not happy with his method of ‘coming out’._ _

__Jessica walked up to a large gate and typed a code in. “Says the son of a diplomate and an actress. You have 3 houses also.” Yuri snapped his head at Otabek and glared. Jessica whistled, “Whoops.”_ _

__Otabek dropped his head. “I have an apartment in France and my Brother and I have a small house in Spain and I have an condo back home. I do not have 3 houses and none of them hold a candle to this superfluous thing.” He pushed Yuri up the stairs into the main grounds. The house was huge and in the same villa style of Victors, just bigger._ _

__Jessica led them in through the back of the house and into a large deep set living room, there were a few people sitting around a large TV in bathing suits. “Well look at this lazy bunch.” She walked over to James and sat in his lap, kissing his cheek. “Club close down okay last night?”_ _

__James smiled into the kiss and rested his head on her chest. “Yup. The car is back at their place also.”_ _

__The front door suddenly swung open and 3 tall men walked in. Yuri recognized one as the bar tender from the night before. “Did someone order a Cabana Boy!” He had a bottle of Tequila in each hand and was followed by the other 2 holding large fans._ _

__Otabek groaned. “Hi Carlos…”_ _

__The bartender snapped his head at Otabek and smiled broadly. “Oh! This one is yours!? I met him last night…” He winked at Yuri as he walked up to Otabek and kissed his cheek. “Niiiiice”_ _

__Yuri rolled his eyes. “Do I want to know how many of these people you’ve fucked?” Just tell me who you haven’t…”_ _

__Otabek pulled him back to his side. “I haven’t fucked James… Not for lack of trying. He just refuses to be gay… or Bi… or hell I’d take a few hours of him questioning his sexuality._ _

__Yuri jumped away as a pillow flew at them and James rose to his feet. Plopping a squeaking Jessica on the couch. “Might have had a better chance if you hadn’t slept with my mom!”_ _

__Otabek laughed as he shrugged. “Yeah… but you have to admit… It would be a cool achievement if I got both of you.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEWS! I will be taking a 2 week break from this story. I am writing something rather fun for Yurio NSFW Week! I will still be posting some one shots so make sure you are subscribered to my author account!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hitting that Kudos button!!! I love reading comments and feed back so please tell me what you think! I write faster if I know people are interested! 
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
